Wie ein Korb voll Wäscheklammern
by Just love to write
Summary: Hermine wird in Seamus' Nähe nervös, aber die "I'm the sexiest man alive"-Nummer zieht der leider nur bei Ginny ab. Bei dieser frechen Dame wiederum leuchten die Augen bei dem Namen "Harry" besonders hell auf. Wer kriegt denn nun wen? COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Hallo Leute!

Diese Fanfic ist eine etwas längerfristige geworden, kurz: Es ist kein One-shot!

Ich habe diese Story schon fertig geschrieben, bevor ich sie jetzt online stelle, da es mir einmal passiert ist, dass ich bei einer Story (Meiner allerersten FF) drei Kapitel geschrieben habe und dann keinen Bock mehr hatte und so etwas ist einfach doof, auch für die Leser.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Fanfiction und ihr lest und reviewt fleißig!

Die ersten Kapitel sind noch ziemlich kurz, aber nach diesen ersten Kapiteln wird es besser, versprochen!

So, und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei meiner Story _Wie ein Korb voll Wäscheklammern_

_**Prolog:**_

Irgendjemand hatte einen Kassettenrekorder besorgt und ihn verzaubert, so dass er jetzt laute Musik spielte. Knabberkram, wie Chips und Erdnussflips lagen über den ganzen Tisch verstreut, auf dem auch die Krüge mit Butterbier standen.

Die Gryffindors feierten. Dazu hatten sie auch allen Grund: Sie hatten das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen. Sogar ziemlich eindeutig. Die Slytherins hatten einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Ein Spieler war von einem Klatscher ins Gesicht getroffen worden, ein anderer war vom Besen gefallen und der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft, Marcus Flint, war gegen einen der Torpfosten geflogen und war für eine Viertelstunde raus aus dem Spiel gewesen.

Nun lümmelte sich Seamus, ein Junge aus Harrys Jahrgang, auf einem gemütlichen Sofa vor dem Kamin und futterte Chips und Gummibärchen in sich hinein. In den letzten zehn Minuten war er damit beschäftigt gewesen eine Tüte Chips so schnell wie möglich zu leeren.

„Hey, Ginny, gib mir mal noch ne Tüte Chips rüber!", rief Seamus, um ja nicht aufstehen zu müssen.

„Seamus, du solltest mehr auf deine Figur achten!", grinste Ginny und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Komm schon, gib mir eine rüber!"

„Zauberwort?" Ginny lächelte ihn breit an und klimperte übertrieben doll mit den Wimpern.

„Bitte!", knurrte Seamus.

„Hm?"

„Bitte, bitte?"

„Mhmm... na gut!", stimmte sie schließlich zu. Schon wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht reichte sie ihm eine Packung.

„Ginny, die ist leer!"

„Sie ist leer?" Rons Schwester tat erschrocken.

Seamus verdrehte die Augen. „Kann ich jetzt bitte, bitte, bitte eine volle Tüte haben?"

Ginny nahm die ein oder andere Packung Chips in die Hand und inspizierte sie genau. „Sie sind alle leer!", stellte sie fest.

„Alle?" Er rappelte sich hoch und sah sie entgeistert an.

„Alle!", bestätigte Ginny. „Alle, alle, alle!"

Seufzend sackte der Gryffindor wieder zurück auf das Sofa.

Ginny setzte sich zu ihm, zwei Krüge Butterbier in der Hand. Einen davon reichte sie Seamus.

„Hier! Zum Trost! Ist doch auch ganz gut!"

„ Zum Trost ? Heißt es nicht immer Zum Wohl ?"

Rons Schwester lachte und prostete Seamus zu. "Zum Wohl!", rief sie.

„Zum Wohl! Auf das wir das nächste Spiel auch gewinnen!", gröhlte Seamus.

Ihr könnt sofort weiterlesen, denn ich habe das erste Kapitel auch gleich online gestellt...


	2. Die Party

_**Kapitel 1: Die Party**_

HERMINE

Ich saß da und beobachtete sie. Ginny und Seamus, Seamus und Ginny.

Normalerweise mochte ich Ginny wirklich gerne. Sie war nett und witzig und man hatte mit ihr eine Menge Spaß. Das Problem dieser Situation war, dass ich Seamus auch mochte. Er sah wahnsinnig gut aus. Mein Herz fing immer an zu klopfen, wenn ich ihn sah. Er war unglaublich. Es versetzte mir einen Stich, dass Ginny so ausgelassen mit ihm reden konnte.

Ich wechselte fast nie ein Wort mit Seamus. Ron und Harry hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht für möglich gehalten, aber der Grund dafür, dass ich nie mit ihm sprach, war einfach der, dass ich mich nicht traute. Aber Ron und Harry wussten sowieso nicht, dass ich mich in Seamus verknallt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie sich darüber lustig machen. Oder Ron würde mal wieder grundlos ausflippen. Das Schlimmste wäre, wenn sie es Seamus erzählen würden. Das mit dem Verliebt sein, meine ich.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich niemals mit Seamus reden. Zumindestens nicht so ungezwungen, wie Ginny mit ihm quatschte. Wenn er mich was fragen würde, würde ich einen wahnsinnig roten Kopf bekommen und anfangen zu stottern, weil ich keine Ahnung hätte, was ich sagen könnte. Das würde ziemlich peinlich für mich werden, also ließ ich es lieber.

Ich starrte zu Ginny und Seamus rüber. Ginny fing meinen Blick auf. „Hey, komm rüber, Hermine!", rief sie und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Mir wurde heiß und kalt, alles in mir wehrte sich.

Ginny winkte nocheinmal. Vielleicht dachte sie, ich hätte sie nicht gehört. Langsam stand ich auf und ging mit weichen Knien zu ihnen rüber. Ungeschickt ließ ich mich auf den Platz neben Seamus fallen und wünschte mich weit, weit weg. Andererseits wollte ich hier sein –hier, bei Seamus. Eigentlich war es _meine Chance_ mit ihm zu reden. Dass mir leider nichts einfiel trug auch dazu bei, dass ich nicht als erstes den Mund aufsperrte, um so fröhlich loszuplappern wie Ginny.

„Hey, Hermine, warum hast du da so alleine rumgesessen? Du hättest doch zu uns kommen können! Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ron?", fing sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht!", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Ginnys Blick glitt suchend durch den Raum. „Da ist Ron...", murmelte sie und machte eine kurze Handbewegung in seine Richtung. Er stand neben Neville und Dean. Sie versuchten jeder einen Krug Butterbier auf Ex zu trinken.

„Und da ist Harry!" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als sie ihn sah. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Seamus rüber. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah nicht sonderlich erfreut aus, als Ginny nun auch noch Harry dazurief.

„Hey, Harry! Harry!" Ginny winkt wild zu ihm hinüber.

Suchend sah Harry sich um. Da erblickte er Ginny. Er hob ebenfalls seine Hand und kam zu uns herüber. „Hi Ginny!"

„Die- ähm- die Slytherins haben sich heute ja wirklich doof angestellt.", sagte Ginny. Sie wurde rot wie ihr Haar. Ginny war anscheinend auch verknallt. In Harry. Sie stotterte auch. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal versuchen, mit Seamus ins Gespräch zu kommen, oder?

„Ja, es war wirklich zum Brüllen als Montague gegen den Pfosten prallte!", lachte Harry.

Seamus stand wortlos auf. Er nahm sich noch ein Butterbier und schlenderte damit zu Ron, Neville und Dean rüber.

Ginny und Harry begannen sich in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen. Ich nahm mir ein Butterbier und versuchte, den Rest des Abends zu überstehen.

SEAMUS

Ich alberte mit Ginny rum, wir tranken Butterbier und ich war verdammt froh, dass ich endlich mal ein bisschen Kontakt zu Ginny hatte, auch wenn mir in ihrer Gegenwart ziemlich warm wurde. Was nicht etwa damit zu tun hatte, dass sie immer eine Heizung bei sich trug oder so etwas, sondern einfach damit, dass ich sie süß fand. Sie war hübsch, verdammt hübsch. Sie war witzig. Ich war schon verknallt in sie.

Ich erzählte ihr einen Witz über zwei Schwimmer. Sie fand ihn lustig.

„Guck mal, da ist Hermine!", sagte sie etwas atemlos von dem vielen Lachen. „Warum ist sie denn alleine? Hey, komm rüber Hermine!" Ginny winkte mit den Armen als wollte sie einen Wettbewerb im Windmühlen-nachmachen gewinnen.

Statt bei ihrem Windmühlen-Wettbewerb mitzumachen schlug meine Stimmung schlagartig um. Toll! Jetzt kam Hermine und zerstörte garantiert die gute Stimmung. Nicht, dass ich Hermine bescheuert fand, nein! Sie war okay. Wirklich. Ron und Harry hingen auch dauern mit ihr rum. So blöd konnte sie gar nicht sein. Trotzdem passte es mir in diesem Moment nicht, dass sie zu uns herübergeschlendert kam und sich neben mir niederließ. Ich versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich ein paar Zentimeter weiter zu Ginny zu rutschen.

„Hey, Hermine, warum hast du da so alleine rumgesessen? Du hättest doch zu uns kommen können! Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ron?", begrüßte Ginny sie, wie immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron hatte wirklich eine wahnsinnig gutaussehende Schwester!

„Weiß ich nicht.", sagte sie und zuckte etwas halbherzig mit den Achseln, wobei sie mir schon wieder etwas zu nahe kam. Ich versuchte, mich noch ein bisschen weiter zu Ginny zu schieben.

Ginny nickte und runzelte dabei ein bisschen die Stirn. Sofort begann sie im Raum umherzugucken und die besten Freunde von Hermine zu suchen. Ron entdeckte sie bei Dean und Neville, die alle versuchten ihr Butterbier so schnell wie möglich hinunterzustürzen.

„Und da ist Harry!", rief sie. Ihre Stimme war mir einen Ton zu erfreut. Doch sie winkte auch Harry wild zu uns, wieder die Windmühlen-Leier!

Harry durchquerte den Raum und kam zu uns, lächelnd. „Hi Ginny!"

Ginny startete den Wer-grinst-am-blödesten-Wettbewerb und stotterte: „Die –ähm- die Slytherins haben sich heute ja wirklich doof angestellt!" Sie wurde rot knallrot.

„Ja, es war wirklich zum Brüllen wie Montague gegen den Pfosten prallte!", sagte Harry und machte mit beim Wer-grinst-am-blödesten-Wettbewerb.

Um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, Harry richtig zu verprügeln, weil er sich so an Ginny ranmachte, nahm ich mir schnell ein Butterbier und ging zu meinen Freunden rüber, um mit ihnen zu feiern. Aber richtig gute Laune hatte ich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr.

Krieg ich ein kleines Review?


	3. Partnerwahl

Nun, trotz der „Vielzahl von Reviewern (Ironie! Hahaha)" gibt es jetzt hier das 2. Kapitel (für diejenigen, die es lesen wollen). Ich hoffe doch noch auf etwas mehr Reviews?

Nun, was ich beim Prolog und beim ertsne Kpaitel vergessen hatte, das waren die Disclamer: Mir gehört hier gar nicht, keine Figur, die Schauplätze sind auch nicht meine und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Das Einzige, was hier mir gehört ist die Story selber... Schade eigentlich!)

Viel Spaß denn beim 2. Kapitel!

_**Kapitel 1: Partnerwahl**_

HERMINE

Der letzte Abend war wirklich frustrierend gewesen. Das war meine Meinung. Ginny war da ganz anderer Meinung, sie hatte ihn klasse gefunden. Sie schwärmte von Harry - wie toll er ausgesehen hatte, als er sich am Ohr gekratzt hatte, wie schön seine Augen waren und wie cool er blinzeln konnte, wie geil sie seinen Mund fand und seine Zähne und seinen Körper und überhaupt. Dass ich ja verrückt wäre, mich nicht sofort an ihn ranzuschmeißen und so weiter und so fort. Immer wieder und immer wieder.

Ich nahm es einfach so hin. Ab und zu sagte ich dann: „Mhm." und „Ja." und „Aha." Sie plapperte noch den ganzen Weg zur großen Halle und erzählte mir jedes kleinste Detail des vorigen Abends nocheinmal, bis Harry und Ron in Sicht kamen.

Sie saßen schon am Tisch und frühstückten. Na ja, mehr oder weniger. Ron versuchte noch seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig zu kriegen. Das er das tatsächlich schaffen würde, wagte ich zu bezweifeln.

In Verwandlung hatte Ron zwar tatsächlich seine Hausaufgaben, doch McGonagall wirkte ziemlich erschüttert, nachdem sie nur den ersten Satz davon Probe gelesen hatte.

In Geschichte der Zauberei kündigte Binns Partnerarbeit für die nächsten Wochen an. Jeweils zwei Leute sollten über ein bestimmtes Thema schreiben.

„In den Stunden sollt ihr über euer Thema recherchieren und euch schlau machen und schlussendlich einen Aufsatz über das Thema verfassen."

„Dürfen wir und selber einen Partner aussuchen?", fragte Lavender. „Das wäre wirklich toll." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Professor Binns schaute sie etwas irritiert an, anscheinend hatte er noch niemanden so übertrieben klimpern sehen und er meinte: „Natürlich, ähm, ja."

In der Klasse wurde es laut. Lavender und Parvarti beschlossen zusammenzuarbeiten, Ron und Harry schlossen sich zusammen. Ich fühlte mich etwas verloren. Ich hatte mit den anderen nicht so viel zu tun. Ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich zusammenarbeiten sollte. Wen ich _wollte_ war ziemlich klar. Aber da das wahrscheinlich peinlich für mich werden würde, blieb ich auf meinem Platz sitzen.

Auf einmal stand Seamus vor mir.

„Bist du noch frei?"

„Frei?" Mir schoss eine unangenehme Hitze ins Gesicht und mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Meinen Befehl, damit gefälligst aufzuhören, überhörte es großzügig. Frei... Meinte er das zweideutig?

„Ja! Ich meine, hast du schon einen Partner?"

„Einen Partner?" Wahrscheinlich war ich knallrot. Wahrscheinlich meinte er es nicht zweideutig sondern nur bezogen auf die Schule. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Nein, noch nicht. Nein!", sagte ich schnell, bevor ich auch noch anfing zu stottern.

„Klasse. Arbeiten wir zusammen?", fragte er mich und hatte dabei einen Blick zum Dahinschmelzen aufgesetzt.

„K- klar!" Oh nein. Doch gestottert. Wie peinlich!

Binns wollte anscheinend wieder Ruhe und Ordnung herstellen, um noch ein paar Worte zu sagen. Es dauerte aber rund eine Viertelstunde, bis er seinen Wunsch verwirklicht hatte.

Seamus hatte sich inzwischen samt seiner Sachen neben mir niedergelassen und mir wurde ständig heiß und kalt. Nervös spielte ich mit meiner Feder rum. Von einer Hand wanderte sie in die andere und zurück, ein paar mal ließ ich sie auf dem Tisch rumkratzen, dann ging das Spiel von Neuem los. Seamus saß, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, locker auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete das Chaos. Er schien sich zu amüsieren. Ab und zu schaute ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm rüber.

Gerade als ich das siebzehnte Mal zu Seamus rübergeschielt hatte, verschaffte Binns sich endgültig durch ein „RUHE!" die gewünschte Stille.

„Hat jeder einen Partner?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja.", ertönte es einstimmig. Fast einstimmig. Neville Longbottom stand als einziger im Raum und rief: „Nein! Ich habe keinen!"

„Wer hat sonst noch keinen Partner?"

Mit einem Seufzer stand Dean Thomas auf. „Ich habe keinen!" Ein erneuter Seufzer.

„Gut, dann arbeiten sie mit Longbottom!", bestimmte Binns .

Nachdem Binns ermittelt hatte, welche Gruppe nun welches Thema nehme würde, durften wir anfangen.

Unser Thema war ´´Der Koboldaufstand von 1674´´. Seamus und ich begaben uns in die Bibliothek um nach dem geeigneten Material zu suchen. Ich war froh, dass ich mit meinen wackligen Knien überhaupt gehen konnte.

In der Bibliothek begann Seamus als erstes einen Kaugummi auszupacken, ohne dass Madame Pince es sah.

Danach kritzelte er irgendetwas und verschwand schließlich für einige Minuten.

Erst dann konnten wir mit der Arbeit beginnen.

SEAMUS

Heute Morgen hätte ich fast verschlafen. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung. Das Frühstück fiel leider aus für mich. Mein Magen knurrte ziemlich. Bei einem Wer-wird-magersüchtig-Wettbewerb hätte ich sicherlich verloren, ich hätte mich nach spätestens einem Tag mit Essen vollgestopft. Ich hätte höchstens bulimiekrank werden können.

Auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung begegnete ich Ginny. Halleluja, die Sonne ging auf. Ich lächelte sie an und setzte meinen Ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-Blick auf. Das hatte schon bei einigen Mädels geklappt. Ich wusste nicht, ob Ginny den nicht gesehen oder ob sie ihn vielleicht falsch gedeutet hatte, auf jeden Fall fiel sie nicht in Ohnmacht. Irgendwie schon ein Misserfolg.

In Geschichte der Zauberei wollte Binns Partnerarbeit sehen. Ich brauchte dringend mal wieder ´ne gute Note in dem langweiligsten Fach der Welt und mir kam eine Idee! Granger! Sie war absolut super in allen Fächern und wenn ich mit ihr zusammenarbeiten würde...! Ich musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Ron und Harry mir nicht dazwischenkamen, aber die hatten sich schnell zusammengetan. Also setzte ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag meinen Ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-Blick auf und schlenderte zu ihr.

„Bist du noch frei?", fragte ich sie.

„Frei?" Sie schaute mich etwas irritiert an. Das nervte mich irgendwie schon ziemlich.

„Ja! Ich meine, hast du schon einen Partner?" Ich versuchte immer noch so galant wie möglich zu sein, obwohl sie so begriffsstutzig war. Vielleicht machte sie ja gerade den Wer-ist-am-Blödesten-und-kapiert-nicht-was-andere-von-ihm-wollen-Wettbewerb.

„Einen Partner?" Das war der Moment in dem ich mich fragte, ob sie sich vielleicht schminkte. Sie hatte ziemlich rote Wangen. Ich tippte auf zu viel Rouge.

„Nein, noch nicht. Nein!", sagte sie dann tatsächlich noch.

„Klasse. Arbeiten wir zusammen?"

„K- klar!", stotterte sie blöd. Sie machte anscheinend wirklich den Wer-ist-am-Blödesten-und-kapiert-nicht-was-andere-von-ihm-wollen-Wettbewerb. Oder die zweite Möglichkeit war, dass sie wegen meinem Ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-Blick Mühe hatte, sich nicht auf mich zu stürzen und mich zu vernaschen oder auch ohnmächtig zu werden.

Trotzdem allem: Granger war mein Glück! Ich freute mich insgeheim, ließ meine coole Fassade aber nicht bröckeln. Nun würde ich in den nächsten Wochen in Geschichte der Zauberei fast nichts mache müssen, dass würde Granger schon tun, und ich würde trotzdem eine gute Note abstauben! Ich fand mich ziemlich genial!

Dean musste nun leider mit Neville zusammenarbeiten und würde garantiert alles alleine machen, da Neville nichts konnte, außer irgendwelche Sachen am laufenden Band falsch machen.

Ich steckte ihm einen Notiz zu, warum ich nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten konnte, als Hermine und ich in der Bücherei saßen. Dean ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war.

Die ganze restliche Zeit über tat ich dann so, als würde ich in die Bücher gucken und nach einem Beitrag zu unserem Thema, dass übrigens ´´Der Koboldaufstand von 1674´´ lautete, Ausschau halten.

In Wahrheit schob ich mir, selbstverständlich so, dass es weder Hermine, geschweige denn Madame Pince, mitkriegte, ein Kaugummi nach dem anderen rein. Ja, so schön kann Schule sein!

Nach der Schule, die im Großen und Ganzen nicht so toll war, wie die Geschichte der Zauberei- Stunde, versuchte ich in Ginnys Nähe zu sein, doch irgendwie sah ich sie nirgendwo.

Schließlich fand ich sie doch, aber sie war inmitten einer Schar von Freundinnen und plapperte wie wild.

„Hi Ginny!", rief ich.

Sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken.

„Hallo Ginny!", versuchte ich es noch mal und schwenkte meine Arme, wie sie es gestern auch getan hatte, ganz nach dem Motto Ich bin eine Windmühle´´.

Als sie nicht reagierte, gab ich es auf, auch wenn es mich ziemlich wurmte, aber vielleicht hatte sie mich einfach nicht gehört.

Ich spielte mit Neville eine Partie Zauberschach, die ich gewann. Ich war ziemlich unschlagbar, mal abgesehen von Ron. Nur er spielte besser als ich.

Ein klitzekleines Review wäre sehr nett!


	4. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!

Eigentlich wollte ich schon viel früher updaten, aber vor ein paar Wochen hat die Schule wieder angefangen und es ist alles ziemlich stressig, so dass ich nichts dergleichen geschafft habe, tut mir Leid!

Dafür kommt das Update jetzt, ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, bedanke mich bei all denen, die schon reviewt haben und wünsche viel Spaß beim dritten Kapitel!

Orchidee: Könntest du mir vielleicht deine E-Mailadresse geben, damit ich deine Revies auch beantworten kann? Das wäre sehr nett!

_**Kapitel 3: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**_

HERMINE

„HERMINE! WACH AUF!", schrie Parvarti.

Es drang zu mir durch wie durch einen Nebel... Eben war doch Seamus neben mir gewesen. Wo war er? Ich spürte eiskaltes Wasser über mein Gesicht fließen und schlug die Augen auf. Über mir stand Lavender, ein leeres Glas in der Hand.

„Endlich bist du wach! Du weißt schon, dass in zehn Minuten der Unterricht anfängt?"

„In zehn Minuten?", murmelte ich verschlafen. Überlegte fünf Sekunden. Und kam dann mit einem harten Aufprall auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „IN ZEHN MINUTEN?"

Fassungslos starrte ich sie an. In zehn Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen (wahrscheinlich waren es jetzt nur noch acht oder neun), ich war nicht angezogen, hatte mir die Zähne nicht geputzt und das Frühstück konnte ich nun auch vergessen.

Wie ein Wirbelwind fegte ich durch den ganzen Schlafsaal, suchte meine Sachen zusammen und begann schließlich in aller Eile mich anzuziehen und dabei halbwegs vernünftig meine Zähne zu putzen.

Lavender und Parvarti schauten mir etwas mitleidig dabei zu, tuschten sich die Wimpern und guckten ständig auf die Uhr. „Oh oh, wir haben noch drei Minuten."

„Fertig!", keuchte ich schließlich und stürmte dann mit meinen Klassenkameradinnen die Treppe runter.

Eine Minute nach acht standen wir vor der Kerkertür und klopften an. Snape öffnete uns die Tür mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht, dass nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.

„So so, so spät...", sagte er leise. „Setzen!"

Er betonte jede Silbe dieses Wortes. „Nachsitzen!"

Lavender und Parvarti starrte ihn, wie immer, wenn sie zu spät kamen, was nun mal ziemlich oft vorkam, fassungslos an, sagten aber nicht.

Lavender versuchte es mit einem besonders verführerischen Augenaufschlag, setzte sich aber schnell an ihr Pult, als sie Snapes Gesicht sah.

„Nach der Stunde können sie drei ihre Strafarbeiten _abholen_. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was zu tun ist.", sagte er und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Schnell senkte ich den Blick.

Gerade schnitt ich das Fenchelgras klein, als die Kerkertür erneut aufschlug. Mein Herz drohte sofort auszusetzen. Sein Haar war verstrubbelt und sein Umhang nicht richtig zu, was mir die Hitze ins Gesicht steigen ließ.

„Finnigan, Sie sind schon der vierte, der heute zu spät zu meinem Unterricht erscheint. Und auch sie kriegen eine Strafarbeit!" Und mit einem hämischen Grinsen katapultierte er den armen Seamus auf seinen Platz. Er saß direkt vor mir.

Mir entschlüpfte ein geflüstertes „Mach dir nichts draus!". Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte es nicht gesagt. Aber da war es schon raus.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, immer Snape in den Augenwinkeln behaltend, um nicht eine weitere Strafarbeit aufgebrummt zu kriegen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er wirkte irritiert.

„Und eine weitere Stunde Nachsitzen für Mr Finnigan und Miss Granger!" Snape.

Nachdem dieser kehrtgemacht hatte, flüsterte Ron mir zu: „Sag mal, wo hast du denn gesteckt heute morgen? Und was war das denn eben? Was ist heute bloß mit dir los? Hast du deine Tage oder so? Ginny meinte, dann werden so einige Mädchen launisch. Ich..."

Gerade wollte Ron eine weitere Palette von Fragen preisgeben, als Professor Snape ihn scharf ansah.

„Wir reden in der Pause drüber!", beendete er seinen Redeschwall.

„Mr Weasley, zehn Punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Reden im Unterricht. Und... ah ja, natürlich zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden der vier, weil Sie alle zu spät kamen."

Am Ende des Unterrichts gingen Lavender, Parvarti, Seamus und ich zu Snape nach vorne, während die restlichen Schüler ihre Sachen packten und nach und nach den Raum verließen. Malfoy sah mich feixend an, bevor er zu seinem nächsten Fachraum ging.

„Nun...", meinte Snape. „Kommen wir zu den Strafarbeiten. Sie, Miss Brown, können Mr Filch helfen, die Treppen, Flure und Korridore zu säubern. Sie, Miss Patil können ihrer Freundin bei dieser Arbeit helfen. Erscheinen Sie um 20°° Uhr bei dem Hausmeister. Und _Sie _Mr Finnigan und Miss Granger - die Bücher in einem bestimmten Raum dieser Gewölbe müssten dringend sortiert werden... Ebenfalls: Um 20°° Uhr vor diesem Unterrichtsraum hier. Sie können nun gehen..." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

Wir verließen so schnell wir konnten den Kerker.

In der Pause ließ Ron Worten Taten folgen. Er versuchte mich bis auf den letzten Tropfen auszuquetschen.

„Warum warst du so spät?"

„Ich hab einfach verschlafen, Ron!"

„Du verschläfst doch nie. Du hast noch nie verschlafen! Hat sie doch nicht, oder Harry?"

„Nein!", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Du..." Ron räusperte sich. „Du kannst es uns sagen, wenn du deine dingsda, na, du weißt schon was, hast. Wir.. wir können dich dann in Ruhe lassen!"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ron, mir wäre schon gedient, wenn du jetzt deine Klappe halten würdest!"

„Aber das ist komisch. Du verschläfst und was war denn das mit Seamus?"

„Was sollte da gewesen sein?", fragte ich und versuchte so unschuldig und ahnungslos wie möglich zu wirken, aber vermutlich wurde ich knallrot. Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Ron, es ist nichts!", fuhr ich ihn ärgerlich an.

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Er kam anscheinend zu einer Erkenntnis, denn er schaute mich mit offenem Mund an. Fassungslos. „Du bist schwanger! Schwangere Frauen sind immer merkwürdig, sagt Mum! Du bist müde, weil du schwanger bist. Und du baggerst Seamus an, um einen Vater für das Kind zu haben! Was ist den mit dem Leiblichen?"

Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los. „Schwanger!", gluckste er. „Auf was für Ideen kommst du denn? Schwanger!"

„Könnte doch sein!", meinte Ron ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Klar! Und ich bin der Vater von Snape!"

„Und?" Ron wandte sich wieder mir zu und versuchte Harry zu ignorieren, der einen weiteren Lachanfall bekam.

„Was und?" Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Bist du schwanger?"

„Quatsch!"

„Echt nicht?"

„Ron! Nein!"

Um 20:00 Uhr stand ich mit meinem Angebeteten vor der Kerkertür.

Ich hatte versucht, mir eine schöne Frisur zu machen, was aber kläglich gescheitert war, genauso wie der Versuch Make-up aufzulegen. Ich gab es schließlich auf, nachdem die Wimperntusche zum fünften Mal verwischt war, der Lipgloss auch beim dritten Versuch ihn aufzutragen auf den Teppich getropft war und mir die neuen Frisuren wieder und wieder nicht gefallen hatten.

Snape kam 20°² Uhr mit wehendem Umhang die Treppen hinunter. Wortlos, nur mit einer Geste, bedeutete er uns, ihm zu folgen. Er führte uns durch die Gänge mit ihren dicken Mauern. Nur die Fackeln erhellten die Finsternis. Alle schwiegen. Vor einer der vielen Türen, an denen wir vorbeigekommen waren, blieb er stehen.

Der Raum dahinter war genauso düster und trostlos wie alle anderen Räume auch, die im Kerkergewölbe lagen. Es war dunkel, staubig und schmutzig. Hunderte von Büchern lagen auf dem Boden. Moderig und mit Staub bedeckt. Hunderte Regale standen an den Wänden, genauso staubig. Schilder waren über den einzelnen Fächern angebracht. ´´Zaubertränke´´, ´´Flüche´´ oder ´´Kräuter´´ standen darauf. Befleckt, bei einigen kaum noch lesbar.

„Bis heute um 22°° Uhr sortieren Sie die Bücher nach Themen!"

„Alle?"

„Was Sie heute nicht schaffen, können Sie selbstverständlich auch morgen erledigen."

Seamus klappte die Kinnlade runter.

Mit einem letzten ruckartigen Nicken verschwand der schwarzhaarige Lehrer wie ein Schatten.

Sobald die Tür hinter Snape ins Schloss gefallen war stöhnte Seamus auf. „Das schaffen wir nie!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Stand einfach nur da. Schließlich nahm ich mir das erstbeste Buch. ´´Geheimwissenschaft der Tränke´´ war auf dem fleckigen Umschlag zu lesen. Ich suchte das Schild mit ´´Zaubertränke´´ am Regal und stellte das Buch dorthin. Seamus fing an mir zu helfen. Wir arbeiteten schweigend. Um 22°° Uhr holte Snape uns ab. Wir hatten kaum etwas geschafft.

SEAMUS

Schon wieder verschlafen heute Morgen. Diesmal war es aber weitaus schlimmer. Snape stand auf dem Stundenplan. Ich fluchte ziemlich laut, als ich so schnell wie möglich versuchte in meine Klamotten zu kommen. Ich konnte nur beten, dass Snape heute einen Rekordversuch im langen Duschen aufstellen wollte. Aber vielleicht war er deswegen auch extra früher aufgestanden, um eben nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Völlig abgehetzt und ungekämmt kam ich im Kerker an. Ich bekam zehn Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Snapes einzige Freude: Schüler ärgern. Oder war das schon wieder ein Wettbewerb? Wer ärgert am besten Schüler? Da würde Dumbledore haushoch verlieren.

Ich setzte mich still wie ein Mäuschen auf meinen Platz, als mich die Granger eine Reihe weiter hinten anquatschte.

„Mach dir nichts draus!", flüsterte sie.

Das irritierte mich ziemlich. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie hatte schon wieder zu viel Rouge genommen.

Ron schien das Verhalten seiner besten Freundin auch ziemlich zu verwirren, denn er fing sofort an, sie mit Fragen zu löchern: „Sag mal, wo hast du denn gesteckt heute morgen? Und was war das denn eben? Was ist heute bloß mit dir los? Hast du deine Tage oder so? Ginny meinte, dann werden so einige Mädchen launisch. Ich..."

Dafür zog Snape ihm auch zehn Punkte ab. Er wollte seinen tollen Schüler-ärgern-Wettbewerb wirklich gewinnen.

Nach der Stunde sagte uns Snape, was wir zu tun hatten, als Strafe dafür, dass wir zu spät gekommen waren. _Wir_ sind Lavender, Parvarti, Hermine und ich. Parvarti und Lavender mussten schrubben, bis ihnen die Hände abfielen und ich und Hermine mussten Bücher sortieren, bis der Arzt kam. Auch nicht schlecht! Auch ziemlich schrecklich!

In der Pause suchte ich wie immer einen flammend roten Haarschopf, deren Besitzer ein weibliches Geschöpf war. Ich fand sie etwas abseits des Gedränges, ausnahmsweise mal nicht von Freunden umringt.

„Hi Seamus!", rief sie und startete die Windmühlen-Masche.

„Hey Ginny!", rief ich zurück und begann auch die Windmühle zu machen.

„Tschüß, Dean! Muss weg!" Grinsend zeigte ich mit meinen Windmühlenarmen Richtung Ginny.

Er grinste zurück. „Na dann! Lass deine Hände bei dir!"

Ginny war, wie meistens, gut gelaunt.

„Na?"

„Na?"

„Und? Wie war der Unterricht bis jetzt?"

„Wir hatten Snape!"

„Ach so, verstehe. Irgendwas Besonderes passiert?"

„Schön wär's! Nichts ist passiert, außer dass ich heute Abend Bücher sortieren darf!" Ich zog eine Fratze.

„Wieso denn das?"

„Verschlafen. Ich kam höchstens zehn Minuten zu spät, aber du kennst ja Snape. Er hat mir sofort eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt."

Ginny seufzte. „Der Typ ist unmöglich. Der war doch bestimmt auch nicht immer pünktlich, als er Schüler war!"

„Ja ja, die guten alten Zeiten!"

„Das ist Filchs Spruch! Die guten alten Zeiten in denen Filch noch seine Schüler foltern konnte..." Ginny kicherte.

„Hör auf!"

Wir lachten beide los und verabredeten uns für die Mittagspause im Gryffindorturm zum Schachspielen. Sie wollte sehen, wie gut ich war.

Ich gewann alle Spiele. Nach drei Partien ergab Ginny sich und wir aßen Schokofrösche und alberten rum und quatschten.

„Im Schach bin ich unschlagbar!"

„Werd bloß nicht hochnäsig!"

„Ich doch nicht!" Ich tat gespielt erschrocken.

Ginny lächelte und sah mich an. Mit ihren Mandelaugen. Wurde sie rot oder hatte Hermine ihr den Tipp gegeben, sich so viel Rouge auf die Wangen zu schmieren?

Um 20°° Uhr war ich, wie Snape es befohlen hatte, bei der Kerkertür. Hermine und ich standen uns die Beine in den Bauch (na ja, okay, wenn man's genau nimmt, standen wir nicht sonderlich lange da). Auf jeden Fall entschieden zu lange, denn ich entdeckte, dass Hermine sich auch noch die Wimpern tuschte.

Ihre Wimpern waren ziemlich lang und dicht. Richtig hübsch. Von Natur aus sind doch Wimpern nicht so. Oder?

Ich beschloss, mich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, besser gesagt: Ich versuchte es!

Snape kam genau im richtigen Augenblick um mich von meiner Mitschülerin abzulenken. Er führte und durch dutzende Gange und Biegungen und nach etlichen, langen Minuten standen wir vor einer knorrigen alten Tür mit noch knorrigeren und älteren Regalen in dem Raum, der dahinter lag. Mal ganz zu schweigen von den befleckten, jahrtausende alten Büchern, die auf dem Boden lagen. Überall verstreut.

„Das schaffen wir nie!", stöhnte ich, nachdem Snape die Fliege gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht wollte er sich notieren, wie oft er heute seine Schüler gequält hatte, um morgen am Frühstückstisch damit angeben zu können.

Hermine begann irgendwann, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der ich immer wieder staunte, wie lange Wimpern solche Tusche doch machte, die Bücher zu sortieren. Ich half ihr. Keiner von uns redete. Ich schaute mir nur manchmal ihre Wimpern an.

Am Abend sah der Kerker auch nicht viel anders aus. Immer noch lagen die Bücher, wo sie gerade hingeschmissen worden waren. Die Regale waren nur kläglich gefüllt.

Bevor ich an diesem Abend einschlief, kamen mir Hermines Wimpern in den Sinn. Ich fragte mich, warum mir diese Megawimpern nicht früher aufgefallen waren.

Diese Nacht träumte ich von Hermine. Und von Ginny. Sie standen sich gegenüber, ich stand zwischen ihnen.

„Seamus, du musst dich entscheiden!", sagte Ginny und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Ja, du kannst uns nicht beide haben! Vielleicht hast du dir das so gedacht, aber..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Unmerklich und traurig.

„Entscheide dich!", fauchte Ginny. Sie schaute mich an, ihr rotes Haar glänzend wie Kupfer in der Sonne. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging über den Rasen davon. Hermine und ich schauten ihr hinterher, bis sie nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war.

„Hör auf dein Herz!", wisperte Hermine mir zu. Sie nahm meine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Dann ging auch sie.


	5. Die Ankündigung

Das neue Kapitel ist da :)!

Tja, die Ausbeute an Reviews war sehr, _sehr_ spärlich. Ein einziges. Nun, selbst für nur eine Leserin würde ich regelmäßig updaten (bzw. im Moment tu ich das sogar), aber ein paar mehr wären auch nicht schlecht. Ich hoffe, dass es dieses Mal besser wird!

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts außer die Handlung. Die Figuren und die Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!

Nun, viel Spaß bei...

_**Kapitel 4: Die Ankündigung**_

HERMINE:

An diesem Morgen hatte sich eine regelrechte Menschentraube vor dem schwarzen Brett gebildet. Ich quetschte mich zwischen den Schülern durch und las den Zettel, der über Nacht aufgehängt worden war.

_Ankündigung_

_An alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei:_

_Alle Schüler kommen am Anfang der Mittagspause bitte in die große Halle._

_Dumbledore hat Ihnen allen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen._

Ich fragte mich, was Dumbledore uns mitteilen wollte. Es musste etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges sein, sonst würde der Schulleiter nie alle in die Große Halle rufen lassen.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen schon Harry und Ron. Und Seamus erblickte ich weiter hinten. Mit Ginny. Gleich am Morgen ein kleiner Stich ins Herz. Ich setzte mich zu meinen besten Freunden und bemühte mich, nicht in die Richtung zu gucken, wo die Sonny Ginnys rotes Haar wie geschmolzenes Kupfer wirken ließ und Seamus sich angeregt mit ihr unterhielt und lachte.

„Hi!", begrüßte ich Ron und Harry.

„Hallo!", sagten die Beiden gleichzeitig.

„Na, wieder normal?", fragte Ron betont lässig.

„Ich bin _immer_ normal!", fauchte ich schlecht gelaunt. Erst Seamus und Ginny turtelnd, dann auch noch Rons blöde Fragen, die sich eindeutig auf den gestrigen Tag bezogen.

„Jaaaah, gestern warst du wirklich ausgesprochen normaal! Wirklich!", sagte Ron mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der mich wahnsinnig machte, weil er so schrecklich ironisch war.

„Bloß weil es _dir_ so vorkam, als ob ich gestern anders als sonst..."

„_Mir_? Nur _mir_ soll das aufgefallen sein? Harry, war sie gestern normal oder nicht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja..." Ron und ich starrten ihn beide beschwörend an, ganz nach dem Motto ´´Sei auf meiner Seite´´.

„Geht so...", sagte Harry, der Frage ausweichend.

„Siehst du!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Du warst _nicht_ normal!"

„Ich _war _normal!"

„Warst du nicht!"

„Und ob!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Natürlich!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Worum geht es denn?", mischte sich jemand in den hitzigen Streit ein. Es war Ginny.

„Hermine benimmt sich komisch!", erklärte ihr Ron.

„Oh nein! Er redet Quatsch!"

„Tu ich nicht! Weißt du, Ginny, erst kommt sie gestern zu spät zum Unterricht. Ausgerechnet sie! Und dann auch noch zu Zaubertränke, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass sie sich damit Nachsitzen einhandelt! Und dann baggert sie Seamus an! Hermine baggert ihn an!"

Ich wurde rot und bereute es zum mindestens hunderten Mal, dass ich diesen verfluchten Satz gesagt hatte. „Mach dir nichts draus!", hallte er in meinem Kopf wieder. „Mach dir nichts draus!"

Ginny lachte. Es klang künstlich. Es sah unecht aus. Sie sah mir kurz in die Augen. Prüfend, wer nun die Wahrheit sagte. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Tschüß, bis nachher!", rief Ginny und rannte aus der Halle.

„Was hatte die denn?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich und Seamus, der, wie so oft Kaugummi kaute, saßen in der Bibliothek, einen großen Stapel Bücher zwischen uns und versuchten, etwas über unser Thema in Geschichte der Zauberei rauszufinden.

„Ich frage mich,", sagte Seamus plötzlich, „wer dieses Fach erfunden oder zumindestens darauf bestanden hat, dass es unterrichtet wird."

„Wieso?", fragte ich, halb neugierig, warum er das wissen wollte, halb misstrauisch, weil er vielleicht nur von unserem Projekt ablenken wollte.

„Weil es absolut todlangweilig ist."

„Findest du?" Meine Stimme klang in meinen Ohren ziemlich nervös. Ich meine, ich hatte das allererste Mal _wirklich_ mit ihm _geredet_. Das war eine völlig neue Situation für mich.

„Du nicht?", entgegnete Seamus auf meine Frage.

„Nun, manchmal nicht. Also, bei Binns schon, aber einige Lehrer gestalten das sicher sehr interessant...", sagte ich unsicher.

„Wie du meinst!", sagte Seamus achselzuckend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Lehrer ließen uns vor der Mittagspause extra ein bisschen früher raus, damit wir auch wirklich rechtzeitig in der Großen Halle ankamen.

Als sich alle in der Halle versammelt hatten und unruhig, aber auch gespannt die Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore erwarteten, kamen auch die letzten Lehrer noch und setzten sich an ihren Tisch an einer Seite der Raumes. Auch Dumbledore trat ein. Er stellte sich hinter den Lehrertisch und begann zu sprechen. Sofort wurde es in der Halle ruhig.

„Hallo und willkommen zu einem Treffen der besonderen Art! Ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, was die ganze Schule betrifft. Schüler, so wie auch Lehrer. Eine Umstellung, die vielleicht für den ein oder anderen sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Ein Lehrer wird diese Schule verlassen."

Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln.

„Ein Lehrer verlässt Hogwarts?", flüsterte ich Harry und Ron stirnrunzelnd zu, die mir gegenüber saßen.

„Hoffentlich ist es Snape!" Ron grinste.

„Au ja! Ohne Snape würde mir die Schule vielleicht sogar Spaß machen!", sagte Harry, ebenfalls von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

Dumbledore erhob wieder sein Wort. „Professor Sinistra wird uns verlassen!"

Es wurde augenblicklich still in der Halle. So still, dass man sicher eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Professor Sinistra wollte euch zum Abschied eine Freude machen. Heute Abend findet eine Disco in dieser Halle statt."

Alle schienen sich ziemlich zu freuen und aus dem Häuschen zu sein, nur ich nicht. Partys waren nichts für mich. Ich konnte nicht tanzen und wollte es auch deshalb nicht unbedingt.

„Trotz der Freude darüber, sollten wir den Grund, warum diese Disco stattfindet, nicht vergessen. Bitte!"

Er wies mit der Hand auf die Astronomielehrerin, die aufstand und sich räusperte.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass ich solch wunderschönen Jahre in Hogwarts verbringen durfte. Es war mir eine Freude zu sehen, wie Sie sich ständig weiterentwickelt und dazugelernt haben und wie Sie sich gefreut haben über ein Ohnegleichen."

Parvarti, die direkt neben mir saß, schluchzte. Ihre Freundin Lavender hatte auch Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich werde diese Schule niemals vergessen. Danke an alle!", beendete Professor Sinistra ihre Rede.

Tosender Applaus brach los. Die Lehrerin selbst schien sich zusammenzureißen. Sie wollte anscheinend bei ihrem Abtritt keine Tränen zurücklassen, doch man sah, dass sie um ihre Fassung rang, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

„Ihr habt nun Zeit, euch für die Disco fertig zu machen. Die restlichen Schulstunden fallen aus.", sagte Dumbledore, als der Applaus langsam abklung.

Gejubel brach los.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich bei der Disco eigentlich dabei sein würde, denn ob Snape das Nachsitzen Nachsitzen sein lassen würde, da war ich mir nicht so sicher. Seamus anscheinend auch nicht. Er schaute mich unsicher über den Tisch hinweg an. Mir direkt in die Augen.

SEAMUS:

Heute hatte ich mir meinen Wecker extra früh gestellt. Ich hatte ihn verzaubert, so, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktionierte.

Es war 6°° Uhr, als er klingelte und mich aus einem blödsinnigen Traum riss, der von Hermine und Ginny und mir gehandelt hatte.

Ich ging sofort unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war eiskalt und ich schon nach wenigen Sekunden hellwach.

Als ich nach unten in den Gemeinschafstraum ging, nachdem ich angezogen war und mir schon die Zähne geputzt hatte, war noch keiner da. Der Zettel, der am schwarzen Brett hing, fiel mir sofort auf. Er war groß über alle anderen Mitteilungen gehängt worden.

_Ankündigung_

_An alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei:_

_Alle Schüler kommen am Anfang der Mittagspause bitte in die große Halle._

_Dumbledore hat Ihnen allen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen._

Ich überlegte, was das sein sollte, was Dumbledore uns unbedingt mitteilen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er uns sagen, dass Snape den Wettbewerb Schüler-Ärgern gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel am warmen Kaminfeuer sinken und starrte vor mich hin. Da hörte ich Schritte, die die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal runterkamen. Ginny erschien. Sie war ebenfalls schon bereit für die Schule, wenn man das Essen mal ausnahm.

„Hi!", begrüßte sie mich.

Sie kam zu mir rüber und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Positiv, positiv! Mich durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl. Irgendwie kam ich mir ein bisschen so vor, als hätte ich LSD genommen oder Kokain geschnupft. Ziemlich high. Dabei war es ´´nur´´ ein kleiner Kuss. Gehaucht, nur auf die Wange gehaucht.

„Hi!" Ich grinste sie an.

Ginny setzte sich mir gegenüber auf das Sofa.

„Wie geht's?", fragte sie.

„Gut! Ähm... und... und dir?"

„Oh, mir auch! Ja!"

Eine lange Pause entstand. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das LSD ließ nach. Ich wechselte wieder in den Normalzustand.

„Wollen wir schon mal essen gehen?" Das war eine gute Frage von mir.

„Okay!", stimmte Ginny zu.

Wir standen gemeinsam auf. Ginny miteiner fließenden Bewegung, ich wie ein alter Mann. Einen Wer-steht-am-elegantesten-und-anmutigsten-auf-Wettbewerb hätte sie sofort und auf der Stelle gewonnen. Und ich wäre Letzter geworden.

Sie schlüpfte als erstes durch das Porträtloch, dann kam ich. Gemeinsam gingen wir in die große Halle.

Das es noch früh am Morgen war, saßen nur vereinzelt Schüler an den Tischen. Ginny schritt voran, ich dackelte ihr hinterher, als wir uns einen Platz an dem langen Tisch der Gryffindors suchten und anfingen zu frühstücken.

„Könntest du mir mal bitte den Kürbissaft geben?", fragte ich ganz Gentleman-like. Ginny schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Ungläubigkeit und einem Kurz-vor-dem-Loslachen-Blick an. Reagierten Frauen immer so auf Gentlemen?

„Klar!", sagte sie schließlich und reichte mir den Krug rüber.

„Dankeschön!" Ich war wirklich sehr galant.

Ich griff nach dem Behälter. Ginnys Hand und meine Hand berührten sich. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie mir einen Stromschlag verpasst und es kam wie es kommen musste: Ich ließ den Kürbissaft fallen. Der Krug zersprang in Scherben, als er auf dem Boden zerschlug und der Kürbissaft ergoss sich auf den Fliesen. Das Wasser rann in die Ritzen, lief weiter, sammelte sich manchmal.

„Wollt ihr warten, bis es sich in der ganzen Halle verteilt hat oder warum sitzt ihr da wie Statuen?" Ron. Er sah verwundert von einem zum anderen.

Ginny zückte so schnell sie konnte ihren Zauberstab. Sie sah mich nicht an. „_Ratzeputz_!" Der Saft verschwand, genauso wie die Überreste des Kruges.

„S-sorry!", war meine Entschuldigung. Das klang irgendwie schon nicht mehr so edel.

„Macht nichts! Kann doch jedem mal passieren!", meinte Ginny und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich begann, in ihrem Blick zu versinken. Rons Schwester wandte sich aprubt wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und zerstörte den Zauber.

„Was machst du heute denn so?", fragte das schönste Mädchen der Welt kauend.

„Och, ich weiß noch nicht so recht..."

„Lust auf ´ne Partie Schach?"

„Du wirst verlieren!", sagte ich voraus.

„Oh nein, diesmal nicht." Sie lachte.

„Oh doch!"

„Mhmh!" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „No no no!"

Ginny und ich unterhielten uns gerade über das letzte Quidditchspiel, als es ein paar Plätze weiter laut wurde.

„Siehst du!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Du warst _nicht_ normal!"

„Ich _war _normal!", schrie Hermine hitzig.

„Warst du nicht!"

„Und ob!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Natürlich!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Worum geht es denn?", mischte sich jemand in den hitzigen Streit ein. Es war Ginny. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie sie aufgestanden und zu ihrem streitenden Bruder und dessen Freundin hinübergegangen war.

„Hermine benimmt sich komisch!", meinte Ron auf ihre Frage.

Es wurde langsam ziemlich still in der Großen Halle. Es schienen sich immer mehr Leute für den Streit zu interessieren.

„Oh nein! Er redet Quatsch!" Fast schon klang es ein bisschen hysterisch, so wie Hermine das sagte. Besser gesagt: kreischte!

„Tu ich nicht! Weißt du, Ginny, erst kommt sie gestern zu spät zum Unterricht. Ausgerechnet sie! Und dann auch noch zu Zaubertränke, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass sie sich damit Nachsitzen einhandelt! Und dann baggert sie Seamus an! Hermine baggert ihn an!" Ron fuchtelte beim Reden mit den Händen in der Luft herum und gestikulierte wild, um seiner Schwester deutlich zu machen, wie wahr und wichtig das war.

Mir fiel ein was Hermine gesagt hatte. Urplötzlich. „Mach dir nichts draus!" Aber damit hatte sie mich doch nicht angeflirtet! Sie war ja schließlich nicht in mich verknallt. Aber komisch war es schon. Und Hermine wurde rot bei dieser Anschuldigung. Knallrot. Vielleicht hatte sie Zauberrouge auf den Wangen? Eben war sie doch noch nicht so rot gewesen!

Ginny lachte Ron aus, bevor sie mit einem „Tschüß, bis nachher!" abzwitscherte.

„Was hatte die denn?" Ron sah Harry verblüfft an.

Ich fragte mich das Gleiche. Das man seinen Bruder ein bisschen auslachte war ja wohl nicht der Rede wert!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine meinte heute in Geschichte der Zauberei, als wir in der Bibliothek saßen, sie finde, dass dieses Fach eigentlich gar nicht so langweilig sei, das würde an dem Lehrer liegen. Ob sie Recht hatte? Ich schaute sie gedankenverloren an. Ihre Wimpern waren wirklich schön. Fast noch schöner als Ginnys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was meinst du, will Dumbledore uns mitteilen?", fragte mich Dean.

Wir waren, wie alle Schüler, auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht soll Du-weißt-schon-wer demnächst bei uns einziehen!"

„Oder seine Tochter!"

„Vielleicht lässt Dumbledore alle Quidditchspiele ausfallen!"

„Oder er will selber mitspielen!"

Wir brachen in Gelächter aus. Konnte man sich den Alten auf einem Besen vorstellen?

Doch der Schuldirektor wollte keine von unseren Vermutungen in Erfüllung gehen lassen.

„Hallo und willkommen zu einem Treffen der besonderen Art! Ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, was die ganze Schule betrifft. Schüler, so wie auch Lehrer. Eine Umstellung, die vielleicht für den ein oder anderen sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Ein Lehrer wird diese Schule verlassen."

„Wer könnte das sein?" Dean runzelte die Stirn.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer wohl? Snape hat gehört, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht hier einzieht, also zieht er zu ihm!"

Dean grinste. „Alles klar!"

„Professor Sinistra wird uns verlassen!", sagte Dumbledore über das Getuschel hinweg. Und dann wurde es verdammt still. Auch Hermine war still. Ich hatte zufällig in ihre Richtung geschaut.

„Professor Sinistra wollte euch zum Anschied eine Freude machen. Heute Abend findet eine Disco in dieser Halle statt."

Da war mir klar, dass das meine Chance sein würde, um an Ginny ranzukommen. Das war ideal! Tanzen, trinken und dann knutschen! Ginny und ich würden nach dem heutigen Abend ein Paar sein! Soviel stand fest!

„Trotz der Freude darüber, sollten wir den Grund, warum diese Disco stattfindet, nicht vergessen. Bitte!"

Er wies mit der Hand auf die Astronomielehrerin, die aufstand und sich räusperte.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass ich solch wunderschönen Jahre in Hogwarts verbringen durfte. Es war mir eine Freude zu sehen, wie Sie sich ständig weiterentwickelt und dazugelernt haben und wie Sie sich gefreut haben, über ein Ohnegleichen."

Man hörte ein paar Schülerinnen schluchzen. Schülerinnen, selbstverständlich! Männer heulen sich über so was nicht die Augen aus!

„Ich werde diese Schule niemals vergessen. Danke an alle!", beendete Professor Sinistra ihre Rede.

„Bitte!", flüsterte ich.

Dean haute mir mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Wenn du nicht Nachsitzen hättest, dann wärt ihr heute sicher zusammengekommen, du und Ginny!"

Nachsitzen! Das hatte ich total vergessen! Snape würde sicher nicht so großzügig sein und sagen: „Los, Kinderchen, hopp, hopp, auf zur Disco! Habt Spaß, so lange ihr könnt! Bücher sortieren ist stinklangweilig, geht tanzen!"

Ich warf einen Blick zu Hermine rüber. Die sah genauso aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Verwirrt, ratlos... auch sie schien nicht zu wissen, ob Snape uns den Spaß gönnen würde.


	6. Die Disco

So, da bin ich wieder, ich hab das Warten auf Kommis satt, ich update trotzdem!

Disclamer: Mir gehört gar nichts, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

****

**_Kapitel 5: Die Disco_**

HERMINE:

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir so viel Zeit für irgendwelche Stylingaktionen kriegen. Wir brauchen doch keine drei, vier Stunden und mehr um uns für eine Disco fertig zu machen! Das macht doch kein Mensch!", sagte Ron ungläubig.

Die Jungs und ich blieben am Tisch sitzen, während die meisten anderen Schüler zur Eingangshalle drängelten, damit sie genug Zeit hatten, sich für die Party zurechtzumachen.

„Ron, Mädchen benötigen normalerweise mindestens drei Stunden, sonst haben sie das Gefühl einfach schrecklich auszusehen!", belehrte ich Ron und dachte dabei an Lavender und Parvarti, die jetzt sicherlich schon aufgeregt durch den Gryffindorturm liefen und „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden!" jammerten.

„Du nicht!"

„Warum ausgerechnet ich nicht?" Ich blitzte ihn gefährlich an.

„Du brauchst nie so lange, du..."

„Stopp!", rief Harry. "Aufhören! Fangt nicht schon wieder an zu streiten!"

„Ich geh dann mal!" Ich stand auf und stürmte aus der großen Halle. Ob alle so dachten wie Ron? Das ich einfach ein burschikoses Mädchen war, die nur zwei Jungs als Freunde hatte und sich nie richtig ins Zeug legte, um einem Jungen zu gefallen? Ich atmete tief durch. Ich wollte nicht anfangen zu weinen! Nicht wegen Ron!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was soll ich denn nehmen?", hörte ich Parvarti schon kreischen, bevor ich die Tür zum Schlafsaal geöffnet hatte.

„Hermine!" Hysterisch fuchtelte Parvarti mit mindestens zehn verschiedenen Oberteilen in der Luft herum, als sie mich erblickte. „Was soll ich nehmen? Nun sag schon! Was soll ich denn bloß anziehen? Lavender meinte, dass Pinke hier würde mir gut stehen." Sie wedelte mit einem neonpinken Top, dass einen supertiefen Ausschnitt hatte. „Was sagst du Hermine? Soll ich das tragen? Mir persönlich gefällt eigentlich das Grüne besser!" Sie zeigte auf ein dunkelgrünes Samttop.

„Nehm doch einfach das Violette mit den Pailletten!", seufzte ich, als Parvarti Luft holte.

„Oh." Die Inderin schaute sich das Top an und überlegte anscheinend, ob sie auf meinen Rat hören sollte oder lieber nicht. „Klar! Natürlich! Das sieht super aus! Danke Hermine, danke!", kreischte sie dann plötzlich schrill wieder los.

Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht taub sein würde, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig wäre. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken und beobachtete Lavender, die vor dem Spiegel stand und einen Rock nach dem nächsten anprobierte.

Parvarti strahlte, als sie aus dem Bad kam. „Und, wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wow!", hauchte ihre Freundin. „Es sieht wunderschön aus!"

„Ja, es sieht wirklich gut aus.", stimmte ich zu.

Ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte. Sie sah fantastisch aus!

„Möchtest du in deinen Schulklamotten zu einer Disco? Ich meine, da kannst du doch nicht mit _den_ Klamotten hingehen! Das sieht, ehrlich gesagt, etwas uncool aus!", erklärte Parvarti mir, als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste. „Du kannst dir gerne ein Top von mir leihen. Und einen Rock. Und Schuhe brauchst du auch. Kannst du überhaupt auf High-Heels laufen? Oder hast..."

„Ich gehe nicht!", rief ich völlig entnervt von dem schrillen Gekreische.

„Was?" Fassungslos starrten die beiden Freundinnen mich an.

„Warum denn das nicht? Parvarti hat doch gesagt, sie kann die Klamotten leihen und..."

„Ich muss bei Snape nachsitzen! Schon vergessen?"

„Uuuh!"

„Uuuh, jaah!", äffte ich sie nach. Eigentlich war das nicht meine Art, aber es ging mir auf den Keks: Die Streitereien mit Ron, die Frage, was man alles anzieht und was nicht...

„Hermine, ist...", setzte Parvarti an.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. Ginny steckte ihren roten Haarschopf durch die Tür. „Snape steht vor der fetten Dame. Er will dich und Seamus sprechen, Hermine. Kommst du?"

Ich nickte. Ging die Treppe runter, folgte dem kupfernem Haar. Vor dem Porträtloch stieß ich auf Seamus.

„Meinst du, wir können auch in die Disco?", fragte er mich leise.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht."

Snape wartete schon ungeduldig vor dem Porträt und fuhr sich dabei ständig durch das ohnehin schon fettige Haar. „Sie dürfen heute Abend mit in die Disco. Professor Dumbledore meinte, jeder solle das Geschenk Professor Sinistras nutzen. Aber Morgen geht es weiter. So lange, bis die Bibliothek aufgeräumt ist!" Er schaute uns böse an, ein dünnlippiges, gemeines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seamus wartete, bis Snape außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, dann jubelte er. „Ja! Ja, ja, ja!"

Ich schaute mir seinen Freudetanz mit an. Irgendwann stutze er und sah mich an. „Freust du dich nicht?"

„Disco ist nicht so mein Ding.", sagte ich einfach.

Er nickte, als ob er verstehen würde und sah mich mit seinen braunen Augen an. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„O-Okay! Ich geh mich dann mal fertig machen!" Er machte eine vage Handbewegung Richtung der fetten Dame. Er ging und ich stand alleine auf dem Korridor. Ich ließ mich an der Wand hinuntergleiten. Im Turm waren Parvarti und Lavender. Ich hatte keine Lust auf ihr Gekreische.

Doch wenn ich gedacht hatte, ich hätte nun meine Ruhe, da hatte ich mich gründlich geirrt. Meine Schlafsaalgenossinnen stürzten durch das Porträtloch auf mich zu. Lavender hatte Lockenwickler in den Haaren, Parvarti hatte nur ein geschminktes Auge und beide waren im Bademantel. Parvarti trug einen in babyrosa, Lavender hatte einen Babyblauen.

„Hermine, wo bleibst du? Du musst dich doch für die Disco fertigmachen! Du hast nur noch ein paar Stunden, da kannst d doch nicht hier hocken und Trübsal blasen oder was weiß ich, was du getan hast, komm!" Lavender zog mich auf die Beine und gemeinsam zerrten mich die Freundinnen in den Schlafsaal.

Während Lavender den ganzen Kleiderschrank nach Klamotten durchforstete, zog Parvarti mich aus. Gemeinsam begannen sie, mich für die Disco zu stylen. Zum Schluss zogen sie mich, völlig begeistert von meinem Aussehen, vor den Spiegel.

„Wow!", hauchte Lavender, wie sie es auch schon bei Parvarti gemacht hatte. „Du siehst himmlisch aus!"

„Wahnsinnig sexy!", stimmte Parvarti zu.

Ich musterte mich. Das Top war marineblau und ziemlich tief ausgeschnitten, der Rock war aus Jeansstoff und wahnsinnig kurz. Die High-Heels glitzerten in Silber, meine Haare fielen in wunderschönen Locken über meine Schultern, meine Augen waren mit tiefschwarzem Kajal umrandet und meine Lippen glänzten rosig. Ich fand selber, dass ich ziemlich gut aussah.

„Kommt ihr, Mädels? Die Disco fängt in zehn Minuten an! Beeilt euch!", rief Lavender hysterisch mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Parvarti und Lavender liefen, so gut sie konnten, los, ihre Schuhe klackerten auf dem Boden. Ich versuchte hinterherzukommen und stolperte. Es war irgendwie schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte, mit solchen Schuhen zu laufen.

Als ich in der großen Halle ankam, hatte ich den Dreh langsam raus und geriet nicht mehr bei jedem zweiten Schritt ins Straucheln. Ich entdeckte Ron und Harry in der Eingangshalle und gesellte mich zu ihnen. Sie trugen beide T-Shirts und Jeans.

„Hi!", begrüßte ich sie.

Ron drehte sich gelangweilt zu mir um und machte den Mund auf, um etwas auf meine Begrüßung zu erwidern, als er mich sah. Ihm klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen starrte mich nun auch Harry an.

„Du siehst wirklich... gut aus!", stammelte er.

„Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Ron. „Wahnsinn!"

In diesem Moment beschloss ich, den Streit von heute Morgen einfach zu vergessen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Heute treten, wie auch beim Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr, die Schicksalsschwestern auf!", kündigte Dumbledore an.

Er stand auf einer kleinen Bühne an der rechten Seite der großen Halle. Links war ein Büffet aufgebaut worden, im hinteren Teil der Großen Halle standen Tische und Stühle und im vorderen Teil war die Tanzfläche.

„Viel Spaß!" Mit viel Applaus wurde er von der Bühne geleitet, doch noch mehr erscholl, als die Schicksalsschwestern auf die Bühne kamen, sich in Positur warfen, „Eins, zwei, drei, vier" anzählten und losrockten.

Die Menge kreischte und fing an zu tanzen und ich fühlte mich ziemlich verloren zwischen all diesen Leuten. Erfolglos versuchte ich, mir einen Weg zum Büffet zu bahnen. Und als auch noch Ron an meinen Klamotten zog, wobei ich hoffte, dass er nicht einen Blick unter meinen Rock oder in meinen Ausschnitt gewagt hatte, gab ich es auf. Ich seufzte ergeben und fing an mitzutanzen.

Beim Tanzen suchte ich nach Seamus. Er war sicherlich auch auf der Tanzfläche, er war so ein Typ. Ich suchte die Tanzfläche so gut ich konnte ab, doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Gerade, als ich mich zum fünfzigsten Mal fragte, wo er war, tauchte er neben mir auf. Er grinste mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück. Ginny kam und das Lächeln verging mir. Sie tanzte Seamus an und er ging voll drauf ein.

Ich trat den Rückzug an und bahnte mir nun ziemlich brutal einen Weg durch die Menge. Ich holte mir eine Cola und setzte mich an einen der leeren Tische. Mir war zum Heulen zumute.

Ich beobachte die Scheinwerfer, die ab und zu durch den Raum zuckten. Beobachtete die Discokugel, ihr metallisches Glänzen. Die Schüler auf der Tanzfläche, die sich hin und herwiegten und schaute mir die vereinzelten Leute an den Tischen an. Hörte die Musik. Das Wummern.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da schon gesessen hatte, als ein ganz langsamer Song angespielt wurde. Viele schlossen sich zu Pärchen zusammen und tanzten eng miteinander. Lavender entdeckte ich mit Dean, Parvarti hatte sich Harry geschnappt. Er warf mir einen hilflosen Blick zu. Ron schien kein Mädchen gefunden zu haben, mit dem er zu diesem langsamen Lied tanzen konnte, auf jeden Fall kam er zu mir rüber.

„Lustig hier, oder?", sagte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Mhm. Wahnsinnig.", sagte ich, ebenso nicht enthusiastisch wie er.

„Soll ich dir noch eine Cola mitbringen oder ein Butterbier?"

„Butterbier, bitte!"

Wenige Minuten später kam er mit zwei Krügen Butterbier an meinen Tisch.

„Hast du Harry schon gesehen?" Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schaute er kurz zu Harry und Parvarti hinüber. „Klammeraffe Patil hat sich ihn geholt. Sieht ziemlich verzweifelt aus, der Arme!"

„Nun, Dean scheint auch nicht gerade glücklich zu sein. Guck mal, er versucht Lavender abzuwimmeln!"

„Schafft er nicht. Lavender ist erbarmungslos."

Wir kicherten und machten uns noch über das ein oder andere Paar lustig. Über den genervten Draco Malfoy und die verliebt aussehende Pansy Parkinson. Über Millicent Bulstrode, die Neville, wortwörtlich, fest im Griff hatte.

„Hast du eigentlich Ginny irgendwo gesehen?", fragte mich Ron.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Fred und George. Mit Katie und Angelina!"

Der Schmusesong verklang und es wurde wieder rockig, so dass auch Ron wieder die Tanzfläche stürmte, wo Harry ihn glücklich empfing.

Ich entschied mich etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Das war immer noch besser, als hier rumzusitzen. Ich stöckelte mit meinen hohen Schuhen in die Eingangshalle. Sie war leer. Fast leer. Am Anfang der Treppe konnte ich zwei Menschen ausmachen, die heftigst miteinander beschäftigt waren. Als ich näher kam, erkannte ich sie: Ginny und Seamus! Mir blieb die Luft weg.

So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich mit hinaus in die Nacht. Ich ließ mich auf eine Bank fallen. Die Tränen konnte ich nicht länger zurückhalten.

SEAMUS:

„Irgendeine krieg ich auch noch rum!", meinte Dean grinsend, während er sich vor dem Spiegel des Waschraums eine weitere handvoll Gel in die Haare klatschte. Mein Freund zupfte und zippelte an seiner Frisur herum und nahm immer mehr und mehr Gel.

„Meinst du nicht, das reicht für heute?", fragte ich entnervt, nachdem er schon fast mehr als eine halbe Tube verbraucht hatte.

„Was reicht für heute?", fragte er abwesend und zupfte sich eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht.

Wortlos nahm ich ihm das Gel weg, als er schon wieder danach griff. Vielleicht war heute sein Ich-will-schlimmer-aussehen-als-die-Freunde-von-Malfoy-Tag. Das würde alles erklären.

„Hey!", beschwerte er sich, nun voll anwesend. „Gib mein Shockwaves-Gel her! Das war teuer!"

„Warum verbrauchst du es dann so schnell?"

„Gib's her!"

„Warte doch mal! Hier steht _Extrastrong _. Da brauchst du nicht so viel nehmen!"

„Gib-mir-so-fort-mein-Haar-gel-zurück!", sagte er langsam.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd.

Er entriss mir die Tube unsanft und stellte sich wieder vor den Spiegel.

„Viel Spaß dann noch!"

Dean reagierte nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er beleidigt.

Als ich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterkam, lief dort ein aufgeregter Neville von Ecke zu Ecke.

„Seamus! Hat jemand Seamus gesehen?", rief er. „Wo steckt..."

„Hier, Neville! Was ist?", brüllte ich quer durch den ganzen Raum.

Manchmal hatte ich nämlich das Gefühl, er wäre schwerhörig. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen unsichtbaren M-p-3-Player, der ständig und immer laute Musik spielte. Dann wäre es kein Wunder, wenn er uns nicht hörte. Aber ich verwarf meine Theorie sofort, denn

1.) Wir würden die Musik ja auch hören.

Und 2.) Neville hört eigentlich gar nicht so gerne Musik.

„Snape wartet draußen auf dem Korridor auf dich.", erklärte mir mein Klassenkamerad.

„Oh oh, was hast du verbrochen Seamus?"

Fred und George, die Weasley-Zwillinge tauchten neben mir auf.

„Warst du nicht artig?"

„Böser Junge!"

Sie zwinkerten mir zu.

Ich traf Hermine am Porträtloch.

„Meinst du, wir können auch in die Disco?", fragte ich sie.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht.", war ihre mürrische Antwort. Danke, hätte ich mir ja schenken können! Sie zu fragen, meine ich.

Die überdimensionale Fledermaus wartete tatsächlich noch auf dem Korridor. Ohne Begrüßung oder sonstigen Schnickschnack legte er los: „Sie dürfen heute Abend mit in die Disco. Professor Dumbledore meinte, jeder solle das Geschenk Professor Sinistras nutzen. Aber Morgen geht es weiter. So lange, bis die Bibliothek aufgeräumt ist!" Konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, auch wenn ihn der erste Teil seiner Rede sichtlich Mühe gekostet hatte. So etwas Nettes auszusprechen lag ihm einfach nicht.

Und ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um erst nachdem er weg war „Ja! Ja, ja, ja!" zu jubeln. Hätte mir bestimmt wieder eine Strafarbeit eingebracht. Grund wäre ´´Rumhüpfen auf den Fluren´´ gewesen.

Na ja, ich hüpfte also da rum und freute mich und was machte Hermine? Richtig: Stumpf in die Gegend starren, stocksteif, wie ein Brett.

„Freust du dich nicht?" Ich sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Disco ist nicht so mein Ding.", antwortete sie.

Es sah ihr ähnlich. Streber feiern nicht gerne! Und Streber mit schönen Wimpern anscheinend auch nicht. Ob Streber mit wunderschönen Wimpern und noch schöneren braunen Augen auch nicht gerne feierten? Hermines Augen waren so. So schön. So...

„O-Okay! Ich geh mich dann mal fertig... machen!"

Ich hatte gestottert! Ich hatte gestottert! Auf dem ganzen Weg hoch zu unserem Schlafsaal überlegte ich, warum ich bloß gestottert hatte. Es war doch nur Hermine! Oder?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Heute treten, wie auch beim Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr, die Schicksalsschwestern auf!", kündigte Dumbledore an.

Ich freute mich. Ich stand auf ihre Musik. Wirklich nur auf ihre _Musik_. Sonst wäre ich ja nicht scharf auf Ginny!

„Viel Spaß!", meine unser Schulleiter noch, aber in dem Gejubel, als die Schwestern auf die Bühne kamen, ging es ziemlich unter.

Die Band rockte los und wir mit ihnen. Ich tanzte als erstes ziemlich am Rand der Tanzfläche, die aufgebaut worden war. Selbstverständlich tanzte ich mit Ginny. Sie sah ziemlich gut aus, mit ihrem schwarzen Minikleid und dem tiefen Ausschnitt. Rattenscharf!

Dann guckte ich einmal, wie weit Dean mit seinen Aufreißversuchen war, aber zu seinem Bedauern fand er kein Mädchen, dass heiß genug für ihn war. Er meinte das jedenfalls. Ich glaube eher, er fand kein Mädchen, dass ihn heiß genug fand, was angesichts seiner schrecklichen Frisur auch kein Wunder war.

Während ich zurück zu Ginny ging und mich durch die tanzenden Massen schob, sah ich auch Hermine. Sie sah fantastisch aus! Das Top, dass sie trug war mindestens so weit ausgeschnitten wie Ginnys Kleid. Ich bemerkte erst da, wie viel Busen Hermine eigentlich hatte. Ihre Dinger waren ziemlich groß.

Sie tanzte halb mit Ron, halb allein und schien auch nur so halb bei der Sache zu sein, wie sie sich bewegte. Hermine schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Als Ginny kam, tanzte ich mit ihr weiter.

„Ist dir auch so heiß wie mir?", brüllte mir Ginny nach einiger Zeit zu.

„Was?", brüllte ich zurück, um gleich darauf den Sinn ihrer Worte zu kapieren.

Doch da hatte Ginny schon längst reagiert und mich von der Tanzfläche gezogen, in die Eingangshalle und nach draußen.

„Mensch ist das erfrischend!", sagte sie aufatmend, während sie tief die kühle Nachtluft einatmete.

Es war eine klare Nacht, die Sterne am Himmel schienen hell, als wollten sie sagen, dass wir auch ruhig draußen hätten feiern können. Aber das war Quatsch! Sterne redeten nicht.

„Tolle Disco, oder?" Ginny sah mich an.

"Finde ich auch!"

„Hast du Durst?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich kann dir was zu trinken holen, wenn _du_ Durst hast !"

„Oh, nein, danke, Seamus, das brauchst du... also du musst das nicht... Du musst das nicht machen!" Sie wurde rot wie der Lippenstift, den meine Mutter immer benutzte. Der war auch so rot. Rotrosa. Rosarot.

Ginny griff schüchtern nach meiner Hand. Seit wann war sie schüchtern? Ich schien wohl ziemlich verwirrt geguckt zu haben, denn Ginny ließ meine Hand schnell los und japste: „'Tschuldigung!" als hätte sie Asthma.

„Schon okay!", sagte ich und griff etwas grob nach ihrer Hand. Verlegen guckte sie in eine andere Richtung. So würde das nie was werden! Ich wollte mit ihr knutschen, und zwar schnellstmöglichst!

Ich lief also zu den Rosenbüschen, riss schnell eine der Blumen ab, wobei ich mich natürlich an den Stacheln piekste und rannte schnell wieder zu ihr zurück. Beziehungsweise, ich _wollte_ zu ihr zurückrennen. Sie war weg.

Ich fand sie in der leeren Eingangshalle, wo sie auf der Treppe saß und ziemlich nervöswirkend den Boden mit ihren Fingerknöcheln bearbeitete.

„Hey Ginny, da bist du ja!" Ich wedelte mit den Armen -die Windmühlen-Nummer beherrschte ich inzwischen ganz gut- und setzte mich neben sie.

„Hab ich für dich gepflückt!" Ich hielt ihr die rote Rose unter die Nase. Ginny nahm sofort, wie ein Chamäleon, ihre Farbe an.

„Oh, d-danke! Ich dachte schon, du wärst abgehauen, ich wusste nicht... also..."

„Schöne Mädchen lasse ich nie sitzen!" Was war ich doch für ein charmanter Kerl!

Wir würden uns küssen, gleich war sie bereit. Sie fiel mir um den Hals, noch die Rose in der einen Hand haltend, die mir prompt den Hals zerstach. Und dann küsste sie mich. Ich bekam wieder so ein Koks-LSD-Gefühl.

Wir knutschten ziemlich lange und ausdauernd durch. Irgendwann hörte ich Schritte und riss die Augen auf. Dann musste ich eben mit offenen Augen weiterküssen!

Die Schritte gehörten Hermine. Sie sah mich. Ich sah sie: ihren Blick! Die braunen Augen blickten zu mir, verletzt. Dann rannte sie weg. Ihr Blick gab mir einen Stich. Mir verging alle Lust am Küssen und ich ließ Ginny, mit der Ausrede müde zu sein, sitzen.

„Müde? Seamus, wir sind vielleicht gerade mal ´ne halbe Stunde beschäftigt!" Ginny schaute mich komisch an, doch ich ignorierte es.

Im Schlafsaal warf ich mich auf min Himmelbett und fragte mich, wieso ich ausgerechnet bei Hermine stammelte und stotterte und es mich auch noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzte, dass sie verletzt war. Ich stotterte bei Ginny doch auch nicht! Und ich war schließlich in Ginny verknallt. Den Gedanken, dass ich mich eben selbst angelogen hatte, verwarf ich so schnell es ging wieder.

_**Ich seh gerade, dass dieses Kapitel 9 ½ Seiten hat. Wow...**_


	7. Kummer und Streit

_**Kapitel 6: Kummer und Streit**_

HERMINE:

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, zum Glück einem Samstagmorgen, fühlte ich mich wie durch die Mangel gedreht.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte ich immer wieder, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Ich schaute auf meinen Wecker. Es war 9:13 Uhr.

Die Gedanken brachen sintflutartig über mich herein.

Seamus ist mit Ginny zusammen. Er ist mit ihr zusammen. Er ist in sie verliebt. Er hat sich nie was aus dir gemacht. Du wusstest es und du wolltest es nicht wahrhaben.

Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst, dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Hermine?", meldete sich eine vorsichtige Stimme.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schluchzte ich, ohne zu wissen, zu wem ich das eigentlich sagte. Ich hörte, wie der Vorhang meines Himmelbettes beiseite geschoben wurde.

„Hey, was ist denn?", fragte die Stimme sanft. Ich blickte auf und in Lavenders Gesicht. Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und sah mich fragend an.

„Nichts." Ich wollte ihr nicht erzählen, was passiert war, denn Lavender war manchmal eine ziemliche Tratschtante und innerhalb von ein paar Stunden wüsste die ganze Schule über mein schreckliches Leben bescheid. Anderseits... mit wem sollte ich sonst reden? Mit Harry oder Ron? Niemals! Mit Ginny? Ausgeschlossen!

Innerhalb von Sekunden fällte mein Gehirn ohne meine Zustimmung eine Entscheidung. Nämlich die, das alles gesagt werden musste. Im letzten Moment stoppte ich es.

„Lavender, ich will nicht darüber reden. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Meine Stimme kam mir selbst ganz fremd vor. So schwach. So wenig ausdrucksvoll.

Lavender senkte den Blick. „Okay. Ich... geh schon." Sie stand auf und ging. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete, hielt sie nocheinmal inne. „Du kannst mit mir reden, wenn dir danach ist, okay?"

Ich rührte mich nicht, reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. Ich würde nie mit ihr reden. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hey, wo warst du denn?", empfing mich Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich hatte mich nach unten geschleppt. Irgendwann, nach etlichen Tagen. Oder Stunden. Oder vielleicht sogar nur Minuten.

Ich ließ mich einfach neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen. Mir fiel ein, wie ich hier auf der Party gesessen hatte. Seamus neben mir. Ginny neben ihm. Ich versuchte schnell dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen.

Ron hielt mir auffordern ein Toast hin. „Hab ich vom Frühstück mitgenommen. Du bist ja nicht gekommen und ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Hunger.. und.." Er geriet ins Stottern.

Dankbar nahm ich ihm das knusprige Toast und einen Becher mit Kürbissaft ab. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Ich kaute auf meinem Toast herum. Es schmeckte nicht. Mit Mühe schluckte ich es herunter. Ron stierte in die Flammen.

„Habt ihr schon gesehen? Nächstes Wochenende dürfen wir wieder nach Hogsmeade!" Harry warf sich gutgelaunt auf den Platz neben mich.

„Ja", antwortete Ron.

„Nein", antwortete ich.

Auf einmal lag eine ziemliche Anspannung in der Luft. Das Schweigen war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Was ist los?" Harry sah nervös von einem zum anderen.

„Nichts." Ron und ich. Synchron.

„Sicher?"

„Sicher."

„Du siehst müde aus, Hermine.", versuchte Harry das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Einige weitere Minuten lang zerrte die Stille an unseren Nerven. Ich bemühte mich, den zweiten Bissen meines Toastes hinunterzuwürgen. Dann explodierte Harry.

„Verdammt, kann mir mal einer sagen was los ist?"

„Frag doch Hermine!", gab Ron sauer zurück.

Die Wut kochte in mir hoch. Sie sollten mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen! „Zieh mich nicht da rein! Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!"

„Neiiin! Du doch nicht!", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Du machst seit Tagen nichts anderes, als dich merkwürdig zu benehmen! Warum stylst du dich zum Beispiel zur Disco? Ich dachte du magst so etwas nicht?"

„Das waren Parvarti und Lavender! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre ich auch nicht hingegangen!", brüllte ich.

„Und warum hast du mich gestern einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehen gelassen?"

„Ich hasse Tanzen!"

„Und _warum_, sag mir, _warum, _versuchst du dich an Seamus ranzumachen? Der Typ hat dir doch nichts getan, wofür du ihn so bestrafen musst!"

Nein! Stopp! Ich wollte nicht an Seamus denken! Ich wollte nicht! Ich durfte nicht! Ich... Mein letzter Rest Selbstbeherrschung gab den Geist auf. Eine Träne nach der anderen bahnte sich ihren Weg.

Nun war es die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, die den Raum erfüllte.

Lavender stand plötzlich neben mir. Sie nahm mir den Frühstücksteller vom Schoß und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Das Klirren schien übermäßig laut zu sein. Viel lauter als sonst. Sie drehte sich zu mir und zog mich die Treppe zu unserem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Du hast noch nicht mal Danke gesagt!", rief Ron mir hinterher. Er meinte das Frühstück. Mir war es in dem Moment egal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, machte ich mich von Lavender los, warf mich auf mein Bett und heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Sie saß neben mir und streichelte beruhigend meine Schulter.

Nach und nach erzählte ich Lavender die Geschichte. Die Wörter sprudelten aus mir raus. Wie sehr ich doch in Seamus verliebt war, wie sehr es mich verletzte, dass er nun mit Ginny zusammen war und wie sehr mich auch Rons Sticheleien trafen. Alles erzählte ich ihr.

Sie hörte mir, ganz anders alles sonst ihre Art war, einfach zu. Sie sagte nichts, stellte keine Fragen.

„Was ist, wenn er gar nicht mit Ginny zusammen ist?", fragte Lavender am Ende meiner Erzählung. „Ich meine, vielleicht wollte er einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben und küssen.."

„Würdest du jemanden küssen, wenn du in einen anderen verliebt bist?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es war auch nur so eine Idee."

„Was soll ich heute Abend machen?"

„Wieso? Was ist heute Abend?"

„Ich habe noch Nachsitzen. Mit Seamus zusammen."

„Versuch doch, mit ihm zu reden. Oder schlage ihm vor, dass ihr euch nächstes Wochenende in Hogsmeade trefft. So hast du Zeit, um alles sacken zu lassen. Vielleicht ist das besser."

„Ja. Vielleicht."; wiederholte ich tonlos.

SEAMUS:

Ich wachte früh auf. Ich dachte an Ginny. An ihre Haare. Das Kupfer. Ihre weichen Lippen. Die Küsse von gestern Abend. Hermines Blick. Ich verdrängte ihn schnell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In der großen Halle sah ich sie sofort. Ginny! Ich ging schnell, um ehrlich zu sein: Ich rannte fast, zu ihr.

„Hi!", sagte ich deshalb atemlos, als ich ihren Platz erreichte und mich neben sie fallen ließ.

„Hi!" Ginny gab mir einen Kuss, einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die nächsten Küsse, die intensiver, schöner sein würden.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen wir. Die Wörter wirbelten in meinem Kopf herum, doch sie formten keine Sätze. Ich seufzte und dachte nur, dass das so nie etwas mit einem vernünftigen Gespräch werden würde. Natürlich konnte ich auch einfach die Wörter sagen, die mir einfielen, die Satzteile und –anfänge, aber das hätte sie wahrscheinlich mehr an einen Urmenschen erinnert, der keine richtige Sprache hat.

„Ginny... toll...glücklich, glücklich... es ist super, dass... kann ich auch mal..." So wäre das bestimmt abgelaufen.

„Seamus, was murmelst du da?", fragte mich Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Zaubersprüche?", antwortete ich zweifelnd.

„Mhm... Klar!", meinte sie und ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie. „Sicher doch..."

„Ach" Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „ich hab nur überlegt."

„Was?"

Okay! Was antwortete man einem Mädchen auf eine solche Frage? Was war ihr Lieblingsthema? Windmühlenflügel? Make-up? Ob man dick werden will oder lieber dünn bleibt?

„Ach... nichts!"

Wieder entstand eine Stille.

„Möchtest du Kürbissaft?", durchbrach Ginny die Stille.

„Ja, bitte!" Ich achtete darauf, dass sich unsere Hände nicht noch einmal berührten. Womöglich hätten wir die nächste Kanne bezahlen müssen! Obwohl das eigentlich unlogisch ist... Man kann sie ja durch Zauberei reparieren. Das konnte sogar Neville, der Depp!

„Seamus, warum verrenkst du deine Hand so komisch?"

Es sah vielleicht ein bisschen unnatürlich aus, aber ich wollte nicht noch einen Krug zerdeppern und nahm ihr den schnell ab. Davon, dass ich die Kanne trotzdem fallen ließ, weil meine Hand diese merkwürdige Stellung keinesfalls länger behalten wollte, müssen wir ja gar nicht reden, oder?

„Sportliche Übung!", erklärte ich meiner Freundin.

„Voll... sportlich!"

Ich nickte bekräftigend.

Ginny prustete los. Und da konnte ich auch nicht mehr an mich halten. Das Eis war gebrochen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wie weit bist du denn mit Ginny?", fragte Dean.

Wir spazierten am See entlang (ist Mädchensache, ich weiß, aber es ist auf jeden Fall ungestört) und redeten über die gestrigene Disco.

„Mensch, Dean, ich will sie doch nicht nur für's Bett!"

„Sicher?"

„Todsicher. Aber es lief gut gestern Abend!"

„Die Nacht auch?" Dean zog anzüglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir lassen uns Zeit!"

„Ooooh, ihr lasst euch Zeiit!" Dean lachte. „Lass dir bloß nicht zu lange Zeit, sonst ist sie nachher weg!"

„Ach Quatsch! Aber nun zu dir, du Casanova!"

„Vergiss es! Ich brauchte gestern genau eine Stunde und dreiundvierzig Minuten, bis ich das Gel aus meinen Haaren hatte!"

„Selbst Schuld! Und? Hast du denn wenigstens ein Mädel rumgekriegt?"

Dean druckste ein bisschen rum, bevor er damit rausrückte, dass Lavender ihn schließlich so schnell wie möglich abgeschoben hatte, nachdem sie ihm durch die Haare streichen wollte, dass aber nicht ging, da die, durch das Gel, hart wie ein Brett waren.

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!"

„Super, danke, Seamus, diese Bestätigung kann ich jetzt wirklich brauchen!", erwiderte er sauer.

„Komm wieder runter, ich hör ja schon auf!", meinte ich, doch die Stimmung war hin. Sie blieb auf dem Nullpunkt. Oder besser: Es waren Minusgrade angesagt! Mindestens minus zehn, schätzte ich.

Wir schlenderten noch eine Weile um den See, ehe wir uns, immer noch in Minusgradstimmung, voneinander verabschiedeten.

Ich ging weiter um den See. Runde um Runde... Immer weiter... Runde... die nächste Runde... Immer im Kreis, bis... ich mit einer, mir sehr bekannten, Person zusammenstieß, die ebenfalls auf den Boden gestarrt hatte: Meine Freundin Ginny!

„Hey!"

„Hi!"

„Was hast du so gemacht?", fragte sie mich.

„Och..." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass mich raten!", schnitt Ginny mir grinsend das Wort ab. „Nichts?"

„Ich bin ´n bisschen mit Dean um den See gelaufen. Und du?"

„Eigentlich... nichts..."

Wir lachten verlegen und setzten uns auf die nächste Bank, die wir sahen. Ich sah ihr in die Augen. Blau. In meinen Gedanken verwandelten sie sich in braune Augen. In sanfte Augen...

Ich beugte mich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. Meine Fantasie stellte sich ein braunhaariges Mädchen vor, die ich küsste. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah die langen Wimpern...

Moment mal, stoppte ich meine Gedanken, die Wimpern die ich sah, waren schwarz getuscht. Die Augen waren blau. Die Lippen hatten von mir abgelassen.

Ich verfluchte Hermine, weil sie mir die Zeit mit Ginny vermieste.

Aber eigentlich... war es ein schönes Gefühl, sie zu küssen. Auch wenn es nur in Gedanken war...


	8. Die Frage

Kapitel 7 für den treuen Leser und für die Schwarzleser (Jaah, ich _weiß_ inzwischen ganz sicher, dass es welche gibt und wäre sehr dankbar, wenn sie ein klitzekleines _Toll, _wenn es euch gefälltoder auch _Scheiße,_ falls es euch nicht gefällt, schreiben würden)!

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir außer vielleicht der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

****

**_Kapitel 7: Die Frage_**

HERMINE:

Ich ließ mir den Gedanken, Seamus tatsächlich zu fragen, ob er mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, tausend Mal durch den Kopf gehen. Und immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage: Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?

Beim Mittagessen saßen Harry, Ron und ich so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Es war noch nie so gewesen, dass wir drei wirklich zerstritten waren, mal abgesehen von Ron und Harry. Aber wir alle drei?

"Hallo!", riss mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Es war Ron.

"Hallo!" Verlegen und immer noch etwas sauer starrte ich auf mein Essen. Ich hatte nur ein bisschen darin herumgestochert. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Erst die Sache mit Seamus und Ginny, dann der Streit mit Ron und Harry und ich hatte mich tatsächlich auch noch bei Lavender ausgeheult. Aber bisher schien es mir so, als ob sie das, was ich ihr erzählt hatte, tatsächlich für sich behalten hatte. Niemand guckte mich komisch an und Ginny grüßte mich, wie immer.

"Ich… ähm… ich wollte…", stotterte Ron.

"Setz dich doch!", seufzte ich.

Ron ließ sich ungeschickt neben mich fallen. Eine Weile sagte er gar nichts. Als er dann aber doch begann zu sprechen, hielt er den Blick starr auf den Tisch gerichtet. "Hermine, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Unsere Streit und… die Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. _Ja, mir tut es auch Leid_? Oder: _Okay, Entschuldigung angenommen_? All das erschien mir irgendwie…. unpassend und deswegen sagte ich erst einmal gar nichts.

"Bist du noch sauer?", fragte Ron irgendwann unsicher.

"Nein… ähm… ist schon okay."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf. "Gut", sagte er, "Ich… ähm.. Geh dann mal." Er flüchtete regelrecht vom Tisch und ich saß wieder alleine da.

Ob er sich auch diese Frage gestellt hatte: Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? Wenn ja, dann hatte er sich für das _Soll ich _entschieden. Er hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt. In diesem Moment beschloss ich, mich ebenfalls für das _Soll ich _zu entscheiden. Wenn Ron sich bei mir entschuldigen konnte, dann konnte ich Seamus auch fragen, ob er mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würde.

Als ich vor der Kerkertür stand, um meine Strafe gleich abzusitzen und wieder einmal Bücher zu sortieren, war ich mir der Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Und als Seamus den Gang entlangkam und ebenfalls auf Snape wartete, den dieser musste uns ja die Tür zu dem Raum aufschließen, war ich mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht trauen würde. Das könnte ich niemals!

Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen Seamus und mir. Keiner sagte etwas und wir sortierten stillschweigend die Bücher ein, genau wie beim ersten Mal. Aber da war Seamus viel… lockerer, unbeschwerter. Er war gelangweilt vom Bücher einsortieren. Heute war es eine andere Stille. Vielleicht machte er sich um irgendetwas Sorgen… Er wirkte nicht gerade wie ein Frischverliebter.

Quatsch, fuhr eine Stimme in meinem Kopf dazwischen. Du machst dir nur wieder Hoffnungen. Lass es sein! Er ist in Ginny verliebt, basta!

"Und? Wie fandest du die Disco gestern?", fragte ich um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Ähm… ja, gut.", antwortete er.

"Bist du jetzt mit Ginny zusammen?" Ich hätte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen und sofort den ganzen Satz wieder zurückgenommen. Wie konnte ich ihn nur so etwas fragen?

"Mhm." Mehr sagte er nicht.

"Schön."

"Mhm."

Ich soll nicht! Er wird sicher nicht mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn er gerade mit Ginny zusammen gekommen ist. Er wird mit ihr gehen.

Die nächsten Tage gingen dahin. Wir wurden am Donnerstagabend fertig. Alle Bücher waren eingeräumt und waren dort, wo Snape sie haben wollte.

"Endlich!", atmete Seamus auf, als das letzte Buch im Regal stand. "Endlich kann ich meine Abende auch mal anders verbringen als nur mit Büchern!"

Unfreiwillig schoss mir durch den Kopf, was er an den Abenden dann wohl machen würde. Mit Ginny… Chähäm! Ich war froh, dass Seamus meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet an ihn und Ginny denken im… Bett? Ich schüttelte das Bild vor meinen geistigen Augen schnell ab.

Dafür schoss mir plötzlich das _Ich soll!_ Durch den Kopf und bevor ich wieder richtig klar denken konnte, fragte ich Seamus: "Möchtest du vielleicht mit Harry, Ron und mir nach Hogsmeade kommen? Du könntest Ginny mitbringen und… wir könnten in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken gehen…"

Seamus wurde rot. "Ich.. Ich kann nicht. Ich-"

"Versteh schon. Du willst mit Ginny allein sein.", schnitt ich ihm schnell das Wort ab.

"Ich gehe gar nicht nach Hogsmeade."

"Oh. Ach so. Okay." Log er mich an oder ging er wirklich nicht nach Hogsmeade? Ginny hatte mir schließlich im Laufe der Woche gesagt, sie freue sich schon auf Hogsmeade, woraus ich schloss, dass _sie_ nach Hogsmeade ging. Warum Seamus nicht?

Ich war immer noch völlig verwirrt als Snape kam und uns zähneknirschend sagte, die Strafe sei nun vorbei.

Im Laufe der Woche hatten Ron, Harry und ich uns übrigens wieder vertragen. Ich war froh, beim Essen nicht mehr alleine sitzen zu müssen und jemanden außer Lavender zum Reden zu haben. Auch wenn sie ihren Mund gehalten hatte, was das Seamus-mit-Ginny-Problem anging. Und dafür war ich ihr wirklich dankbar.

SEAMUS:

Ich hasste Minusgradstimmungen! Mit wem, außer Dean, sollte ich denn dann rumhängen? Neville? Danke, nein! Eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts gegen ihn, aber seine Trotteligkeit ging mir echt auf die Nerven. Und Ginny konnte auch nicht jede Pause mit mir verbringen, schließlich hatte sie ja auch ihre Freundinnen. Deshalb beschloss ich nach einem Tag Stillschweigens zwischen mir und Dean mit ihm zu reden. So konnte es schließlich nicht weitergehen. Neville oder das Alleinsein waren nun wirklich kein Ersatz für ihn!

In der Pause ging ich hinüber zu Dean.

"Hi!"

"Hallo!" Dean schaute mich nicht an sondern blickte stur auf den Boden. Der Ich-guck-dich-nicht-an-du-bist-doof-Wettbewerb, oder was machte er da? Okay, vielleicht dachte er ja so etwas in der Art gerade in diesem Augenblick! Trotzdem: In diesem Moment nervte es mich so sehr, dass ich ihn wütend anfauchte: "Mensch, jetzt guck mich doch mal an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Trotzig schaute er mich an. Wie ein kleines Kind! Ich meine, warum war er eigentlich sauer? Bloß weil ich gesagt hatte, dass er mit der Hart-wie-ein-Brett-Frisur kein Mädchen rumkriegt und schon gar nicht, wenn sie ihm durch die Haare streichen will? Deswegen konnte man doch nicht so lange schmollen. Dean anscheinend schon!

"Was willst du?", fragte Dean, genauso trotzig wie er guckte.

"Ich wollte mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen!"

"Ach!"

"Ja, ach!", äffte ich ihn nach. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr darauf!"

"Worauf?"

"Auf diese ganze…." Ich suchte nach Worten, die einigermaßen vernünftig klangen und trotzdem gut die Situation beschrieben. Dazu sollte es mal ein Lexikon geben: _Wörter, die jede Situation beschreiben und trotzdem anständig und nett und höflich klingen_. Gab's leider nicht.

"Auf diese ganze was?"

"Auf diese ganze Scheiße! Ich hab doch nur gesagt-"

"Schon okay!", unterbrach er mich. "Ich hab da auch keinen Bock mehr drauf!"

War das jetzt gut oder schlecht, fragte ich mich, als er schwieg. Was würde er nun sagen? _Okay, lass uns wieder Freunde sein! _oder _Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf dich, am besten, ich such mir einen anderen Freund!_

"Lass uns die Sache einfach vergessen, okay?"

"Gut!", atmete ich auf. "Dann ist ja jetzt wieder alles im Lot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit Ginny lief alles bestens: Wir aßen zusammen Mittag (Dean war auch des Öfteren dabei), wir spielten Schach und lagen am See in der Sonne. Wir kuschelten und knutschten und eigentlich wäre alles perfekt gewesen, wenn nicht ständig Hermine dazwischengefunkt hätte.

Sie tauchte plötzlich einfach in meinen Gedanken auf. Einige werden jetzt sicherlich sagen: „Klarer Fall, er ist in sie verliebt!" Quatsch, war ich nicht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht hatte: Was wäre, wenn ich wirklich in sie verliebt wäre und so… Nur zum Spaß, versteht sich.

Auch als Hermine und ich mal wieder beim Nachsitzen die Bücher sortierten, grübelte ich darüber nach. Über Hermine und Ginny. Es war recht merkwürdig über sie nachzudenken und sie dabei neben sich zu haben.

Manchmal schaute ich Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln an. Ich mochte ihre Wimpern, ihre Augen und die vereinzelten Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Wenn ich es so recht bedachte, war Hermine eigentlich ganz hübsch.

"Und? Wie fandest du die Disco gestern?", fragte sie mich irgendwann...

Ich musste an den Blick denken. Ihren Blick. Wie sie mich angeschaut hatte, als sie mich mit Ginny gesehen hatte. Für sie schien die Disco ja nicht so gut gelaufen zu sein. Ich wollte ihr auch nicht von Ginny vorschwärmen, weshalb ich nur sagte: „Ähm… ja, gut."

"Bist du jetzt mit Ginny zusammen?" Aus dem Nichts heraus stellte sie mir diese Frage. Warum fragte sie mich so etwas?

"Mhm." Ich war völlig verwirrt und wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen.

"Schön."

"Mhm."

Und als wäre diese Frage, ob Ginny und ich zusammen wären, nicht schon komisch genug, fragte sie mich tatsächlich, ob ich mit ihr und Harry und Ron nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte. Sie war wirklich die ultimative Ich-stell-dir-Fragen-die-dich-völlig-verwirren-du-bei-denen-du-keine-Ahnung-hast-was-du-sagen-sollst-Fragestellerin!

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich einfach keine Lust, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich wollte allein sein mit Ginny. Aber das musste ich ihr ja nicht so direkt sagen, schließlich war ich ein echter Gentleman!

„Ich.. Ich kann nicht. Ich-", stotterte ich blöd rum. Klasse, Hermine musste mich für den größten Idiot überhaupt halten! Moment mal! Seit wann war es mir wichtig, was sie über mich dachte?

„Versteh schon. Du willst mit Ginny allein sein.", sagte sie schnell und schaute auf den Boden. _Richtig!_, hätte ich am liebsten geschrieen, aber ich wollte sie nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen und weil mir, so auf die Schnelle, nichts Besseres einfiel, behauptete ich einfach: „Ich gehe gar nicht nach Hogsmeade."

Danke, Gehirn! Wieso hatte ich ausgerechnet dich abgekriegt, das blödeste Gehirn überhaupt? Jetzt musste ich mich in Hogsmeade vor ihr verstecken, wenn sie nicht für ewig glauben sollte, dass ich ein Lügner war! Stopp, jetzt machte ich mir schon wieder darüber Gedanken, was Hermine über mich dachte und denken könnte. Ich hatte _wirklich_ das _blödeste_ aller Gehirne abgekriegt!


	9. Verplappert

So, das nächste Kapitel!

Ich werde frühestens in 2 Wochen wieder updaten, hab nämlich Herbstferien und fahre weg! Hoffe, euch gefällt das Chapter! Ein kleines Review wäre **_sehr_** nett!

Eure Nelinett!

Disclamer: Die Figuren, Orte, etc. gehören nicht mir, ich benutze sie nur. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

****

**_Kapitel 8: Verplappert!_**

HERMINE:

Ich war gerade erst aufgestanden, wollte nun frühstücken und mir danach einfach einen schönen Tag in Hogsmeade machen. Und versuchen nicht an Seamus zu denken. So viel zu meinen Vorsätzen für heute!

„Hermine, die haben den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade abgeblasen!", erzählte mir Ron aufgeregt auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

„Was? Wieso? Woher weißt du das?"

„Es steht am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum!" War mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Mist! Wahrscheinlich hatte ich gerade an Seamus gedacht. Doppelter Mist!

„Sie haben es abgeblasen, weil in Hogsmeade ein Todesser gesehen worden ist. Es wurden Dementoren in das Dorf geschickt, um ihn zu fassen.", teilte mir Harry mit.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Hoffentlich kriegen sie ihn wenigstens!"

„Ist ja wohl das Mindeste!", meinte Ron.

Am Frühstückstisch saß ich neben Seamus. Warum versuchten alle mich von meinem Vorsatz abzubringen? Warum sollte ich immer an Seamus denken?

„Hast du auch schon gelesen, dass der Ausflug wegen der Dementoren gecancelt wurde?", sprach Seamus mich von der Seite an. Selbst er versuchte es!

„Klar!" Mensch, Hermine, dachte ich. Reiß dich zusammen und sag irgendetwas Intelligentes!

„E-Echt doof!", stotterte ich.

„Ja, ich wäre so gerne in die _Drei Besen_ gegangen."

„Was?"

„Wieso was? Ich..." Seamus nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe an, als er merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

„Ich... also, ich...", stammelte er.

Da erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl. „Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!"

Sofort wurde es still in der Großen Halle.

„Ich erklär's dir später!", flüsterte Seamus mir schnell zu.

„Wie die meisten von euch sicherlich schon wissen, werdet ihr heute nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen. Es hängt ein Zettel in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, dort könnt ihr nachlesen, warum, für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen." Unser Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Aber der Ausflug wird selbstverständlich nachgeholt. Wir werden euch das genaue Datum noch mitteilen." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder.

Sofort sprang der Junge, an den ich heute eigentlich überhaupt nicht denken wollte, auf und verschwand. Den würde ich mir noch vorknöpfen! Ich wollte wissen, warum er mich angelogen hatte. Eigentlich konnte ich es mir schon denken: Weil er mit Ginny allein sein wollte in Hogsmeade. Aber warum hatte er mir das nicht einfach gesagt?

Ich erwischte Seamus im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er saß und mit Ginny redete. Sollte ich da jetzt wirklich hingehen und einfach sagen: _„Hey, Ginny, kann ich mir mal kurz deinen Freund ausleihen? Ich muss kurz was mit ihm besprechen!" _? Okay, beruhigte ich mich. Hermine, du machst das jetzt!

Zielstrebig ging ich durch den Raum zu Seamus und Ginny.

„Hallo!", begrüßte ich die beiden.

„Hi!" Ginny strahlte mich an. „Na, wie geht's dir denn so?"

„Gut." Jetzt! „Seamus, könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Nein!", sagte der Angesprochene schnell. Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Freund senkte den Blick. „Ja. Klar!"

„Draußen?", fragte Seamus und deutete auf das Porträtloch.

„Okay!" Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

Wir gingen durch das Porträtloch, auf den Gang und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an. Was sollte ich sagen? Einfach fragen, warum er mich angelogen hatte? Ich entschied mich dafür und hoffte, dass ich das richtige tat. Und dass er mich nicht noch einmal anlog.

„Warum?", durchbrach ich also die Stille. „Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen!" Er schaute auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Schnell schaute ich weg.

„Weil... ich wollte gerne mit Ginny alleine sein.", sagte Seamus schließlich leise.

„Das hättest du mir auch sagen können!"

„Ich dachte du wärst dann beleidigt oder so..."

„Nicht beleidigter, als wenn man mich anlügt.", sagte ich schnippisch.

„Ja, das... das war nicht okay."

Er blickte auf und schaute mir in die Augen. Er meinte das ehrlich. Wirklich ehrlich. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Lange sahen wir uns an. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flatterten hin und her. Immer schneller und schneller. Mir wurde schwindelig. Und dann... dann wurde ein Traum wahr! Mal abgesehen von der Schulhymne, die der Kopflose Nick summte, als er in das Klassenzimmer schwebte.

Seamus und ich fuhren auseinander.

Erst da bemerkte der Geist, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Störe ich?"

Wie auf Kommando schüttelten wir die Köpfe.

„Na dann!", meinte Nick. „Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts..." summend glitt er lautlos durch die Wand.

Die Stille, die danach folgte war... gespenstisch könnte man sagen. Seamus starrte mich verstört an.

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!", murmelte er und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Und vor mir wahrscheinlich auch. Das war schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag.

Oh mein Gott, dachte ich sofort danach. Du hast Seamus geküsst und machst dir nun Gedanken darüber, das wievielte Mal er an diesem Tag schon vor dir weggerannt ist? Er hat mich geküsst. Er hat mich geküsst! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Sofort meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen: Seamus war in festen Händen und zwar in denen von Ginny, die eine gute Freundin von mir war. Sollte ich ihr etwas erzählen? Oder Seamus erneut zur Rede stellen? Sollte ich so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Oder sollte ich...?

SEAMUS:

Als ich heute Morgen am schwarzen Brett las, dass es keinen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geben würde, wusste ich nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder sauer sein sollte. Immerhin musste ich mich in Hogsmeade nun nicht mehr vor Hermine verstecken, andererseits... So ein Tag nur mit Ginny... Ich sah uns an einer Straßenecke stehen. Wir knutschten heftigst. Ginnys Haar fiel in brauen Locken die Schultern hinab... HERMINE, dachte ich. Hau endlich aus meinen Gedanken ab!

Beim Frühstück wartete schon Ginny auf mich.

„Hi Seamus!", begrüßte sie mich und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Morgen!"

„Schade, dass wir nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Mhm..." Ich schüttete die Cornflakes in meine Schüssel.

„Dafür musst du aber den ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen. Gerade weil wir nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen können!" Ginny grinste.

Ich grinste zurück. „Klar!"

Ginnys Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln, mit dem sie glatt die Miss-Wahl gewonnen hätte.

In diesem Moment setzte sich Hermine neben mich.

Und genau in dem Moment, in dem ich sie sah, verspürte ich so ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend. Wie tausend Ameisen, die in meinem Magen rumkrabbelten.

Igitt, Ameisen im Magen! Eklige Vorstellung!

Ich wollte irgendetwas zu Hermine sagen.

Warum eigentlich? Wer war ich? Ich wollte schließlich nicht den Baggert-Hermine-Granger-an-Wettbewerb oder so etwas Ähnliches gewinnen.

Mensch, war mir heiß! Hermine _musste_ eine Heizung bei sich tragen!

Aber mit dieser Erkenntnis, die natürlich totaler Blödsinn war, welcher Mensch schleppte schon ´ne Heizung mit sich rum, kam auch keine Erleuchtung. Was sollte ich denn nun zu ihr sagen?

Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und weil es –zumindestens manchmal- so bescheuert war, fragte ich sie: „Hast du auch schon gelesen, dass der Ausflug wegen der Dementoren gecancelt wurde?"

„Klar! E-Echt doof!" Klar! Hätte ich mir ja denken können! Natürlich wusste sie das. Wieso hätte sie das nicht wissen sollen? Und wieso war mir nichts Besseres eingefallen?

Mein Gehirn machte sich mal wieder selbstständig und bemühte sich und rackerte sich ab um irgendeinen intelligenten Satz zu finden.

„Ja, ich wäre so gerne in die _Drei Besen_ gegangen."

„Was?"

Wieso was, dachte ich und: „Wieso was?", fragte ich auch. „Ich.."

Die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Du Scheißgehirn, dachte ich wütend. Jetzt wusste sie es. Jetzt wusste sie, dass ich sie angelogen hatte. Dass ich ein verdammter Lügner war. Mist!

Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot wurde. Ich hätte locker den Apfelbäckchen-Wettbewerb gewinnen können.

Aber im Moment war das ziemlich egal, denn ich musste Hermine irgendetwas sagen.

„Ich... also, ich...", stammelte ich blöd rum und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, als sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl erhob. Danke dafür, dass ich so einen Schulleiter hatte! Danke, danke, danke! So konnte ich Hermine erst einmal mit einem „Ich erklär's dir später!" abwimmeln.

Dumbledore sagte allerdings nichts Interessantes. Eben nur, dass der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade nicht stattfinden konnte und so weiter und so fort. Erst als er sagte, der Ausflug werde nachgeholt, horchte ich auf. Und sobald er sich wieder setzte, rannte ich, als wäre der Teufel mit einem Matorratt oder wie diese Muggeldinger heißen, hinter mir her. Ich wollte Hermine nicht schon jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen. Ginny kam mir, als würde sie der Teufel sein, der mich auf dem Matorratt jagte, hinterher gerannt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließen wir uns keuchend auf das Sofa fallen.

„Seamus, was ist los?", fragte meine Freundin mich, als sie wieder einigermaßen gut Luft bekam.

„Was soll los sein?", röchelte ich.

Ginny seufzte. „Ist auch egal", meinte sie und rutschte ganz nah an mich heran.

Meine Mutter liebte Kitschromane, weil die ja „sooo romantisch sind!". Einmal hatte sie mir die allerromantischte Passage aus so einem Roman vorgelesen. Boah, ist mir übel geworden!

Doch genau wie in diesem Kitschroman passierte es: Ich sah Ginny tief in die Augen, unsere Lippen kamen sich immer näher und wir küssten uns.

In dem Roman dachte die Titelheldin noch irgend so etwas wie: „Hach, was habe ich für Schmetterlinge im Bauch!" Warum hatte ich jetzt keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch? Ob die bei mir durch Ameisen ersetzt wurden? Wenn ja, dann bedeutete das... Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf, bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte. Dabei stieß ich unglücklicherweise mit meinem Kinn voll an Ginnys Stirn. Autsch!

„Au!" Meine Freundin rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn. „Jetzt will ich aber doch wissen, was los ist."

„Sorry! Ist nichts los, ich hab nur nachgedacht!"

„Ja, ja...", sagte Ginny und lächelte. „Seamus, der große Denker."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Könnte doch sein." Ja, stimmt! Könnte doch sein, dass ich ein sehr nachdenklicher Mensch war. Mal davon abgesehen, dass das früher nie so war, dass ich früher nie besonders viel nachgedacht hatte... Mal davon abgesehen, könnte es natürlich sein.

„Hallo!", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und sah auf. Es war Hermine. Flucht zwecklos!

„Hi! Na, wie geht's dir denn so?", begrüßte Ginny sie. Die Windmühle machte sie natürlich _nicht_, Hermine stand schließlich genau vor ihr.

„Gut!", antwortete diese.

Jetzt kommt das Unvermeidliche, dachte ich und bemerkte schon wieder die Ameisen.

„Seamus, könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Nein, dachte ich. Laut.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, denn das war ihr jetzt entschieden zu merkwürdig, dass ich, so überhaupt nicht Gentleman-like, so einfach schnell mal Nein sagte.

„Ja. Klar!", sagte ich darum schnell. „Draußen?"

Ich wollte nicht vor Ginny mit Hermine reden. Wirklich nicht. Darum gingen wir auf den Gang und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Sollte ich ihr eine Ausrede auftischen oder lieber die Wahrheit sagen?

„Warum?", fragte mich Hermine nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit und schaute mich mit ihren braunen Augen an. Wie schnell können Ameisen eigentlich werden?

„Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen!", widersprach ich schnell. Ich wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, ich wollte... sie andererseits aber auch nicht anlügen.

„Weil... ich wollte gerne mit Ginny alleine sein."

„Das hättest du mir auch sagen können!", meinte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Ja, das hätte ich.

„Ich dachte, du wärst dann beleidigt oder so.." Ich wich ihrem Blick aus. Der hätte mich nur wieder schwach gemacht. Hermines Blicke machten mich schwach? War ich krank? Nein, ich war...

„Nicht beleidigter, als wenn man mich anlügt.", unterbrach Hermine meine Gedanken, bevor ich das Letzte zu Ende denken konnte.

„Ja, das... das war nicht okay." Echt nicht. Hermine hatte ja Recht. Ich schaute auf und sah genau in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen.

Meine Mutter schaute auch gerne Kitsch_filme_. Sie hatte eine Freundin, die ein Muggel war. Genau diese Freundin versuchte mir ständig etwas über die Muggelwelt zu erzählen, ich hörte ihr einfach nicht zu. Genau diese Freundin hatte meiner Mutter auch in die Welt der Kitschfilme eingeführt. Und wie im Film lief das jetzt ab: Wir schauten uns lange an und, ehrlich, ich konnte _nichts_ dagegen machen! Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich ihren Kopf immer näher kommen. Ich fühlte ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen. Unsere Münder öffneten sich und...

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts...", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden summen.

Was machte ich da, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Was hatte ich getan?

Zum Glück war es nur der Fast kopflose Nick, der Hermine und mich gestört hatte. Man stellte sich vor, es wäre Ginny gewesen!

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Störe ich?", fragte der Geist. Schnell schüttelten wir die Köpfe.

Nein, dachte ich, du hast mich gerettet!

„Na dann!" Der fast kopflose Nick schwebte aus dem Raum, immer noch die Schulhmyne summend.

Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da getan hatte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ich hatte Hermine Granger geküsst. Verstört guckte ich sie an. Sie _war_ hübsch. Und wie!

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!", murmelte ich schnell und rannte davon. Meine Gedanken rasten, genau wie ich. Aber wohin sollte ich? Zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Ginny? Ihr, nachdem ich eine Andere geküsst hatte, sofort wieder unter die Augen treten.?

So viele Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Und irgendwann auch die Frage: Warum hatte ich Hermine eigentlich geküsst? Und bevor ich den Gedanken verhindern konnte, bevor ich verhindern konnte, dass er sich zu einem richtigen, wahren Gedanken formte, da war er schon da: Ich hatte Hermine geküsst, weil ich in sie verliebt war.


	10. Gespräche

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel! Ich flehe dieses Mal keinen um Reviews an und ich verkneife mir auch zu sagen, dass das eigentlich ein bisschen unhöflich ist (keines zu schreiben) und so weiter und so fort... Ich wünsche euch dieses Mal einfach nur viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**_9. Kapitel: Gespräche_**

HERMINE:

Ich hatte gar nichts zu Ginny gesagt. Kein Ton, kein Sterbenswörtchen. Ich fürchtete, dass ich viel zu verliebt in Seamus war, um ihn auffliegen zu lassen. Mann, hatte es mich erwischt!

Trotzdem gab es am Morgen des nächsten Tages gleich eine gute Neuigkeit.

„Sie haben ihn! Besser gesagt: Sie!", jubelte Ron, der sich sofort meinen Tagespropheten geschnappt hatte, bevor ich überhaupt einen Blick auf die Titelseite werfen konnte.

„Wen?", fragte Harry verschlafen.

„Den Todesser! Die Todesserin! Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und hustete erst einmal einige Minuten lang, bevor er ungläubig fragen konnte: „Bellatrix? Sie haben Bellatrix?"

„Zeig her!" Ich riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und starrte auf die Überschrift: _Todesser in Hogsmeade gefasst_

„Fantastisch!", raunte ich leise.

„Was ist fantastisch?", fragte plötzlich jemand.

Ich drehte mich um und vor mir stand ein junger Mann, den ich auf etwa Mitte zwanzig schätzte. Blonde Haare, knallblaue Augen. Er sah wirklich gut aus.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie nicht nur Ron und Harry, sondern auch Lavender und Parvarti mich und den Mann beobachteten. Offensichtlich hatten sie Gefallen an ihm gefunden.

„Der Todesser...", begann ich zu erklären, als mir Ron ins Wort fiel: „Die Todesser_in_!"

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. „Gut, die Todesser_in_ die gestern in Hogsmeade gesehen worden ist, wurde gefasst."

„Das ist wahrhaftig fantastisch. Hoffentlich bleibt sie nicht die Einzige. Ich bin übrigens Gray –Professor Niles Gray. Euer neuer Lehrer für Astronomie. Professor Sinistra wird Hogwarts heute verlassen."

„Stimmt!" Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen!"

Gray lächelte, belustigt darüber, wie schnell die Schüler ihre Lehrer vergaßen, noch bevor sie richtig gegangen waren. „Nun denn, man sieht sich!"

„Er sieht himmlisch aus!", hörte ich Lavender ein paar Plätze weiter seufzen.

Nicht himmlischer als Seamus, dachte ich. Seamus sah einfach göttlich aus! Auch wenn er Ginny betrog. Mit mir. Auch wenn es nur ein Kuss war. Das schlechte Gewissen, verdrängt durch die gute Nachricht und das unerwartete Auftauchen des neuen Lehrers, kehrte zurück.

Und natürlich genau in diesem Moment, dem unpassendsten aller unpassendsten Momente, kam Seamus mit Ginny an den Tisch.

„Hi!" Ginny winkte uns zu. Ihr Freund vermied es mich anzusehen.

„Ähm... Seamus?", sprach Ron ihn an. „Könnte ich dich mal kurz etwas fragen? Unter vier Augen?"

Ich stand auf und verließ den Tisch.

Sollte ich beleidigt oder froh sein, dass Seamus weder mit mir gesprochen, noch mich angeguckt hatte? Immerhin hatten wir uns geküsst! Vielleicht wollte er mir damit ja ein eindeutiges Zeichen geben: _Der Kuss war nur ein Versehen, du bedeutest mir nichts und bitte störe mein Glück mit Ginny nicht, indem du ihr alles erzählst!_ Andererseits: Wie konnte man jemanden aus Versehen küssen?

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht ereignislos: Ich machte Hausaufgaben, war dabei, als Professor Sinistra uns endgültig verließ und ging mit Harry und Ron hinunter zum See. Ich versuchte alles Mögliche, um mich von Seamus abzulenken. Trotzdem passierte es immer wieder, dass meine Gedanken abschweiften und jemand erst „HERMINE!" brüllen musste, um mich wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„HERMINE!", brüllte da jemand in mein Ohr.

Ich schreckte hoch. „Was?"

Ginny stand neben mir.

Draußen war inzwischen die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und vor mir lag der halbfertige Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde. Halbfertig nur. Seamus lenkte mich ständig ab. In Gedanken nur, natürlich.

„Willkommen in der Gegenwart! Ich wollte mit dir über--- über ein Problem reden."

„Setz dich!"

„Können wir nicht lieber nach oben gehen? In den Schlafsaal?"

„Gut!"

Ich packte also schnell meine Schulbücher und den Aufsatz in meine Tasche und ging mit Ginny die Treppe hoch, in den Schlafsaal.

Wir setzten uns auf mein Himmelbett und Ginny zögerte eine Weile, ehe sie sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll... Ich... also... es geht um Seamus."

NEIN, dachte ich nur. Alles, wirklich alles, nur bitte nicht Seamus. Ich behielt meine Gedanken allerdings für mich und irgendwie war ich es ihr ja auch schuldig –das Zuhören, meine ich jetzt. Wegen dem Kuss, von dem ich ihr nicht erzählt hatte, wie es eigentlich meine Pflicht als ihre Freundin war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich also nur.

„Er... er ist in letzter Zeit so... merkwürdig. Er ist so... nachdenklich und oft kommt es mir so vor, als ob er nicht bei der Sache wäre. Er.. gestern... gestern beim.." Ginny wurde rot.

Verschone mich! Sag mir nicht, wobei! Ich will nichts aus eurem Liebesleben hören!

„Beim.. was?" Sei tapfer! Sei eine gute Freundin!, beschwörte ich mich selber.

„Beim Küssen..."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Nur beim Küssen.

„Er hat sich plötzlich ruckartig aufgesetzt und wollte mir nicht sagen, was los war. Und... es gibt öfter solche Situationen. Solche Situationen, in denen er mir nicht sagt, was los ist. Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, er verheimlicht mir etwas."

Die Schuldgefühle waren heftiger als jemals zuvor. Und plötzlich wünschte ich, es hätte den Kuss nie gegeben. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte mich niemals in Seamus verliebt. Es machte mich krank! Ginny war verzweifelt. Und es war alles meine Schuld. Oder? Dass Seamus so nachdenklich war, musste ja eigentlich nicht an mir liegen. Nein, das lag bestimmt nicht an mir. Also hatte ich eigentlich keine Schuld an Ginnys Schicksal. Was für ein Wirrwarr von Gedanken!

„Ja, das... das scheint so. Es scheint so, als ob er dir etwas verheimlicht." Ich hatte gerade nur das gesagt, was Ginny selbst schon wusste: Er verheimlichte ihr etwas! Nur die Tatsache, dass er mich gestern geküsst hatte. Oder noch mehr?

„Was soll ich tun?", riss mich Ginnys Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Mit ihm reden?"

Rons Schwester schnaubte verächtlich. „Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht schon versucht?"

„Konnte ich ja nicht wissen.", murmelte ich.

„Schon okay. Tut mir Leid, du kannst schließlich nichts dafür."

Doch, das konnte ich.

Nicht nur Ginny musste sich dringend mit Seamus aussprechen. Auch ich. Und ich würde das tun, schwor ich mir. Morgen. Oder übermorgen. Oder überübermorgen. Oder gar nicht. Doch, ich würde es tun. Aber heute nicht mehr. Erst einmal musste ich das Gespräch mit Ginny verdauen. Und meinen Aufsatz fertig schreiben.

SEAMUS:

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, konnte ich gar nicht richtig glauben, was passiert war. Es schien so weit weg zu sein wie der Mond von der Erde. Oder so ähnlich. Die ganzen gestrigen Ereignisse. _Das_ Ereignis. Und das Eingeständnis. Alles schien weit, weit weg. Als ich an Hermine dachte, spürte ich wieder das Kribbeln im Bauch. War wohl doch nicht _alles_ ganz weit weg.

Ginny wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich, damit wir zusammen frühstücken konnten. Ich traute mich gar nicht so richtig, sie anzuschauen, im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich eine Andere geküsst und mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hatte.

Sobald wir in der Großen Halle waren, steuerte Ginny auch schon Hermine und co an, Windmühle inklusive.

Ich vermied es, Hermine anzusehen. Ich würde nur rot dabei werden. Nachher passierte noch irgendetwas Peinliches. Vor Ginny.

Was sollte ich mit Ginny machen? Eigentlich lag die Lösung auf der Hand. Klar wie Kloßbrühe. Wohl eher wie Glas, aber gut. Auf jeden Fall war die einzig richtige Lösung, sich von Ginny zu trennen. Aber wie sollte ich das machen? Wie sollte ich ihr erklären, warum ich mich von ihr trennen wollte?

„Ähm... Seamus?", riss mich da eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Es war Ron. „Könnte ich dich mal kurz etwas fragen? Unter vier Augen?"

Das war der Moment, in dem Hermine aufstand und den Tisch verließ. Ich schaute ihr lange nach und hoffte, dass niemand es bemerkte.

„Ähm, klar. Klar.", antwortete ich Ron etwas abwesend.

Wir gingen nach durch die Große Halle, dann durch die Eingangshalle und standen schließlich draußen.

„Also, die Sache ist die", begann Ron. Er wirkte ziemlich nervös. Hatte wohl zu viel Kaffee getrunken.

„Ich... Ich bin da in ein Mädchen verliebt. Und... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich sie auf mich aufmerksam machen kann und so. Verstehst du?" Rot wie ein Heuler schaute er mich verlegen an.

„Na ja..." Irgendwie war ich ziemlich überrumpelt worden. Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Ron mich um einen Rat fragte, was ein Mädchen betraf. „Kommt darauf an, was für ein Typ dieses Mädchen ist.", sagte ich ausweichend.

„Es ist... Schwöre, dass du es niemandem erzählst!"

„Ich schwöre –Ehrenwort!", fügte ich hinzu, als Weasley mich zweifelnd ansah.

Ron holte einmal tief Luft und sagte dann schnell: „Esisthermine!"

Scheiße!, dachte ich. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Und warum fragte er nicht Harry?

„Warum fragst du eigentlich nicht Harry?"

„Harry soll es nicht wissen. Ist mir irgendwie... äh... peinlich..." Wenn Ron wirklich mit Hermine zusammenkäme, würde er es eh erfahren. Natürlich war ich so taktvoll und band ihm das nicht auf die Nase.

„Außerdem kennst du dich doch ´n bisschen besser aus als er, oder? Mit Frauen und so... Was soll ich tun?"

Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Ron und Hermine sich verliebten, ich wollte, dass Hermine mit mir zusammenkam, nachdem ich mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hätte.

Ja, ich gab's endlich zu: Ich war in Hermine verknallt! Alle, die dies schon vor geraumer Zeit behauptet hatten, hatten Recht. Ja, ja...

Auf jeden Fall musste ich Ron jetzt irgendetwas erzählen, durfte ihm aber keinen meiner Supertipps geben, sonst wäre Hermine schneller vergeben als ich... als ich... die Sache mit Ginny beenden könnte, ja, das war ein gutes Beispiel!

Ich erzählte Ron irgendetwas von wegen: „Du musst einfach nett zu ihr sein... Ihr streitet euch doch so oft... Geb ihr Recht... Zeig ihr, dass ihr auch Gemeinsamkeiten habt..."

Ron saugte alles in sich auf und nahm die Hilfe, die eigentlich gar keine war, das hoffte ich jedenfalls mal, dankbar an.

Als wir wieder zurück in die Große Halle kamen, saßen nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Schüler an ihren Haustischen. Darunter natürlich auch Ginny. Sie hatte eine Schüssel Cornflakes mit Milch für mich aufbewahrt.

„Danke!", sagte ich und vergaß ganz meinen Ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-und-dir-so-dankbar-Blick aufzusetzen.

Ich schaufelte das Essen in mich hinein, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Ginny beobachtete mich. Wahrscheinlich wirkte ich nicht gerade appetitlich und irgendwie wie ein Gentleman, der wusste, wie man sich benahm.

„Seamus, was ist los?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schaufelns. Ernst sah sie aus.

„Nichts."

„Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, das nichts ist!", rief sie auf einmal und funkelte mich zornig an. Ich konnte sie ja verstehen.

„Was soll los sein?" Mann, sie sollte aufhören zu nerven! Ich war beim Essen! Und beim Ausreden suchen.

„Das frage ich dich! Hast du Sorgen?"

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Richtig traurig sah sie aus. Mann, ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, auch wenn das jetzt _die _Gelegenheit wäre. _Die_ Gelegenheit, um ihr zu sagen, dass es Aus ist. Leider war sie zu nett. Nett war sie ja. Hätte nicht alles auf platonischer Ebene bleiben können? Hätte sie mich damals nicht einfach abweisen können? Nach dem Motto _Wir sind Freunde und nicht mehr!_

Und dann stand Ginny auf und verließ die Große Halle. Mit hängenden Schultern ging sie hinaus. Ich machte sie jetzt schon unglücklich. Noch bevor ich das Beil niedersausen ließ.

„Probleme, junger Mann?" Ein Kerl um die fünfundzwanzig rum, blond, blauäugig und vermutlich auch noch blöd, ließ sich neben mir nieder und versuchte, ganz besonders verständnisvoll und mitleidig auszusehen. Was war das denn für ´n Frosch?

„Nö!" Betont lässig.

„Das hat aber eben ganz anders ausgesehen."

„Beobachten Sie immer andere Menschen? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun?"

„So etwas wie Astronomie unterrichten zum Beispiel?"

Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Konnte der Kerl mal Klartext reden? Was wollte er von mir?

„Professor Niles Gray, neuer Astronomielehrer!", stellte er sich vor. Au Backe! Ich würde in Astronomie nur noch schlechte Noten kriegen, wenn der Typ, ähm, der neue Lehrer, meinte ich natürlich, nachtragend war. So wie ich den angeschnauzt hatte!

Am späten Nachmittag machte Professor Sinistra endgültig den Abgang. Viele Schüler standen in der Eingangshalle und sahen zu, wie sie unter Tränen Professor Dumbledore und das ganze Lehrerkollegium umarmte, mit Ausnahme von Snape, der sich nicht zum herzzereißenden Schluchzen und aneinanderdrücken herabließ.

Danach lächelte sie noch einmal tapfer in die Runde und dann... dann fiel die Tür endgültig hinter ihr zu. Für immer. Oh Gott, was redete ich da für melancholisches Zeug?

Reden tat ich mit Ginny auf jeden Fall nicht mehr. Den ganzen restlichen Tag sah ich sie nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte sie ja schon gecheckt, das ich nichts mehr von ihr wollte. Auf jeden Fall musste ich es ihr selbst noch sagen. Natürlich nicht so grob, aber ich musste. Leider. Angenehm würde das mit Sicherheit nicht werden.


	11. Es beginnt und es endet

Ich weiß, dass das vorige Kapitel erst vor ein paar Tagen rausgekommen ist, aber Sunny921 (Huhu ihrzuwink) hat mich gebeten, dass nächste Kapitel noch in den Herbstferien rauszubringen und deswegen tu ich das einfach mal...

Disclamer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling außer die Handlung, die hab ich selbst zusammengesetzt. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Viel Spaß!

**_Kapitel 10: Es beginnt und es endet_**

HERMINE:

Ich nahm mir vor, am Abend mit Seamus zu reden. So konnte ich mich ein wenig auf das Gespräch einstellen. Und es war weiter weg. Ich wusste ja auch, dass man Sachen nicht ewig vor sich herschieben sollte, aber es würde schon schwer genug werden. Alles. Der ganze Tag. Er begann schon merkwürdig.

Ich kam in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Ron saß schon am Tisch, obwohl es noch recht früh war. Harry schien noch nicht da zu sein.

Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er mich kommen sah. „Hallo, Hermine!"

„Guten Morgen, Ron!", begrüßte ich ihn ebenfalls, verwundert, dass er schon so früh auf den Beinen war.

„Komm, setzt dich!" Ich wies ihn nicht darauf hin, dass ich mich ohnehin, auch ohne seine Aufforderung, an den Tisch gesetzt hätte.

„Willst du nichts essen?", fragte ich ihn, als ich mein Toast mit Butter beschmierte, während er mir nur dabei zuguckte.

„Ich hab schon!", sagte er ungewohnt gut gelaunt. „Ich lese lieber etwas." Und damit holte er sein Exemplar von _Kunst der Verwandlung_ aus der Tasche.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr an mich halten und prustete los. Seit wann las Ron Bücher? Und das auch noch mit so viel Freude?

„Was ist?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Du liest freiwillig? Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Wer hat dich dazu gezwungen?"

Verlegen starrte Ron auf den Boden. Schnell steckte er das Buch zurück in seine Schultasche.

Rons merkwürdiges Verhalten fiel nicht nur mir auf. Nachdem er darauf bestanden hatte, meine Tasche von Zauberkunst zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu tragen, fragte auch Harry ihn, was bloß los sei.

„Ich trage ihr doch nur die Tasche. Was ist falsch daran?", erklärte Ron.

„Falsch? Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es falsch ist.", meinte Harry. „Es ist nur komisch, weil du das sonst nie tust."

„Ich habe mich eben geändert.", sagte Ron achselzuckend.

„Von einen auf den anderen Tag?"

Wieder zuckte Ron mit den Achseln.

„Verstehst du das?", wandte sich Harry an mich.

„Ähm... Nein. Nicht so ganz.", antwortete ich ehrlich.

Der „alte" Ron hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich mit einem lauten Knall die Tasche abgestellt und hitzig gesagt: „Dann trag deine Tasche doch alleine, wenn es dir nicht passt, dass ich mal so nett bin und das für dich mache!" Der alte Ron wäre gar nicht auf solche Ideen gekommen. Der neue Ron jedoch verkniff sich jeden Kommentar und lächelte nur gezwungen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich hatte mir ganz fest vorgenommen, mit Seamus zu sprechen. Meine Beine waren weich wie Wackelpudding, als ich auf ihn zuging um das zu tun.

Er saß allein in einer Ecke und starrte in das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte. Er wirkte ziemlich einsam.

„Seamus, ich muss mit dir reden." Angestrengt starrte ich auf den Boden. Wenn ich ihn angucken würde, müsste ich nur rot werden. Ich wollte mir jegliche Peinlichkeit ersparen, auch wenn das bei dem Gesprächsthema, dass ich anschlagen wollte, schier unmöglich war.

„Okay", sagte Seamus.

Ich ließ mich in den Sessel neben ihn sinken. Ich musste unheimlich plump und dumm auf ihn wirken. Oh, ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht zu ihm gegangen!

„Es... es geht um..." Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot anlief und mir unsagbar heiß wurde.

„Den Kuss?", half Seamus und ich sah, wie auch er ziemlich rot anlief.

Ich nickte, erleichtert, dass auch Seamus das Thema nicht so angenehm war, sondern ebenfalls ziemlich peinlich.

Ich erzählte Ginnys Freund von dem Gespräch mit seiner Freundin und dass ich ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen hatte und fand, dass er endlich normal mit Ginny sprechen sollte.

„Der Kuss kann meinetwegen unter uns bleiben, aber... rede doch wieder normal mit ihr. Oder mach Schluss, wenn du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein willst.", beendete ich meine Geschichte.

„Ich habe schon mit Ginny Schluss gemacht", sagte Seamus zu meiner Verblüffung, „hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?"

Damit, dass dieser Fall eintreten würde, hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Weshalb hast du mit ihr Schluss gemacht?", fragte ich prompt, ohne irgendwie nachzudenken, dass er darüber vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit mir sprechen wollte. Und: Wieso hatte mir Ginny das denn nicht erzählt?

Er schaute mich nicht an, als er sagte: „Weil ich mich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt habe."

Das hätte ich mir denken können. Vielleicht... Mein Herz klopfte laut. Vielleicht war er ja in mich...?

„Natürlich nicht in dich!", sagte Seamus da schnell, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Natürlich nicht!" Ich zwang mich ihm ein nettes Lächeln zu schenken. Wahrscheinlich sah es eher wie eine Grimasse aus. Meine ganze Hoffnung verpuffte, platzte, wie eine Seifenblase.

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!", benutzte ich seine Ausrede. Das war das, was er zu mir gesagt hatte. Nach dem Kuss. Aber jetzt war alles vorbei. Warum er mich geküsst hatte, wusste ich immer noch nicht. Aber jetzt traute ich mich erst recht nicht mehr, ihn danach zu fragen. Nachdem er mir direkt gesagt hatte, dass er nicht in mich verliebt war.

Müde kehrte ich in meinen Schlafsaal.

„Hermine, du hast Post!", empfing Lavender mich. „Liegt auf deinem Bett. Eine Eule ist gekommen und hat mit ihrem Schnabel fast das Fenster kaputtgemacht." Sie deutete auf das Fenster, als wüsste ich nicht, wo es war.

„Ja, und dann habe ich das Fenster aufgemacht und die Eule ließ eine Pergamentrolle auf den Boden fallen. Steht dein Name drauf.", erzählte mir Parvarti aufgeregt den Rest der Story.

Wer sollte mir schreiben?, fragte ich mich. Hagrid vielleicht, überlegte ich. Das war zumindestens eine Möglichkeit.

Die Schrift war zweifellos so krakelig, dass der Brief ohne weiteres von Hagrid kommen könnte, doch als ich das Pergament aufrollte und den Inhalt las, war ich mir sicher: Dieser Brief konnte nicht von Hagrid sein.

Trotzdem: Ich wusste, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Zu oft hatte ich Aufsätze in dieser Schrift korrigiert. In Rons Schrift. Und da der Brief auch noch von ihm unterschrieben worden war, gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

Und dieser Brief erklärte, warum Ron heute so nett gewesen war. Warum er mir die Tasche getragen hatte, warum er vor meinen Augen ein Buch las und warum er mir den ganzen Tag nie widersprochen hatte.

Ron hatte einen Liebesbrief an mich geschrieben. Ron war in mich verliebt.

Na bravo, dachte ich nur. Ron war in mich verliebt, ich und Ginny waren in Seamus verliebt, der wiederum in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt war. Und dann war Ginny aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen auch noch wütend auf mich, sonst hätte sie mir doch erzählt, dass es aus war zwischen ihr und Seamus. Was für ein Chaos!

SEAMUS:

Als ich die Große Halle betrat, suchte ich als erstes nach Hermine. Sie war nicht da, vermutlich hatte sie schon gefrühstückt. Danach fiel mein Blick selbstverständlich auf meine aktuelle Freundin, Ginny, die man, dank ihres Haares, sofort in der Menge erkannte.

Ich setzte mich, als hätten wir uns nie gestritten, neben sie.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!", begrüßte ich sie und war wieder ganz der Gentleman.

„Seamus, versuche es nicht erst. Ich weiß schon, was los ist."

„Was?" Das konnte nicht sein! Woher sollte sie es wissen?

„Du bist nicht mehr in mich verliebt, oder?" Ginny sah mich an und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.

Mir war die Situation ziemlich unangenehm, was verständlich war, nehme ich an. Mir war so heiß, als wäre ich in der Wüste und nicht in einer Zauberschule in Großbritannien.

„Ähm...", stammelte ich blöd rum. Wenn Ginny jetzt Hermine wäre, nein, umgekehrt, wenn Hermine jetzt Ginny wäre... Auch egal. Ich meine, wenn da jetzt Hermine und nicht Ginny sitzen würde, wäre mir dieses Rumgestammel ziemlich peinlich. Aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal. Und das war der beste Beweis. Der beste Beweis, dass ich wirklich nicht mehr in Ginny verliebt war.

„Nein", sagte ich schließlich kleinlaut. Es war die Wahrheit, hab Gnade, Ginny!

„Ich wusste es.", schluchzte Ginny. „Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du..."

Musste sie jetzt rumheulen? Ich war ja eigentlich sehr auf Frauen eingestellt und sehr sensibel und würde sie eigentlich trösten, wenn... wenn die Umstände nur nicht so... so wären.

„Du bist in Hermine verliebt, stimmt's?", fragte sie leise.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich sie völlig verblüfft. Jetzt war ich aber echt baff! Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Oh ja, das musste es sein. Irgendein Lehrer hatte so etwas neulich erwählt, irgendwie so etwas wie... Legilimentik... Okklumentik... Lagellemontik... irgendwie so.

„Du... Es... Es ist die Art, wie du sie ansiehst. Wie dein Blick durch den Raum huscht und sie sucht. Er bleibt immer an _ihr_ hängen. Ich habe es gesehen.", erklärte sie und es klang richtig anklagend.

„Als du mich beobachtest hast?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

Sie nickte.

Stille herrschte zwischen uns. Und nun? Es war alles gesagt. So ein Gespräch schlauchte ganz schön. Und dabei war der Tag noch nicht mal halb rum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Unterricht des neuen Astronomielehrers war okay. Eigentlich machte er nicht viel anders als Professor Sinistra, trotzdem lobte der Großteil der Mädchen diesen Kerl, äh, Lehrer in den Himmel. Immer wenn Gray irgendetwas sagte, kicherten alle Mädchen, sie nickten eifrig mit den Köpfen und mindestens eine von ihnen sagte immer so etwas wie: „Wow, es ist echt der Wahnsinn, wie viel Sie wissen! Toll!"

Mann, ging mir das auf die Nerven! Und nicht nur mir: Auch Dean nervte es gewaltig.

„Oh Gott, Lavender sabbert gleich auf den Boden, so geil ist die!", flüsterte er, so dass alle im Umkreis es hören konnten. Na ja, zumindestens die Jungs hörten es, die Mädels achteten nur auf Gray.

Und als dann tatsächlich ein Spuckefaden aus Lavenders Mund hing, lachten wir uns alle tot. Unweigerlich zogen wir alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Natürlich fragte ausgerechnet Lavender, was denn los sei, und wir lachten nur noch mehr.

Parvarti schien irgendwann zu checken, worüber wir lachten und wies ihre Freundin ganz „diskret" darauf hin („Lavender!", sagte sie aus dem Mundwinkel. „Da hängt was! Da! An deinem Mund!").

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Hermine abends mit mir reden wollte, dachte ich als erstes, sie hätte rausgefunden, dass _ich_ Ron geraten hatte, sich so zu benehmen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich beobachtet, wie Ron ihr die Tasche getragen und immer freundlich gelächelt hatte. Es war so idiotisch, Hermine durfte sich einfach nicht in ihn verknallen!

„Seamus, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Hermine. Sie schaute mich nicht an.

„Okay", meinte ich nur. Sehr lässig.

Als sie sich auf den Sessel neben mir setzte, elegant, wirklich, hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut, sie hätte sogar vor Ginny platziert werden müssen beim Wer-steht-am-elegantesten-und-anmutigsten-auf-und-kann-sich-auch-so-elegant-und-anmutig-hinsetzten-Wettbewerb, da fiel es mir natürlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wollte mit mir über den Kuss reden, vermutlich hatte Ginny ihr nicht erzählt, dass es Aus war, Rons Schwester war bestimmt zu eifersüchtig. Und zu traurig.

„Es... es geht um..." Ich sah, wie sie rot wurde, so rot, wie Ginnys Haar und spürte, wie auch ich rot wurde, als ich ihr half und den Satz beendete: „Den Kuss?"

Und dann legte Hermine los: Ohne Punkt und Komma. Angefangen von dem Gespräch mit Ginny über mich, dass ich ihr nichts sagte bis hinüber zu dem schlechten Gewissen, dass Hermine selbst hatte und dass sie fände, ich sollte endlich wieder normal mit Ginny umgehen.

„Der Kuss kann meinetwegen unter uns bleiben, aber... rede doch wieder normal mit ihr. Oder mach Schluss, wenn du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein willst.", waren Hermines abschließende Worte.

„Ich habe schon mit Ginny Schluss gemacht", sagte ich ihr da und dann fragte ich, wie beiläufig: „Hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?" Geschickt: So konnte ich herausfinden, ob Ginny nun sauer auf Hermine war oder nicht. War sie sauer, dann redete sie nicht mehr mit Hermine, war sie es nicht... dann hätte Hermine bestimmt nicht mehr mit mir über den Kuss und ihr schlechtes Gewissen geredet. Also war sie sauer.

„Weshalb hast du mit ihr Schluss gemacht?" Warum fragte mich Hermine immer so unangenehme Sachen? Ausgerechnet sie? Und warum, _warum _antwortete ich ihr dann auch immer mit Sätzen, die ich am liebsten sofort wieder zurücknehmen würde? Solche Sätze wie: „Weil ich mich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt habe."

Ich wollte ihr meine Liebe nicht gestehen! Sie... sie war bestimmt nicht in mich verliebt, auf keinen Fall, die Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben. Wie peinlich wäre das denn bitte sehr, wenn ich sagen würde: _„Hermine, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"_ und sie dann entgegnen würde: _„Sorry, Seamus, keine Chance!" _Nein, nein, nein, bloß nicht und deshalb fügte ich schnell hinzu:„Natürlich nicht in dich!"

„Natürlich nicht!", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen. Täuschte ich mich oder sah sie tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht aus?

Auf jeden Fall erhob sie sich schnell, natürlich sehr anmutig, 1. Platz. Sie meinte, sie müsse noch Hausaufgaben machen. Ups, ich auch. Und ich hätte es fast vergessen! Schnell holte ich meine Schulsachen und machte mich an meine Astronomiehausaufgaben.


	12. Das Traumpaar?

Und das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit! Ein Review wäre sehr nett smile!

Disclamer: Alles, außer der Handlung, die gehört nämlich mir, gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 11: Das Traumpaar?_**

HERMINE:

Als ich am Morgen in die Große Halle kam, saß Ron schon am Tisch. Mist! Ich war extra ein wenig früher aufgestanden, damit ich ihn vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde garantiert nicht sehen musste. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Ich versuchte es erstmal mit völliger Normalität, etwas anderes fiel mir einfach nicht ein.

„Morgen, Hermine!", begrüßte Ron mich und schaute mich verlegen an. Oh Gott, hilf mir, was sollte ich tun?

„Hallo, Ron!"

„Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?", fragte dieser. Was sollte ich antworten? Nein? Ja? Ich bekam erst einmal einen Hustenanfall, schließlich musste ich mir noch eine Antwort überlegen. Ich entschied mich für die Wahrheit. „Ja, habe ich."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Bist du... also, ich meine... ich... Bist du auch in mich verliebt?"

Ich wollte Ron nicht kränken. Wenn ich jetzt Nein sagte, würde unsere Freundschaft dann nicht zerbrechen? Plötzlich fiel mir ein Film ein... _„Good advice"_ oder so ähnlich hieß er und irgendein Ratschlag daraus war: _„Die beste Methode, um über einen Kerl hinwegzukommen ist, sich unter einen Neuen zu legen!"_. Das musste ich ja nicht wortwörtlich nehmen. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Recht?

Ich sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg und... nickte.

Eine merkwürdige Stille entstand. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Irgendwann, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beugte Ron sich zu mir rüber und küsste mich. Ich fand es total seltsam. Küssen –das hatte ich mir immer total romantisch und schön vorgestellt. Und das war es auch gewesen. Allerdings nur mit Seamus. Jetzt war es einfach nur seltsam. Keine Spur von Schmetterlingen im Bauch und einer romantischen Atmosphäre. Ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Schweigend aß ich weiter und machte mir diese Gedanken.

Ron ging, er meinte, er habe noch zu tun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte es sich rumgesprochen, dass Ron und ich miteinander gingen. Während wir von Fach zu Fach, von Klassenraum zu Klassenraum gingen, hielt Ron meine Hand. Fast stolz wirkte er dann, als wollte er sagen: _„Seht her, ich habe das tollste Mädchen_ _abgekriegt, ich, Ronald Weasley!"_ Ich hätte sterben können, als Seamus uns sah. Und trotzdem, obwohl _er_ um die Ecke bog, ließ ich Rons Hand nicht los. Seamus sah irgendwie ein bisschen entgeistert aus, es tat mir fast weh.

Harry war froh, dass Ron und ich nun zusammen waren. „Das hätte schon eher passieren sollen!", fand er.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Zauberei der Geschichte mussten Seamus und ich nur noch das Ende unseres Aufsatzes über den Koboldaufstand von 1674 schreiben, das hatten wir schnell erledigt.

Am Anfang dachte ich, er würde mich vielleicht anders behandeln als sonst, weil ich und Ron doch nun... er tat es nicht und meine Bedenken kamen mir da fast lächerlich vor. Wieso sollte er mich anders behandeln? Er war ja nicht verliebt in mich oder irgendwie so etwas.

Der Aufsatz war fertig und wir saßen in der Bücherei, ratlos, was wir jetzt tuen sollten.

„Ich hab gehört, du bist jetzt mit Ron zusammen. Ah, ich hab's ja _gesehen_!", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Ja, das hatte er. Er hatte uns Händchen haltend gesehen. Und ich hätte mich am liebsten von Ron losgerissen.

„Ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen.", sprach ich ihm nach.

„Schön."

„Mhm."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Oh, ich wollte Seamus so viel sagen. Wäre er mein Freund gewesen, hätte ich mich vielleicht getraut, ihm diese Dinge zu sagen. Aber so... ich ließ es lieber.

„Das freut mich wirklich", meinte Seamus, aber er sah dabei nicht besonders glücklich aus. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf den Tisch.

„Ähm... ist alles okay?", fragte ich ihn. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an. Mit seinen wunderschönen Augen. Ich erinnerte mich, wie das beim letzten Mal ausgegangen war –mit einem Kuss, der viele Probleme nach sich gezogen hatte. Schnell schaute ich in eine andere Richtung.

„Klar!", antworte Seamus. „Alles ist okay. Wirklich. Alles okay!" Sarkastisch und fast... verbittert klangen die letzten Worte. Ich hatte nicht den Mut weiterzufragen. Auch weil Ron und Harry gerade in diesem Moment hinter einem Regal auftauchte und Ron mich mit einem Kuss und einem _„Hi"_ begrüßte.

„Seid ihr auch schon fertig?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das...", setzte ich gerade zu einer längeren Erzählung an, als Seamus mich aprubt unterbrach: „Ja, wir sind fertig." Seamus machte wirklich kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er so richtig schlechte Laune hatte. Ron runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, wofür ich ihm wirklich dankbar war. Vielleicht hätte das nur wieder einen Streit gegeben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wie bist du bloß mit Ron zusammengekommen?", empfingen mich Lavender und Parvartis Fragen schon, als ich den Schlafsaal betrat. Vorher hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mich auszuquetschen, da ich mich immer versteckt hatte, sobald ich auch nur Eine von ihnen auf mich zukommen sah.

„War der Brief gestern... von Ron?", kombinierte Parvarti „messerscharf".

Ich nickte ergeben.

„Wow, ein Liebesbrief, wie romantisch!", sagte Lavender schwärmerisch.

„Apropos Liebesbrief, schaut mal zum Fenster hin. Ich glaube, da kommt gerade noch einer", meinte ihre Freundin mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln.

Tatsächlich: Eine Eule pickte gegen das Fenster. Ich ließ sie herein. _Hermine_ stand auf der Pergamentrolle.

„Wieder für dich", hauchte Lavender, die über meine Schulter geschaut hatte, da sie unbedingt wissen wollte, ob der Brief wieder an mich war.

Ich entrollte das Pergament und las. Dort stand, ich solle heute Abend noch um Mitternacht vor das Schlossportal kommen, dort könnte ich den großen Unbekannten, den Absender des Briefes, treffen. Er bat regelrecht um mein Erscheinen.

Leider hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Lavender und Parvarti mitgelesen hatte, ich war zu beschäftigt mit dem Pergament gewesen.

Ich merkte es erst, als Lavender „Da musst du hin!" sagte und auch Parvarti meinte, das könne ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. „Es ist bestimmt von Ron, garantiert!"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, das war eigentlich nicht seine Schrift, aber vielleicht hatte er ja jemanden anderen für sich schreiben lassen. Und da meine Zimmergenossinnen es gar nicht anders zuließen, machte ich mich kurz vor Mitternacht tatsächlich auf den Weg.

SEAMUS:

„Erzähl mal!", drängelte Dean beim Frühstück. „Warum hast du mit Ginny Schluss gemacht? Und wie?"

Ich hatte ihm nichts erzählt und hielt jetzt auch weiterhin meinen Mund. Dean ist zwar mein Freund, aber der würde sich doch totlachen, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass ich wegen Hermine nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammen sein wollte, oder? Nein, ich sage nichts!

„Ich geb's auf!", seufzte mein bester Freund nun. „Aus dir ist ja doch nichts rauszukriegen."

„Richtig!", bestätigte ich.

„Was ist richtig?"

„Es ist richtig, dass du aus mir nichts rauskriegen wirst."

„Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich bin doch dein bester Freund!" Aaah, das Argument hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Das ist das Mir-fällt-nichts-mehr-ein-deswegen-versuch-ich-es-jetzt-so-Argument. Erpresserisch! Ich hasste es!

Aber was sollte ich darauf antworten? Richtig: Gar nichts! Der Kandidat kriegt hundert Punkte! Auf so ein bescheuertes Argument antwortete man nicht!

Das war allerdings nicht das, was meine Laune auf den Nullpunkt sinken ließ. Das war etwas anderes. Etwas weitaus Schlimmeres.

Es passierte, als ich zur ersten Stunde ging. Ich hatte Deans Ich-bin-doch-dein-bester-Freund-Satz schon wieder vergessen, wir machten Witze und lachten, bogen in den Gang ein, auf dem das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung lag, und dann sah ich sie. Und mit _sie_ ist nicht bloß Hermine gemeint, nein, mit _sie_ sind Hermine _und_ Ron gemeint. Händchenhaltend. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, wie entgeistert ich da war!

Der Plan war aufgegangen, Ron und Hermine waren zusammen. Zusammen! Ich hatte verloren! Plopp, machte es und mein Traum zerplatzte wie eine schillernde Seifenblase. Hörte sich kitschig an, aber genau so empfand ich es.

„Danke!", flüsterte Ron mir im Vorbeigehen zu. Ich lächelte ihn gequält an und hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Aber Mordgedanken behielt man besser für sich. Man wusste ja nie... Wenn Ron nun plötzlich tot wäre, wäre ich der Hauptverdächtige, wenn ich diesen Mordgedanken geäußert hätte. Hermine bekam von all dem nichts mit. Von dem Danke und von den Gedanken natürlich auch nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass ich es wusste. Dass sie mit Ron zusammen war. Weil ich ihr direkt in die Augen geguckt hatte, als ich um die Ecke gebogen war.

Leider war es nicht so, dass ich Hermine nie mehr sehen musste oder zumindestens nie mehr mit ihr sprechen musste, denn da gab es noch einen gewissen Geschichte der Zauberei-Aufsatz. Hermine und ich mussten den heute noch zu Ende schreiben und dabei ließ sich das Sprechen schlecht vermeiden.

Was sollte ich also tun? Ich beschloss, mich einfach völlig, wirklich supernormal zu benehmen. Als würde mich das alles gar nicht stören. Als würde ich es gut finden, dass Ron und sie ein Paar waren. Das war sicherlich das Beste! Die besten Ideen vom Besten! Ähm... eigentlich blödesten Gehirn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine und ich waren schnell fertig mit dem Aufsatz, uns hatten nur noch ein paar Schlusssätze gefehlt („Die aber auch sehr wichtig sind!", meinte Hermine mal).

Stumm saßen wir voreinander in der Bibliothek. Nun musste ich ran: ich musste Hermine schließlich verklickern, dass ich es toll fand, dass sie mit Ron zusammen war. Schließlich sollte sie nicht denken, dass ich irgendwie eifersüchtig war. Auch wenn ich _rasend eifersüchtig_ undmeine Laune dementsprechend schlecht war!!!

„Ich hab gehört, du bist jetzt mit Ron zusammen.", sagte ich lässig. Äh ja, sie wusste ja, dass ich das schon wusste. „Ah, ich hab's ja _gesehen_!", fügte ich noch hinzu. Hörte sich einfach total bekloppt an.

„Ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen.", bestätigte sie. Da. Jetzt hatte ich es sozusagen amtlich. Hermine liebte mich nicht... Moment mal, sie dachte ja auch, _ich_ liebte _sie_ nicht, weil ich sie... angelogen hatte! Ich verfluchte mich schon wieder dafür. Hätte ich ihr das nur gesagt. Hätte ich doch nur! Aber das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut, ich meinte einfach nur: „Schön."

„Mhm."

Ich wollte sie küssen, ich wollte, dass sie _meine_ Freundin war und nicht die von Weasley! Sie war so hübsch, so süß, so klug und... intelligent. Das war zweimal das Gleiche, aber war ja auch egal. Sie würde es eh nicht hören.

„Das freut mich wirklich", sagte ich. Klang ziemlich lasch. Ich schaute sie dabei auch nicht an. Hätt ich nicht über mich gebracht, echt nicht.

„Ähm... ist alles okay?", fragte sie mich vorsichtig. Ich guckte sie nun doch an. Ihre schönen braunen Augen mit den wunderschönen Wimpern... Hätte sie nicht in dem Moment weggeschaut, hätten wir uns sicherlich wieder geküsst. Oder? Bildete ich mir das nur ein, dass unsere Köpfe sich schon ein bisschen genähert hatten? Wahrscheinlich. Ich sollte aufhören, mir irgendwelche Illusionen zu machen, was aber gar nicht so leicht war, wie ich gerade feststellte.

„Klar!", antworte ich. „Alles ist okay. Wirklich. Alles okay!" Ich klang dabei wie ein verbitterter, alter Witwer, der gerade seine Frau verloren hatte und nun einsam und allein in einer Berghütte im Wald lebte.

„Hi!" Ron und Harry kamen auf unseren Tisch zu und mitten vor meinen Augen küsste Ron seine Neue, und hoffentlich auch bald Ex, dachte ich wütend, auf den Mund.

„Seid ihr auch schon fertig?", fragte Harry gutgelaunt in die Runde. Heute war ein Scheißtag! Alle waren gut drauf, nur ich nicht. Gestatten –Seamus, der Loser! Argh!

„Ja, das..." Es klang, als wollte Hermine gleich ausführlich über unser „tolles" Thema berichten, also unterbrach ich sie schnell und ziemlich ruppig: „Ja, wir sind fertig." Ich hatte ja gar nichts mehr zu verlieren! Weder bei Hermine noch bei sonst wem.

Einer, besser gesagt: Eine, schien das aber ganz anders zu sehen. Ich kam in den Schlafsaal, fertig mit meinen Hausaufgaben und sowieso total fertig, und dann lag da diese Pergamentrolle auf meinem Bett.

Sie war von einer gewissen _Unbekannten_, die mich anflehte ich solle sie unbedingt heute noch treffen, um Mitternacht, vor dem Schlossportal.

Völlig bekloppte Idee, dachte ich als erstes. Aber... dann kam mir ein Gedanke. Vielleicht könnte ich mit dieser Unbekannten kurzzeitig zusammenkommen und vielleicht... also, vielleicht würde Hermine ja eifersüchtig werden??? Ich schöpfte neue Hoffnung und beschloss, dass die Sache zumindestens einen Versuch wert war.

Ich würde heute Abend noch eine große Unbekannte treffen, die hoffentlich halbwegs gut aussah und mit der ich Hermine klar machen konnte, dass sie eigentlich in mich verliebt war und nicht in Ron.


	13. Date um Mitternacht

Disclamer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, nur die Handlung gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 12: Date um Mitternacht_**

HERMINE:

Ich fand es gar nicht so leicht, ohne Harrys Tarnumhang unbemerkt durch das Schloss zu kommen. Trotzdem hatte ich Glück: Ich traf niemanden. Weder Peeves noch Mrs Norris oder Filch. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich erwischt worden wäre.

Eigentlich war das Ganze ja echt albern. Ron wollte mich mitten in der Nacht vor dem Schlossportal treffen und dort ein romantisches Date abhalten –wir hätten ebenso gut zusammen hinausgehen können. Aber ich spielte das Spiel mit und tat so, als wüsste ich gar nicht, wer _Der Unbekannte_ sei.

Es war eine sternklare Nacht und noch nicht einmal besonders kalt. Draußen, vor dem Schlossportal, stand niemand. Ron wollte wahrscheinlich einen großen Auftritt hinlegen.

Ich wartete bestimmt schon fünf Minuten, als Ron plötzlich vor mir stand, Harry neben ihm, in der einen Hand den Tarnumhang.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron. Es klang überrascht und er vergaß sogar, mich zu küssen.

„Ich... ähm... wo kommt ihr her?", fragte ich, mindestens genauso überrascht, dass Ron mich so etwas fragte. Und wieso war Harry dabei?

„Wir haben Hagrid besucht", beantwortete Harry meine Frage. „Wir wollten dir Bescheid sagen, aber wir konnten dich irgendwo finden."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Und? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich... ähm..." Ja, also... _Der Unbekannte_ war also definitiv _nicht_ Ron, musste ich feststellen. Aber mit zurück ins Schloss gehen, das könnte ich auch nicht, Parvarti und Lavender würden mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht blieb. Auf die Schnelle fiel mir nichts Besseres ein, weshalb ich sagte: „Ich wollte auch runter zu Hagrid."

„Und da stehst du dir hier die Beine in den Bauch?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich stehe hier nicht!", fauchte ich und erkannte, dass ich langsam echt in Erklärungsnot kam. „Ich wollte gerade gehen!"

„Na dann, viel Spaß noch!" Wütend drehte sich Ron zu Harry um und warf den Tarnumhang über sie.

Die Tür des Schlossportals öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

Hoffentlich spionieren sie mir nicht nach, war mein einziger Gedanke. Ich musste eine Weile warten, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Es war... Seamus?!

„Du hier?" Entgeistert starrte er mich an.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", entgegnete ich und spürte schon wieder das Bauchkribbeln. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn ich in Ron verliebt wäre. Dann wäre ich glücklich, einfach alles wäre gut. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben... Seamus war...

„Du bist _Der Unbekannte_?"

„Was? Ich dachte, du wärst _Die Unbekannte_."

„Nein... ich..." Was war hier eigentlich los? Ich erklärte Seamus meine Situation: „_Ich_ habe einen Brief gekriegt. Von einem gewissen _Unbekannten_, der mich heute um Mitternacht hier, vor dem Schlossportal, treffen wollte."

„Dito! Ich auch. Nur dass der Brief nicht von einem _Unbekannten_, sondern von _einer Unbekannten_, also von einem Mädchen, kam."

Es folgte ein überraschtes Schweigen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Was sollte das Ganze überhaupt? Ich stellte die Frage laut.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Seamus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Obwohl... ich, ähm, hätte da so eine Vermutung." Selbst im Dunklen sah ich, dass Seamus rot anlief.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, da will uns einer... na ja... eben...verkuppeln."

„Aber warum? Wer sollte uns verkuppeln wollen?"

„Ginny! Sie weiß, dass ich..."

„Ginny? Wieso Ginny?" Nun war ich total verwirrt. Wieso sollte Ginny uns verkuppeln wollen? Sie wusste doch gar nicht, dass ich in Seamus verliebt war und wenn sie es wusste, dann war sie... Natürlich wusste sie es! Mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Deswegen hatte sie die letzten Tage über überhaupt nicht mit mir geredet. Weil sie wusste, dass ich in Seamus verliebt war und wahrscheinlich war sie darum total sauer auf mich. Aber ich war es doch nicht, die ihr Seamus weggenommen hatte. „Und: Was ist mit dir?", fiel mir Seamus letzter Satz wieder ein.

„Was sollte mit mir sein?" Rot wie Rons Haare war er.

„Du wolltest noch irgendetwas sagen."

„Oh, nein, nein!", wehrte er ab. „Ich..."

Langsam fing es an, mich zu nerven. Mir wurde die Situation zu viel, aber ich verkniff mir das Schreien. Womöglich hätte man uns sonst entdeckt. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten und schrie, so gut es ging, im Flüsterton: „Red Klartext, Seamus!" Oh Gott, Seamus musste mich hassen, weil ich so ruppig zu ihm war!

„Ich..." Er holte tief Luft und schaute mir dann direkt in die Augen. Ich schmolz schon wieder dahin. „Ich wollte sagen, dass Ginny wusste, dass ich..." Er geriet in Stocken. „Dass ich..." Er senkte den Blick und flüsterte es nur noch: „Dass ich in dich verliebt bin."

Meine Beine waren weich wie Wackelpudding und ich musste mich hinsetzten, selbst wenn es nur auf das Gras war. Irgendetwas zum Hinsetzten... Seamus hatte mir gerade gestanden, dass er in mich verliebt war. Er hatte... Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum Ginny so wütend auf mich war. Er hatte mit Ginny wegen mir Schluss gemacht. Aber er hatte doch gesagt, er wäre nicht in mich verliebt. Was...?

„Du... Du hast mir doch gesagt, du bist nicht in mich verliebt.", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich habe mich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen. Natürlich war ich in dich verliebt." Verlegen sah er aus. Er ließ sich neben mir auf den Rasen fallen.

„Woher wusste Ginny das?"

„Sie meint, sie hätte es gesehen... wie ich dich angeschaut habe und so..."

„Aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit... Ich..." Hermine! Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass du auch in ihn verliebt bist? Nun mach schon, bevor es zu spät ist!

„Was dachtest du?"

„Ich..." Oh Gott... „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, Seamus, aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du wärst nicht in mich verliebt... Ich wollte mich mit Ron..." Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot anlief. Auch vor Scham, weil ich meinen besten Freund so ausgenutzt hatte. „...ablenken."

„Was? Und ich dachte, du wärst nicht in mich... ich..." Er schaute mich überrascht an. Und dann kamen sich unsere Köpfe immer näher. Das war der Kuss, den ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Der zweite Kuss von Seamus, meinem... meinem neuen Freund!, dachte ich glücklich und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Ron.

SEAMUS:

Ich war eingeschlafen. So ein Mist! Es war jetzt kurz _nach_ Mitternacht. Eigentlich hatte ich so um 23:55 Uhr losgehen wollen, aber das war ja wohl mächtig in die Hose gegangen. Wieso waren Hausaufgaben auch nur so langweilig? So völlig zum Einschlafen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass _die Unbekannte_ verknallt genug war, um so lange wie nötig auf ihren Traumprinzen, sprich: mich, zu warten.

Ich legte einen regelrechten Sprint hin, hüfte wie ein Känguru durch das Porträtloch und schoss um die Ecke, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Ich konnte mich gerade noch hinter einer Säule verstecken.

„Ach komm, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen."

„Aber vermuten", schaltete sich eine zweite Stimme ein.

„Eben: Du kannst es nur vermuten. Jetzt denk dir doch nicht irgendwelche Hirngespinste aus. Es ist bestimmt nichts!"

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!"

Die Stimmen klangen ganz nach Harry und Ron.

„_Gefiederter Kürbis_!", hörte ich das Passwort und sah gerade noch, wie sich das Portätloch öffnete und schloss. Es schien niemand hindurchgegangen zu sein. Merkwürdig! Hatte ich schon Halluzinationen? Hoffentlich nicht!

Ich ging weiter. Na ja, ging? Ich sprintete und schlich halb, immer betend, dass ich niemandem begegnen würde oder ich noch mehr Halluzinationen hätte. Ich riskierte wirklich Kopf und Kragen für das fremde Mädchen. Ob sie wohl aus Gryffindor war?

Oh ja, das war sie, musste ich feststellen, als ich das Schlossportal öffnete und nach draußen schlich. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich Hermine erkannte. Ich war völlig überrumpelt worden.

„Du hier?", fragte ich völlig verblüfft, ungentleman-like und ich fürchte, es klang auch ziemlich entgeistert.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", erwiderte sie, mindestens genauso verblüfft und entgeistert. Moment mal, wenn sie verblüfft und entgeistert war, dann hatte sie nicht gehofft, dass ich komme. Dann wartete sie auf irgendjemand anderen. Oder?

„Du bist _Der Unbekannte_?"

Was? Ich... Also, es passiert ja nicht oft, dass ich gar nichts mehr verstehe oder Halluzinationen habe, aber was sollte das ganze denn? Ich meine, ich dachte sie wäre...

„Was? Ich dachte, du wärst _Die Unbekannte_."

„Nein... ich... _Ich_ habe einen Brief gekriegt. Von einem gewissen _Unbekannten_, der mich heute um Mitternacht hier, vor dem Schlossportal, treffen wollte.", erkärte sie mir. Okay, das gab der ganzen Geschichte eine völlig andere Wendung. Irgendetwas war hier faul.

„Dito! Ich auch. Nur dass der Brief nicht von einem _Unbekannten_, sondern von _einer Unbekannten_, also von einem Mädchen, kam.", erzählte ich daraufhin das, was ich erlebt hatte. Obwohl: Das _die Unbekannte_ ein Mädchen war, hätte ich auch weglassen können. Das konnte Hermine sich ja denken. Hoffentlich hielt sie mich jetzt nicht für völlig banane!

Nun, zumindestens sagte sie nicht in die Richtung, sondern schwieg erst einmal, bevor sie fragte: „Was soll das Ganze überhaupt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Oh doch, ich hatte eine, aber die konnte ich Hermine gegenüber doch nicht äußern. Ich tat's trotzdem: „Obwohl... ich, ähm, hätte da so eine Vermutung." Oh Gott, ich war bestimmt so rot, dass Hermine denken musste, _ich_ hätte zu viel Rouge, oder überhaupt Rouge, was für einen Jungen ja schon ziemlich abartig war, auf den Wangen.

„Ja?", fragte sie, als ich nichts weiter sagte.

„Ich glaube, da will uns einer... na ja... eben...verkuppeln." Ich hatte es gesagt. Ich musste bekloppt sein, den Verstand verloren haben und schon stellte Hermine die gefürchtete Frage: „Aber warum? Wer sollte uns verkuppeln wollen?"

„Ginny!" Sagte ich, selbstverständlich ohne nachzudenken. Ich hasste mein Gehirn, aber es plapperte gleich weiter: „Sie weiß, dass ich..." Puh, gerade noch rechtzeitig gestoppt! Oder? Sollte ich... es tatsächlich wagen?

„Ginny? Wieso Ginny?" Sie war total verwirrt. Total. Und gleich würde sie wieder eine der gefürchteten Fragen stellen. Ich lag richtig. „Und was ist mit dir?", fiel ihr mein letzter Satz wieder ein.

„Was sollte mit mir sein?" Ich wünschte, es wäre Rouge und ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so verlegen. Sie musste sich schon denken können, was ich fast gesagt hätte, so knall-, wirklich, knallrot war ich.

„Du wolltest noch irgendetwas sagen.", meinte Hermine.

„Oh, nein, nein! Ich..." In den sauren Apfel beißen oder lieber die süße Birne nehmen? Haha, selbst in solchen Situationen verlor ich meinen unverwechselbaren Humor nicht.

„Red Klartext, Seamus!", fauchte sie und schien allmählich wirklich die Nerven zu verlieren. Hilfe, ich auch!

„Ich..." Apfel oder Birne? Sauer oder süß? Ich schaute sie unsicher an. Ich sah in ihre Mandelaugen und entschied mich mit sofortiger Wirkung für den sauren Apfel. „Ich wollte sagen, dass Ginny wusste, dass ich..." Jetzt musste ich nur noch reinbeißen. „Dass ich..." Ich schaute schnell weg und biss schnell, kurz und schmerzlos, rein: „Dass ich in dich verliebt bin."

Wie eine Marionette klappte sie zusammen. Nein, sie klappte nicht wirklich zusammen, aber sie ließ sich ziemlich fassungslos aussehend auf den Rasen fallen.

„Du... Du hast mir doch gesagt, du bist nicht in mich verliebt." Ihre Stimme zitterte wie ein Hund bei einem Gewitter, wenn er Angst davor hat.

„Ich habe mich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen. Natürlich war ich in dich verliebt." Ich setzte mich nun auch hin. Der zweite Biss war gar nicht so schwer gewesen.

„Woher wusste Ginny das?"

„Sie meint, sie hätte es gesehen... wie ich dich angeschaut habe und so..."

„Aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit... Ich..." Sie dachte, ich wäre total bescheuert, würde sie jetzt gleich sagen! Garantiert! So doof, wie ich mich immer anstellte, wenn sie in meiner Nähe war.

„Was dachtest du?" Meine Stimme zitterte jetzt mindestens genauso doll wie ihre eben.

„Ich... Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, Seamus, aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du wärst nicht in mich verliebt... Ich wollte mich mit Ron... ablenken."

„Was? Und ich dachte, du wärst nicht in mich... ich..." Halleluja! Juhu! Juhu! Juhu! Sagt, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind benahm, dass ein Spielzeugzauberstab zum Geburtstag gekriegt hatte, es war mir so egal! Hermine war in mich verliebt! Wir würden ein Paar werden! Sie fand mich nicht idiotisch und bescheuert... Ich küsste sie und war in dem Augenblick der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. An irgendwelche Probleme, die sich ergeben könnten, dachte ich überhaupt nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nein, das war natürlich nicht das Ende... Ein paar Kapitel kommen noch! Reviewt fleißig... ähm, ja, mehr wollte ich gar nicht sagen! **


	14. Zur Rede gestellt

Ein neues Kapitel! Ich wollte es eigentlich am Wochenende on stellen, hatte aber unsere Klassenreise vergessen, also kommt es jetzt ein wenig verspätet. Habt trotzdem Spaß an dme Chapter und hinterlasst ein kleines Review!

Disclamer: Alles, außer der Handlung, die gehört mir, gehört Joanne K. Rowling.

**_Kapitel 13: Zur Rede gestellt_**

HERMINE:

Seamus und ich gingen zusammen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hand in Hand. Ich war unglaublich glücklich, endlich war ich mit Seamus zusammen. Er war auch in mich verliebt. Er war es tatsächlich!

Wir mussten die fette Dame wecken, als wir vor dem Porträt standen, da sie schon tief und fest schlief. Sie gähnte und steckte sich erst einmal, bevor sie schlecht gelaunt auf uns blickte und das Passwort verlangte. „Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Ihr solltet schon längst in euren Betten liegen! Wenn das so weitergeht, sollte ich wirklich Albus Dumbledore Bescheid geben!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete eine böse Überraschung auf uns.

„Ron!", rief ich, halb erstaunt, halb verschreckt, als ich ihn in einem Sessel am Kamin sitzen sah. Grimmig blickte er uns entgegen.

„Hallo Hermine! Na, ist dein Date beendet?"

„Was..? Wie kommst du darauf, dass...?"

„Weil du eine unglaublich schlechte Lügnerin bist!", fuhr er mich wütend an. „Oder dachtest du wirklich, ich habe dir abgenommen, dass du zu Hagrid wolltest?"

Er hatte ja Recht. Trotzdem machte er mich wahnsinnig!

„Ron, eine Beziehung sollte aus Vertrauen bestehen, aber du... du vertraust mir kein Stück!"

„Ich habe also Recht, ja? Du-", Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich, „-bist mit _dem da_-", er deutete auf Seamus, „-zusammen."

Etwas kleinlaut nickte ich. Ich war eiskalt erwischt worden.

Seamus schien die ganze Situation ziemlich unangenehm zu sein. Nervös schaute er überallhin, nur nicht zu mir und Ron.

Der Streit zwischen mir und Ron wurde ein _richtiger _Streit. Ein hässlicher, böser Streit. Voller Hass und Verachtung. Anders als sonst immer.

„Und feige ist dein neuer Freund auch noch! Er sagt kein Sterbenswörtchen!", brüllte Ron. Seamus zuckte zusammen.

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun! Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir und nicht zwischen dir und ihm! Er muss sich nicht dafür interessieren, mit welchem Jungen oder Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang ich mich streite!", fauchte ich.

„So! Erst war ich einer deiner besten Freunde, dann der Junge, mit dem du gehst und jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, bin ich-", ein bitterböses Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, „-nur noch ein Junge aus deinem Jahrgang. Ich denke das war's!", sagte er, nun ohne die Spur eines Lächelns. „Unsere Freundschaft können wir ja wohl vergessen!"

„Bitteschön, wenn du meinst!" Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ließ beide Jungen stehen. Das war's! Ron war nicht mehr länger mein Freund. Als ich das realisierte, mir wirklich klar wurde, dass ich soeben einen meiner besten Freunde verloren hatte, und zwar durch meine eigene Schuld, fing ich an zu weinen.

„Hermine?", hörte ich Lavenders Stimme leise aus einem der Nebenbetten. „Ist alles okay? Ich habe euch streiten hören..." Ich antwortete nicht und irgendwann gab sie es auf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag ging ich Ron aus dem Weg. Harry hatte wohl über Ron alles über den gestrigen Streit erfahren, er fragte jedenfalls nicht, als ich mit Seamus zusammen frühstückte.

„Weißt du, was wir auf jeden Fall noch machen müssen?", fragte dieser mich beim Frühstück.

„Hm?" Fragend schaute ich auf, ich war in meinen Tagespropheten vertieft gewesen.

„Ob du weißt, was wir heute unbedingt noch machen müssen?"

„Äh, nein. Was?" Hatte ich etwas verpasst?

Seamus grinste spitzbübisch. „Ginny zur Rede stellen."

Ich lächelte. Natürlich! „Auf jeden Fall!"

Aber das brauchten wir gar nicht. Sie hatte eben die Große Halle betreten und steuerte nun auf uns zu. Grinsend, wie immer.

„Hallo!", begrüßte sie uns fröhlich und setzte sich zu uns.

„Guten Morgen!", sagten Seamus und ich im Chor.

„Ihr seht sehr glücklich aus", meinte Ginny.

„Ginny, hast du uns etwas zu sagen?", fragte Seamus.

„Jaaa, könnte schon sein..." Sie lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst: „Nein wirklich! Hermine, hättest du es ihm nicht ein bisschen...", Ginny suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „schonender beibringen können? Es freut mich ja auch, dass du und Seamus, dass ihr jetzt ein Paar seid. Ehrlich!", fügte sie noch hinzu, als ich sie ungläubig anguckte. „Aber es hat Ron ziemlich getroffen und irgendwie war das so nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Ich weiß, ich habe auch ein bisschen Schuld an eurem... an... an dem Ende eurer Freundschaft... Ich... Ihr seid so lange... Ihr habt schon so viel erlebt... Das kann doch nicht jetzt alles vorbei sein, oder?" Ein bisschen traurig sah sie aus.

„Was soll sie denn machen?", fragte Seamus an meiner Stelle.

„Oh, fang nicht an eifersüchtig zu werden!", sagte Ginny und klang etwas gereizt. „Es wäre nur schön, wenn die beiden sich wieder vertragen. Sie soll nicht wieder seine feste Freundin werden, so war das nicht gemeint!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das jemals wieder gut werden sollte.", gestand ich ehrlich.

„Aber es kann doch nicht alles in einer halben Stunde kaputtgehen, was über die Jahre hinweg aufgebaut wurde." Verzweifelt sah Ginny mich an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Anscheinend schon!

Mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf mich verabschiedete sich Ginny. Seamus nahm meine Hand. „Wird schon irgendwie gehen, oder?", sagte er unbeholfen. Er war so süß. Ich würde ihn für Ron nicht aufgeben, niemals! Und schon gar nicht, nachdem Ron sich gestern so aufgeführt hatte. Selbst wenn es auch meine Schuld war. Meine Alleinige war es nicht!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron und ich ignorierten uns gegenseitig, aber ich war froh, dass Harry sich, obwohl ich seinen besten Freund so hintergangen hatte, noch mit mir sprach. Und zwar, als wäre nichts passiert und so schwebte ich in den nächsten Tagen mit Seamus wie auf Wolke sieben.

Ich war total verliebt. Und das merkte man mir auch an. Es geschah während des Verwandlungs-Unterrichtes.

„Alle Schüler bringen ihre Aufsätze über die Verwandlung von dem Tisch in ein Tier zu mir!", sagte Professor McGonnagal. „Und zwar jetzt!"

Sieden heiß wurde mir. „Hatten wir etwas in Verwandlung aufgehabt?", fragte ich Seamus, der neben mir saß, den Kopf halb in seiner Tasche, nach seinem Aufsatz suchend. Ich hörte sein gedämpftes: „Klar!"

Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben nicht. Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben nicht!, dachte ich panisch. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich hatte in all den Jahren immer meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und jetzt... Was hatte ich gestern gemacht? Mit Seamus Schach gespielt und... ähm... geknutscht. Ich hatte die Hausaufgaben dabei völlig vergessen.

„Ah, hier ist es!" Seamus zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Schultasche. Sein Lächeln verblasste, als er die Überschrift dieses Aufsatzes sah: _Der Liebestrank und seine Tücken._

„Ich hab den Aufsatz völlig vergessen!", murmelte ich meinem Freund zu. „Tja, ich leider auch. Wird meiner Note nicht gerade gut tun.", lächelte er gequält.

Seamus und ich waren die Einzigen, die die Hausaufgabe nicht hatte. Wir kriegten einen strengen Blick von McGonnagal und die belustigten der anderen Schüler, die ahnten, dass wir alles vor lauter Verliebtheit vergessen hatten.

Das Gedränge war, wie immer, riesig, als die Glocke zum Mittagessen läutete. Ich verlor Seamus schnell aus den Augen, nur Dean sah ich vor mir. Ein kleiner _Post it!_-Zettel flatterte zu Boden. Er musste ihn verloren haben. Schnell (nun, soweit das in dem Gedränge möglich war) hob ich ihn auf und warf einen Blick darauf. Und was dort stand, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

SEAMUS:

Hermine und ich kehrten ziemlich spät in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Wir schlichen dieses Mal nur. Halb rennen ist schwierig, wenn man noch eine Person an der Hand hat, besonders, wenn der eine dann losrennt und der andere weiterschleichen will.

Also, wir schlichen also zurück, hatten wieder Glück und begegneten keinem, ich hatte keine Halluzinationen mehr (falls es welche waren), aber der schlimmste Part stand uns noch bevor: Als wir nämlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, wartete da schon eine gewisse Person, der ich einen gewissen „Rat" erteilt hatte. Richtig geraten, es war Ron! Super, das war jetzt genau das, was eine junge Liebe brauchen konnte: Den eifersüchtigen Ex! Nun gut, Ron wusste noch nicht, dass er der Ex war, also konnte man auch sagen: Der eifersüchtige Noch-Freund, der bald ein Ex-Freund sein wird. Mhm, klingt schon besser!

Gut, nun eher nicht, denn Ron sah ziemlich sauer aus.

„Ron!" Hermine hatte ihn früher als ich im Halbdunkeln auf einem Sessel sitzend ausmachen können.

„Hallo Hermine! Na, ist dein Date beendet?" Ähm, hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich solche Situationen verdammt unangenehm fand?

„Was..? Wie kommst du darauf, dass...?"

„Weil du eine unglaublich schlechte Lügnerin bist! Oder dachtest du wirklich, ich habe dir abgenommen, dass du zu Hagrid wolltest?", fuhr er ihr dazwischen, bevor sie eine vernünftige Frage formulieren konnte. Gar nicht gentlemanlike, Ron! Du hast noch eine Menge zu lernen. Okay, dies war ein Streit! Ich nahm alles zurück!

„Ron, eine Beziehung sollte aus Vertrauen bestehen, aber du... du vertraust mir kein Stück!" Sie hatte Recht. Ja, ihr Satz war richtig. Aber Ron hatte ja auch gar nicht so Unrecht mit seinem Nichtvertrauen, oder? Andererseits: Was konnte sie dafür, wenn Ginny uns verkuppelte ohne Ron vorher Bescheid zu sagen?

„Ich habe also Recht, ja? Du-", er zeigte auf Hermine, „-bist mit _dem da_-", er zeigte nun auf mich, „-zusammen."

Hermine war ein ehrlicher Mensch und deshalb nickte sie. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich das nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah, denn, wie schon erwähnt, fand ich das alles ziemlich unangenehm und schaute möglichst weder in Hermines noch in Rons Richtung. Weasley hätte sich garantiert nur angegriffen gefühlt und mir eine reingehauen und auf ein blaues Auge konnte ich echt verzichten, fand ich zumindestens.

Hermine und Ron stritten noch eine ganze Weile und wurden dabei immer lauter und aggressiver.

Bestimmt lagen alle schon hellwach in ihren Schlafsälen und lauschten dem Streit. Jedenfalls konnte ich mir das gut vorstellen, dachte ich gerade, als Ron nun beschloss, auch mich zu erwähnen.

„Und feige ist dein neuer Freund auch noch! Er sagt kein Sterbenswörtchen!" Ich zuckte zusammen wie ein Kaninchen bei einem Gewehrschuss und... hielt meine Klappe. Das Reden übernahm Hermine für mich. Danke, Hermine!

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun! Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir und nicht zwischen dir und ihm! Er muss sich nicht dafür interessieren, mit welchem Jungen oder Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang ich mich streite!", fauchte sie ihren Ex-Freund (Und das war er jetzt ja wohl wirklich, stimmt's?) an.

„So! Erst war ich einer deiner besten Freunde, dann der Junge, mit dem du gehst und jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, bin ich nur noch ein Junge aus deinem Jahrgang. Ich denke das war's!", meinte Ron und funkelte seine, äh, Ex-Freundin dabei wütend an. „Unsere Freundschaft können wir ja wohl vergessen!"

„Bitteschön, wenn du meinst!" Hermine rannte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch und ließ mich und Ron stehen.

Mein erster Impuls war, ihr nachzurennen, aber ich erinnerte mich noch rechtzeitig, was Ron einmal passiert war.

„Und du verschwindest besser, wenn du morgen kein blaues Auge und eine gebrochene Nase haben willst!", zischte Ron. Ich glaube, er hatte vergessen, dass wir im selben Raum schliefen. Trotzdem ging ich schnell nach oben.

„Ist es endlich vorbei?", gähnte Neville Longbottom, als ich die Tür aufriss. Er _saß_, wie die anderen auch, in seinem Bett. Keiner schlief.

Ich nickte und machte, dass ich schnell in mein Bett kam, bevor Ron diesen Raum betrat.

Als dieser reinkam, schliefen alle schon wieder. Oder sie taten zumindestens so. Wer wollte schon Ärger mit ihm kriegen, in seiner Situation und mitten in der Nacht?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten Hermine und ich das erste Mal als richtiges Paar zusammen. Nicht nur als Freunde, als Pärchen!

„Weißt du, was wir auf jeden Fall noch machen müssen?", fragte ich sie und hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie ihren Propheten las und mir überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. Sofort kam auch gleich das: „Hm?"

„Ob du weißt, was wir heute unbedingt noch machen müssen?"

„Äh, nein. Was?" Verwirrt sah sie mich an. Selbst dabei sah sie gut aus!

„Ginny zur Rede stellen."

„Auf jeden Fall!", lächelte Hermine. Ginny konnte den Sieg bei den Miss-Wahlen vergessen, wenn Hermine dabei war. Ähm, falls Ginny irgendwann mal bei den Miss-Wahlen mitmachen würde.

Als hätte ihr jemand Bescheid gesagt, dass sie gerade verlangt wurde, kam sie kurze Zeit später schon in die Große Halle und kam nun auf mich und Hermine zu.

„Hallo!", rief sie fröhlich und setzte sich schwungvoll neben mich. Links von mir befand sich Hermine, rechts von mir war nun Ginny.

„Guten Morgen!", sagten wir.

„Ihr seht sehr glücklich aus", meinte Ginny.

„Ginny, hast du uns etwas zu sagen?" Ich grinste sie an. Den Ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-Blick, um sie zu überzeugen uns die Wahrheit zu sagen, ließ ich lieber. Nachher dachte noch irgendjemand etwas Falsches!

„Jaaa, könnte schon sein..." Sie lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst: „Nein wirklich! Hermine, hättest du es ihm nicht ein bisschen... schonender beibringen können? Es freut mich ja auch, dass du und Seamus, dass ihr jetzt ein Paar seid. Ehrlich!" Ich war froh, dass sie nicht mehr sauer auf mich und Hermine war und dass sie sich freute, fand ich auch klasse. Das war richtig... nett!

Ginny erzählte weiter: „Aber es hat Ron ziemlich getroffen und irgendwie war das so nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Ich weiß, ich habe auch ein bisschen Schuld an eurem... an... an dem Ende eurer Freundschaft... Ich... Ihr seid so lange... Ihr habt schon so viel erlebt... Das kann doch nicht jetzt alles vorbei sein, oder?"

„Was soll sie denn machen?", fragte ich, bevor Hermine den Mund aufmachen konnte. Ich hatte Recht, widersprecht mir nicht! Was sollte Hermine machen? Zu Ron gehen und sagen: _„Hey du, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich betrogen habe, können wir wieder Freunde sein?_" Das wäre einfach nur dumm!

„Oh, fang nicht an eifersüchtig zu werden!", sagte Ginny gereizt. Hey, ich war nicht eifersüchtig! Höchstens ein bisschen. „Es wäre nur schön, wenn die beiden sich wieder vertragen. Sie soll nicht wieder seine feste Freundin werden, so war das nicht gemeint!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das jemals wieder gut werden sollte.", meinte Hermine.

„Aber es kann doch nicht alles in einer halben Stunde kaputtgehen, was über die Jahre hinweg aufgebaut wurde.", sagte Rons Schwester und es klang regelrecht verzweifelt. Hatte Ron wohl ziemlich zugesetzt, sonst würde sie sich doch nicht so aufführen, oder?

Ginny ging.

Aber An Hermine war es anscheinend auch nicht alles spurlos vorbeigegangen, sie sah nachdenklich und auch ein bisschen traurig aus.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und versuchte sie ein wenig zu trösten: „Wird schon irgendwie gehen, oder?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann nickte sie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich fast nur mit Hermine und je mehr ich sie kennenlernte, desto sicherer war ich: Sie war es! Nein, vielleicht nicht die große Liebe, da habt ihr etwas falsch verstanden, aber zumindestens eine sehr große Verliebtheits-Liebe. Klang ziemlich kitschig, war aber so!

Ich vergaß noch öfter als sonst meine Hausaufgaben, was die Lehrer mir nicht gerade positiv anmerkten. Und selbst Hermine passierte das einmal. Es schien sie völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass sie das allererste Mal in ihrer Schullaufbahn ihre Hausaufgaben nicht hatte.

Mit Ron redete sie die ganze Woche kein Wort. Ich... nun, ich redete _fast_ kein Wort mit ihm. Zwischen zwei Stunden zog er mich zur Seite und sagte wütend, aber trotzdem so leise, dass es keiner außer mir hören konnte: „Danke für deinen wirklich _tollen Rat_!"

„Welchen Rat?", fragte ich und war ehrlich verwirrt.

„_Sei einfach nett zu ihr! Stimm ihr zu, bevor ihr euch wieder streitet!_", äffte er mich nach und da wusste ich natürlich, welchen Rat er meinte.

„Ich hab es Harry erzählt.", meinte Ron weiter.

„Und?", fragte ich betont lässig.

„Er konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten und meinte, das klinge wie diese Ratschläge aus irgendwelchen Frauenzeitschriften, die seine Tante immer liest! Du wolltest mich nur aus dem Weg räumen, stimmt's?"

Nun, das konnte man doch wirklich nicht so sagen, oder? Doch konnte man wohl, ihr habt Recht. Genau so war es gewesen. Wollte mir Ron eigentlich auch unterstellen, dass ich Frauenzeitschriften lese?

„Mein Gott, reg dich doch nicht so auf!", sagte ich etwas unwirsch.

„Ach nein? Ich reg mich aber auf und wie!"

Schön, verstand ich ja auch, aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich schleunigst verschwinden, bevor er sich so sehr aufregte, dass ich morgen ein blaues Auge hatte!

„Ich geh dann jetzt mal! Um dich abzureagieren brauchst du mich ja nicht! Mein Tipp: Ein Punching-Ball!"

„Den Tipp kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken!", brüllte Ron, so dass es jetzt alle hören konnten. Ein paar Erstklässer zuckten ängstlich zusammen. „Und ich fand dich immer ganz nett! Das hab ich nun davon!"

Ich hatte Ron auch immer ganz nett gefunden. Ich _hatte_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als ich am Gryffindor-Tisch saß, dachte ich noch einmal über mein „Gespräch" mit Ron nach.

Ich wartete auf Hermine, mit der ich Mittag essen wollte und die ich im üblichen Gedränge aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Sie betrat die Große Halle weiß wie eine Wand. Was war denn mit ihr los? Ziemlich besorgt beobachtete ich, wie sie zu mir kam. Aber statt sich hinzusetzten blieb sie vor mir stehen.


	15. Hintergangen!

Nur ein Review??? Na gut, dann soll es so sein! Hier das nächste Kapitel! Und ein Review wäre nett...

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene it dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 14: Hintergangen?! _**

HERMINE:

Wie betäubt ging ich zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu Seamus. Ich blieb vor ihm stehen. Anklagend hielt ich den Zettel in die Höhe und versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich den Tränen nahe war.

„_Hi Dean! Tut mir Leid, dass ich Hermine dir vorgezogen habe, aber durch sie komm ich sicherlich schnell an eine gute Note! Gruß, Seamus!_", las er vor. „Verdammt, woher hast du den?"

„Er ist Dean aus der Tasche gefallen!" Meine Stimme zitterte ziemlich offensichtlich. „Und ich habe dir wirklich geglaubt!" Nein, ich wollte nicht heulen, nicht jetzt, vor allen Leuten. Trotzdem spürte ich, wie meine Kehle sich immer mehr zuschnürte. Schon bahnte sich die erste Träne ihren Weg.

„Hermine, der Zettel ist schon etwas älter. Von der Zeit, als ich noch nicht in dich verliebt war. Es war diese Arbeit in Geschichte der Zauberei, nur darum ging's! Ich schwör's dir!"

„Ich pfeif auf deinen Schwur!", hörte ich meine Stimme. Schrill war sie.

Ein paar Leute begannen nun sich für uns zu interessieren, aber ich stürmte aus der Großen Halle in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf mich dann auf mein Bett im Schlafsaal.

Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, Seamus würde etwas für mich empfinden! Es war doch klar gewesen, dass er nicht in mich verliebt war. Ein Junge wie Seamus verliebte sich nicht in Streberin Hermine Granger, dafür gab es andere Gründe, wie eben gute Noten. Und ich hatte ihm tatsächlich ein paar Mal bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen, ich Idiotin!

Ich ging Seamus den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg, doch er versuchte mich ständig irgendwo abzufangen. Ich ging einfach an ihm vorbei und ignorierte ihn total.

Das Blöde war, dass ich ständig an ihn denken musste und er mich dadurch auch vom Unterricht ablenkte und ich nichts mehr mitbekam. Dass er mir auch noch so oft wie möglich Blicke zuwarf, verbesserte die ganze Situation nicht gerade.

Überhaupt: Alle wollten mir helfen. Die Katastrophe hatte sich rasend schnell rumgesprochen.

Harry fragte mich nach Verwandlung, ob er mir irgendwie helfen könne, Lavender meinte, ich solle nur zu ihr kommen, wenn ich darüber reden wollte. Parvarti war da direkter. Sie fragte: „Mensch, Hermine, jetzt erzähl doch mal! Du kannst dich ruhig bei mir ausheulen. Was genau ist los?" Ich ließ sie stehen. Neville sagte, ihm tue die ganze Sache Leid und sogar Ron schickte mir in Zauberkunst einen Zettel: _Seamus ist ein Arloch! Gib dir keine Schuld, Hermine!_

Es schien keiner zu kapieren, dass sie mich nur alle in Ruhe lassen sollten. Stattdessen machten sie Seamus zum Buh-Mann des Tages, was ich wiederum nicht wollte. Einerseits war es mir selber peinlich, andererseits fing er an, mir Leid zu tun, weil ich natürlich immer noch in ihn verliebt war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny setzte sich beim Abendessen neben mich. „Hermine, warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er lügt?"

„Beweise, Ginny! Wegen der Beweise, die total eindeutig sind!" Ich spürte, wie mir wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Was für Fakten?", fragte Ginny mich. „Meinst du den Zettel? Seamus sagt, er habe ihn geschrieben, als ihr mit dem Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei angefangen habt und dass ist nun wirklich schon eine Ewigkeit her. Seit dem ist viel passiert!"

„Aber wer bewahrt einen Zettel so lange auf?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat Dean ihn in die Tasche gesteckt und ihn da vergessen."

„Sicher!", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Warum vertraust du ihm nicht einfach?"

„Weil... weil..." Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? War es nicht genau das, was ich vor kurzem zu Ron gesagt hatte? _„Ron, eine Beziehung sollte aus Vertrauen bestehen, aber du... du vertraust mir kein Stück!" _Ich vertraute Seamus anscheinend auch kein Stück. Ich war genau so wie Ron!

„Ich sage es dir! Du vertraust Seamus nicht, weil ihr noch nicht so lange zusammen seid und weil es einfacher ist zu _miss_trauen, als zu _ver_trauen!"

„Hermine, Hermine!", hörte ich plötzlich eine atemlose Stimme neben mir. Colin Creevey stand neben mir und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seiner Kamera in der Luft herum. „Es gibt eine Prügelei! Seamus und Dean hauen sich deinetwegen die Köpfe ein, komm schnell!"

„Was?" Entsetzt starrte ich Colin an, der ungeduldig an meinem Ärmel zerrte. Ich sprang auf und zusammen stürmten wir, Ginny, Colin und ich, in die Eingangshalle, wo ein großer Tumult herrschte.

Einige schrien: „Seamus, Seamus!", wiederum andere brüllten: „Dean, Dean!" Und wieder andere riefen nur: „Kämpfen, kämpfen!" Oder: „Go! Go! Go!"

Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Masse und war ausnahmsweise nicht die brave Hermine Granger, die alle kannten. Ich drängelte mich ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Leute zu den Streithähnen vor.

Es waren tatsächlich Seamus und Dean, die sich da, ganz nach Muggelart, auf dem Boden rumwälzten. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die beiden Jungen, als Parvarti, die neben mir stand, mich von der Seite anquatschte: „Beeindruckend, nicht? Ich würde mich so geehrt fühlen, wenn man mal um mich so kämpfen würde!"

„Was?", fragte ich ziemlich entgeistert. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand wegen mir eine gebrochene Nase holte! „Ich meine: Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Aber Lavender hörte mir nicht mehr zu, sondern klatschte begeistert im Takt mit.

Ich musste etwas tun, sofort! Ich konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass die Prügelei weiterging, schon gar nicht, wenn es dabei um mich ging.

Ich stürzte mich zwischen die beiden. „STOPP! AUFHÖREN!", schrie ich.

Plötzlich war es ganz still. Dean und Seamus sahen mich beide atemlos an. Langsam rappelten sie sich auf. Feindselig sahen sie sich an, dann holte Dean aus und schlug Seamus mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Seamus Nase fing sofort an zu bluten. „Scheiße!", fluchte er. „Verdammt, Dean!"

Alle starrten uns an, gespannt, was nun passieren würde. _Würde sich Seamus auf Dean stürzen? Ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen? Würde Dean jetzt stehen bleiben oder wegrennen? Was würde Hermine tun?_ Man sah die Fragen förmlich in ihren Gesichtern.

Ich tat nichts von alldem, sondern nahm die beiden Jungs unsanft am Ärmel und zog sie aus dem Kreis der Schaulustigen. Ron, Harry und Ginny halfen mir und zusammen brachten wir die Jungs in den Krankenflügel.

SEAMUS:

Sie stand vor mir und ich sah, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Was war bloß los?

Einen Zettel hielt sie mir unter die Nase. Ungläubig las ich: „_Hi Dean! Tut mir Leid, dass ich Hermine dir vorgezogen habe, aber durch sie komm ich sicherlich schnell an eine gute Note! Gruß, Seamus!_ Verdammt, woher hast du den?"

Das war der Zettel, den ich Dean geschrieben hatte: Am ersten Tag, als das Geschichte der Zauberei-Projekt begann und ich nur mit Hermine Granger zusammen arbeiten wollte, um eine gute Note zu bekommen. Aber... Hermine dachte doch nicht wirklich, ich wollte sie nur ausnutzen, oder? Anscheinend schon, den sie antwortete mit zittriger Stimme: „Er ist Dean aus der Tasche gefallen! Und ich habe dir wirklich geglaubt!"

„Hermine, der Zettel ist schon etwas älter. Von der Zeit, als ich noch nicht in dich verliebt war. Es war diese Arbeit in Geschichte der Zauberei, nur darum ging's! Ich schwör's dir!", erklärte ich ihr, aber sie glaubte mir nicht.

„Ich pfeif auf deinen Schwur!", schrie sie und dann ließ sie mich einfach stehen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon. Alle Leute in der unmittelbaren Umgebung starrten mich an. Einige neugierig, andere wütend oder amüsiert. Für sie war ich der Idiot, der die Streberin Granger ausgenutzt hatte. Selbst wenn es nicht wahr war.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?", fauchte ich, bevor ich mich wieder dem Essen zuwandte. Das war ja wirklich super gelaufen! Ich musste dringend mit Dean über die Sache reden.

Ich fand ihn nicht, bevor der Unterricht wieder anfing. Dann musste ich eben danach mit ihm sprechen! Er würde mich sicherlich verstehen. Und mir glauben, schließlich war er mein bester Freund!

Für die Anderen war ich allerdings der absolute Superloser. Erst jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass fast alle Hermine Granger mochten, selbst, wenn sie sie oft als Streberin bezeichneten, denn ständig bekam ich von der Seite böse Blicke her zugeworfen und einige beleidigende Briefe, mit Wörtern, die ich hier lieber nicht nenne. Ich bin immer noch Seamus, der Gentleman!

Aber all das bemerkte ich nur am Rande, meistens dachte ich an Hermine und warf ihr die ganze Zeit Blicke zu. Sie ignorierte mich. Sobald ich sie nach einer Stunde zu fassen bekam, rannte sie mir gleich wieder weg. Es war schrecklich! Ich kannte dieses Gefühl gar nicht: Ich glaube, es war wirklich Liebeskummer, aber das konnte ich gar nicht so genau sagen. Ich hatte vorher noch nie Liebeskummer gehabt.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen sah ich Dean in der Eingangshalle an einer Säule lehnen. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Hi!", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hallo!", sagte er.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die Geschichte auch schon gehört?", seufzte ich.

„Die Geschichte von dir und Hermine? Du hättest sie angeblich ausgenutzt?"

„Genau die!"

„Und?"

„Was und?", blaffte ich ihn an.

„Stimmt sie?"

„Natürlich nicht! Wirklich nicht! Ich glaube, sie ist das einzige Mädchen, in dass ich mich jemals wirklich verliebt habe.", fügte ich noch leise hinzu. Ich hasste es, über Gefühle zu reden. Ich war ein Junge, mann!

„Das einzige Mädchen, über dass du deinen Freund ganz vergessen hast..."

„Bitte?" Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Er starrte zurück. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte ich ihn.

„Quatsch! Aber es ist doch immer so: Du kriegst immer ein Mädchen ab und ich nie eins!"

„W-Was? Dean, was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn?", fragte ich völlig verblüfft. Super, überall gab es lauter Eifersuchtsdramen, aber so eines? Der beste Freund ist eifersüchtig, weil sein Freund sich ständig mit der Freundin trifft? Das war doch kindisch! Obwohl... Ich hatte mich wirklich nur mit Hermine beschäftigt. Ich... Ich hatte Dean ganz vergessen, dachte ich kleinlaut.

„Ich rede keinen Schwachsinn!", meinte Dean. „Es ist die Wahrheit! Forsch doch mal in deinem unterbelichteten Hirn herum!"

Ich war sprachlos. Völlig sprachlos. Mein angeblich bester Freund beschimpfte mich, weil er eifersüchtig war! Moment mal! Richtig, das war es! Mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du hast den Zettel nicht unabsichtlich verloren, stimmt's?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Du bist doch mein Freund!"

„Wäre ich das, hättest du mich garantiert nicht so schnell vergessen. Außerdem hast du mich ja ersetzt gekriegt: Hermine ist zwar ein Mädchen, aber mit ihr kann man nicht nur reden, sondern auch rumknutschen!"

Blind vor Wut stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Dieser Bastard! An meinen Zauberstab, mit dem ich ihn hätte verfluchen können, dachte ich in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht.

Wir lieferten uns einer wilden Prügelei. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, wie sich immer mehr Zuschauer um uns herum versammelten und irgendwelche Sachen riefen und klatschten. Ich nahm an, dass die meisten auch unseren Streit, der ja auch immer lauter geworden war, mitverfolgt hatten.

Es wurde immer hitziger und Dean und ich hätten uns sicherlich noch ernsthaft gegenseitig verletzt, als ich plötzlich einen Schatten auf uns zukommen sah und eine Stimme hörte, klar und deutlich über die ganzen Rufe hinweg: „STOPP! AUFHÖREN!"

Mit einem Mal war es totenstill. Ich war völlig außer Atem und mir sicher, dass ich wie ein Trottel aussah wie ich so auf dem Boden lag und zu Hermine emporstarrte.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, mann-oh-mann!

Ich guckte zu Dean hinüber, der mich ebenfalls feindselig anstarrte. Und ohne Vorwarnung schlug er mir ins Gesicht. Blut quoll aus meiner Nase. „Scheiße!", fluchte ich. „Verdammt, Dean!"

Er war doch mein Freund! Konnte Eifersucht einen so zu Grunde richten? Dass man sogar solche Aktionen unternahm? Wahrscheinlich schon, davon hatte ich eigentlich, wenn ich es Recht überlegte, auch nicht so viel Ahnung.

Ich spürte, wie mich jemand unsanft packte und wurde sogleich auch aus dem Kreis der Schaulustigen hinausgezogen. Ich roch Hermines Duft neben mir, sah Dean und Ron und Harry und Ginny. Sie brachten uns zu Madame Pomfrey.


	16. Ende gut, alles gut?

Nächstes und letztes Chap, der Epilog ist gleich hinten dran! Viel Spaß!

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung, die habe ich mir ausgedacht. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 15: Ende gut, alles gut?_**

HERMINE:

„Eine Prügelei?", vermutete Madame Pomfrey, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die beiden Jungs geworfen hatte.

Ich nickte.

„Kinder, was macht ihr bloß immer!", schüttelte die Krankenschwester den Kopf und holte sogleich ihren Zauberstab, um Seamus und Dean zu verarzten.

Mit einem Schlenker brachte sie Seamus Nase und Deans Auge, das den Weg zum Krankenflügel immer blauer geworden war, wieder in Ordnung.

„Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit?", fragte sie noch. Seamus hatte Kopfschmerzen, Dean war ein bisschen übel. Madame Pomfrey seufzte: „Dann bleibt ihr für eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier, wer weiß, ob noch irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen vorhanden sind."

Damit scheuchte sie uns „Besucher" hinaus und die beiden Verletzen in die Betten hinein.

Schweigend gingen Harry, Ron, Ginny und ich die Gänge entlang und in den Gemeinschafstraum der Gryffindors. Dort war der Tumult groß. Alle kamen auf uns zugestürmt und wollten den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge hören. Ich flüchtete so schnell ich konnte in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo leider Gottes aber schon Lavender und Parvarti lauerten und mich mit Fragen bombardierten.

„Ist noch irgendetwas passiert?"

„Hat Seamus Dean noch eine reingehauen?"

„Was hat Madame Pomfrey gesagt?"

„Wo sind die Jungs überhaupt?"

„Noch im Krankenflügel?"

„Sind sie schwer verletzt?"

„Hermine, jetzt sag doch mal was!"

„Sie sind noch im Krankenflügel. Zur Beobachtung.", sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme. „Und jetzt mache ich meine Hausaufgaben und dann geh ich zu Bett."

„Kannst du uns nicht noch etwas erzählen?", bettelte Parvarti, aber ich ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern holte Pergament, Tinte und das Verwandlungs-Buch aus meiner Schultasche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen, der zum Glück ein Samstag war, frühstückte ich mit Ginny. Es war noch recht früh und an den Tischen saßen nur vereinzelt Schüler.

„Gehst du heute Seamus noch besuchen?", fragte Ginny mich.

„Nein", antwortete ich.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr müsst doch miteinander reden, wieder Vertrauen aufbauen. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, was du zu Ron gesagt hast? Dass eine Beziehung vertrauen braucht, er dir aber kein Stück vertraue?"

„Was?" Überrascht schaute ich sie an. Woher wusste sie das?

Ginny grinste. „Du willst wissen, warum ich das weiß, hm? Hermine, ihr habt so laut gestritten, dass die Hälfte der Gryffindors aufgewacht ist!", erklärte sie mir, halb belustigt, halb mitleidig.

„Oh Gott", murmelte ich. Alle hatten uns gehört. Wie peinlich!

„Mach dir nichts draus!"

Plötzlich fiel mir noch etwas ein. Etwas, was ich sie schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte. Unter vier Augen.

„Ginny, warum willst du eigentlich so unbedingt, dass Seamus und ich zusammenkommen? Du... Ich meine, er hat mich wegen dir doch verlassen."

„Schon... aber... ich weiß auch nicht." Etwas hilflos zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar und ich denke... ich war auch nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht verknallt. Er war mir nach ein paar Tagen einfach egal. Es war mir egal, dass er in dich verliebt ist."

„Ist er? Das klang auf dem Zettel aber ganz anders!", sagte ich mit ironischem Unterton.

„Der Zettel ist alt, Hermine! Überleg doch mal: Hast du Seamus irgendwann mal einen _Post it!_-Zettel schreiben sehen, der für Dean gewesen sein könnte?"

Irgendetwas in meinen Gehirn sagte unmissverständlich _Ja_. Ein verschwommenes Bild machte sich vor meinen Augen breit: Seamus, wie er in der Bibliothek saß, mir gegenüber, und irgendetwas auf einen Zettel kritzelte.

Ginny wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich glaube... ja, könnte sein", sagte ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit und wusste nicht, ob der Film, der sich vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte, wahr war oder meiner Fantasie entsprungen war.

Rons Schwester ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zerrte mich zum Krankenflügel, um Seamus dort abzuholen.

Die beiden Jungen wurden gerade entlassen.

„Und das ihr mir nicht noch mal solche Dummheiten macht!", mahnte Madame Pomfrey sie, aber es klang ehr mütterlich besorgt, als streng.

„Hallo!", begrüßte ich Seamus schüchtern. Ob er sauer auf mich war, weil ich ihm nicht geglaubt hatte? Ob es überhaupt richtig war, ihm zu glauben?

„Hi!", erwiderte er meine Begrüßung und schien auch ein bisschen verlegen zu sein.

„Seamus, könnte ich mit dir reden?"

Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Dean hinüber, dieser nickte.

Seamus und ich gingen auf die Ländereien, dort war es ungestörter als in den Gängen, wo uns viele, besonders seit der Prügelei gestern, neugierige Blicke verfolgten.

„Warum habt ihr euch geprügelt?", war meine erste Frage.

„Es ging, na ja, man könnte sagen es ging um dich."

„In wie fern?"

„Er war eifersüchtig, weil ich mich ständig mit dir getroffen habe und ihn... ein wenig vergessen habe. Und da fiel ihm der Zettel ein, den er noch in seiner Tasche hatte und er hat ihn... hm... sozusagen präpariert, also im richtigen Augenblick fallen lassen. Als ich gestern zu ihm ging, um ihm zu erzählen, dass du mir nicht glaubst, habe ich das rausgefunden. Wir haben uns gestritten und irgendwann wurde dann eine Schlägerei daraus."

Ich musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten und so schwiegen wir beide eine Weile.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Ja, gestern noch, im Krankenflügel. Also mindestens einen Abend in der Woche musst du dich selbst beschäftigen!", grinste er. „Falls du mir glaubst und mich überhaupt noch willst. Der Zettel ist nämlich wirklich schon alt.", fügte er hinzu und dann: „Ich liebe dich doch, Hermine."

Ich glaubte ihm. „Ich liebe dich auch, Seamus.", sagte ich langsam. Es war seltsam, diese Worte aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören. In den Filmen kam das immer zum Schluss, aber nun sagte man selber die magischen Worte: Ich liebe dich!

Ich war so glücklich, dass zwischen uns nun alles wieder geklärt war und mit einem Kuss besiegelt wurde.

SEAMUS:  


Madame Pomfrey hatte einen sechsten Sinn was Schüler und Verletzungen angeht, warum, das wusste ich auch nicht, aber sie hatte ihn. Ihr erster Tipp war gleich richtig: „Eine Prügelei?"

Hermine nickte.

„Kinder, was macht ihr bloß immer!", meine die Krankenschwester und holte sofort ihren Zauberstab hervor, damit sie uns verarzten konnte. Schnell brachte sie meine Nase und Deans blaues Auge (Haha, das geschah ihm Recht!) in Ordnung.

Prüfend musterte sie uns und fragte dann: „Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit?"

Die Kopfschmerzen hatte ich, übel war Dean und so meinte Madame Pomfrey, wir beide müssten noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, für den Fall, dass wir irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen hatte.

„Gut, dann geht ihr jetzt ins Bett, der Rest muss gehen!", meinte Hogwarts Krankenschwester und schob Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie selber ging wieder in ihr Büro zurück.

Nun lagen wir da also, dem anderen feindlich gesinnt (Oh, man merkte, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, sonst würde ich doch nicht so salbungsvoll sprechen! Aah, schon wieder!). Mir wurde ziemlich schnell langweilig und irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es schon dunkel, mal abgesehen von dem Mondlicht. Mein Kopf hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen und wenn ich nicht aus Vorsicht, dass ich Madame Pomfrey aufwecken könnte, im Bett geblieben wäre, hätte ich sicherlich ein paar Sit-ups gemacht. Okay, ihr habt Recht: Vielleicht doch nicht. Aber ich fühlte mich wieder ziemlich fit und fand, ich könnte auch jetzt gleich wieder in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal übersiedeln. Obwohl: Da spekulierten sie wahrscheinlich gerade über uns: Was war genau passiert? Warum war es passiert? Wer hat Recht, wer Unrecht? Und so weiter und so fort!

Während ich darüber nachdachte merkte ich, wie sich im Nebenbett Dean bewegte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und auch ihm schien es nicht mehr so schlecht zu gehen. Gekotzt hatte er übrigens gar nicht, also ging's ihm wohl vorher auch nicht sooo schlecht.

„Seamus, bist du wach?", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein und klang dabei noch ziemlich verschlafen.

„Ja", knurrte ich. „Leider bin ich wach."

„Wieso leider?" Man merkte, dass er gerade eben erst aufgewacht war, sonst würde er nicht so blöde Fragen stellen!

„Wenn ich jetzt noch schlafen würde, müsste ich nicht mit dir reden", erklärte ich ihm freundlicherweise.

„Oh, stimmt, wir haben ja Streit", murmelte er. Das war ihm tatsächlich eben erst wieder eingefallen. Typisch noch nicht ganz wache Teenies!

„Richtig!", sagte ich und meine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Und weißt du auch noch, warum wir Streit haben?"

Dean grummelte irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und meinte dann zerknirscht und immer noch grummelnd: „Es tut mir Leid!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich, als ob ich ein alter, schwerhöriger Opa wäre.

„Es tut mir Leid!", sagte mein fast schon wieder bester Freund nun klar und deutlich.

„So so!", meinte ich nur und wusste irgendwie nicht so Recht, ob es jetzt besser wäre, ihm zu verzeihen oder lieber nicht? Oh mann, für solche Sachen bräuchte man jetzt ein Mädchen, die können so etwas entscheiden. Dafür haben Jungs einfach nicht den richtigen Riecher.

„Es war mehr so eine Kurzschlussreaktion!", sagte Dean.

„Heißt?"

„Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht."

„Aber du hast es gemacht."

„Ja, hab ich! Ich..."

„Red einfach das nächste Mal mit mir, okay? Statt einen... Kurzschluss zu kriegen."

Selbst im Dunkeln sah ich, dass Dean grinste. „Okay!"

Tja, das ist eine Sache, die Jungs einfach besser können: Verzeihen! Statt dass wir stundenlang rumzicken sagen wir: _„Hey, nicht noch einmal! Und jetzt ist alles wieder okay!"_

Plötzlich hörte ich meinen Magen grummeln.

„Ich hab gar kein Abendbrot gekriegt", fiel es mir prompt wieder ein.

„Ich auch nicht und deshalb hab ich jetzt einen Bärenhunger!", sagte Dean gequält.

„Ich glaub, ich habe da eine Idee", grinste ich und keine zehn Minuten später schlichen wir durch die Gänge, um zur Küche zu kommen.

„Mensch, warum gibt es in Hogwarts bloß keine Fußbodenheizung!", jammerte Dean leise.

„Eine was?", wisperte ich.

„Vergiss es!", flüsterte Dean. Er glaubte immer, dass ich den ganzen Muggelkram sowieso nicht kapierte und das stimmte meistens auch. Ich verstand zum Beispiel einfach nicht, was die Muggel so toll an Fossball (hieß doch so, oder?) fanden, wo es doch Quidditch gab. Dean war übrigens anderer Meinung als ich. „Fossball ist einfach klasse!", war seine Meinung. Am tollsten fand er Beckelhem oder so. Auf den waren alle Muggel vor kurzem (okay, ist vielleicht schon ein bisschen länger her) echt sauer, weil er seine Frau betrogen hatte.

In der Küche schlugen Dean und ich uns die Bäuche voll. Auch wenn die Hauselfen nicht gerade begeistert über unseren Besuch waren: Hungrig ins Bett lassen, wollten sie uns auch nicht.

Nach dem Festmahl (und ein paar Butterbier) machten wir uns auf den Rückweg in den Krankenflügel.

Natürlich begegneten wir ausgerechnet- Quatsch, doch nicht Peeves! Es war Filch.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", herrschte er uns an.

„Wir gehen spazieren!", erzählte ich ihm. Hoffentlich war ich ein guter Lügner.

„Jap!", bestätigte Dean mit einem Nicken. „Verordnung von Madame Pomfrey!"

„Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich wieder in den Krankenflügel!", meinte ich und wir drehten uns schnell um und gingen.

„Ja, macht bloß, dass ihr wegkommt, bevor ich euch noch die Gänge putzen lasse!", rief Filch uns hinterher.

Wir kamen heil wieder in unseren Betten an, ohne von unserer Krankenschwester entdeckt zu

werden. Sie hatte einfach zu fest geschlafen um irgendetwas zu bemerken!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit den Worten: „Und das ihr mir nicht noch mal solche Dummheiten macht!", entließ uns Madame Pomfrey am nächsten Morgen. Es war Wochenende, trotzdem hatte sie uns um sieben Uhr aus den Betten gekippt und noch mal gefragt, wie es uns ginge. Sie war eine elende Frühaufsteherin! Hermine auch, fiel es mir ein, aber bei ihr machte das nicht so viel. Hermine war eben... Hermine, sie durfte das ruhig.

Apropos: Da kam sie gerade mit Ginny, direkt auf mich und -oh nee, der Esel nennt immer sich selbst zuerst, also noch mal: Da kam sie gerade mit Ginny, direkt auf Dean und mich zu.

„Hallo!", begrüßte mich Hermine fast schüchtern. Sofort fing mein Herz an zu pochen. Ich war wirklich in sie verliebt!

„Hi!", sagte ich und stellte erschrocken fest, dass meine Stimme auch ein bisschen schüchtern und verlegen klang.

„Seamus, könnte ich mit dir reden?" _Ja!_, wollte ich schreien, aber da fiel mir Deans Kurzschluss ein und ich guckte ihn erst einmal an, bevor ich mich entschied. Er nickte mir zu. Geh ruhig, sollte das heißen.

Hermine und ich gingen und zwar nach draußen, auf die Ländereien und ihre erste Frage war: „Warum habt ihr euch geprügelt?"

„Es ging, na ja, man könnte sagen es ging um dich.", antwortete ich ihr.

„In wie fern?"

„Er war eifersüchtig, weil ich mich ständig mit dir getroffen habe und ihn... ein wenig vergessen habe. Und da fiel ihm der Zettel ein, den er noch in seiner Tasche hatte und er hat ihn... hm... sozusagen präpariert, also im richtigen Augenblick fallen lassen. Als ich gestern zu ihm ging, um ihm zu erzählen, dass du mir nicht glaubst, habe ich das rausgefunden. Wir haben uns gestritten und irgendwann wurde dann eine Schlägerei daraus.", erklärte ich.

Sie schwieg. Kein Ton sagte sie. Hielt sie das alles für eine Lüge oder glaubte sie mir nun endlich? Nach fast einer Ewigkeit fragte sie: „Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Ja, gestern noch, im Krankenflügel. Also mindestens einen Abend in der Woche musst du dich selbst beschäftigen!" Ich grinste sie an, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich gar nicht wusste, ob wir überhaupt noch zusammen waren. Mein Grinsen wurde mir vom Gesicht gewischt wie ein Schmutzfleck mit dem Lappen (und einem wahnsinnigen, murmelnden Filch: „Oh, wenn ich an die alten Zeiten denke, wo wir die Schüler noch foltern konnten. Oh, ich hätte ihn foltern lassen, diesen Schüler, der so viel Dreck mit in die Schule bringt!").

„Falls du mir glaubst und mich überhaupt noch willst. Der Zettel ist nämlich wirklich schon alt.", fügte ich deshalb leise hinzu. Und dann... Es überkam mich einfach, ich musste es sagen: „Ich liebe dich doch, Hermine."

Ich sah, wie ihre Wangen sich rot verfärbten. Sie blieb stehen, sah mir in die Augen und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Seamus."

Wir küssten uns wie in einem kitschigen Film, aber in diesem Moment fand ich das alles höchst romantisch.

Romantisch? Früher fand ich nie irgendetwas romantisch! Was die Liebe doch aus einem machte... Verrückt!

Ja ja... Jeder Mensch war irgendwie wie eine Wäscheklammer. Aber manchmal müssen Wäscheklammern nicht nur große Taten und Versprechen halten beziehungsweise festhalten, sondern manchmal müssen Wäscheklammern auch einander halten.

Ich war ein Poet!


	17. Epilog

_**Epilog:**_

Wieder war der verzauberte Kassettenrekorder hervorgeholt wurden und im Moment spielte er laut „Making plans for Nigel" von XTC und wieder waren Chips und ähnliches über den ganzen Tisch verstreut und wieder stand auch das Butterbier zwischen dem ganzen Knabberkram.

Die Gryffindors hatten etwas zu feiern. Sie hatten das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff locker gewonnen, Harry hatte den Schnatz nach genau 47 Minuten gefangen und Gryffindor hatte schon davor mächtig Punkte gesammelt und viele Tore gemacht. Wie ein Tornado waren die Spieler über das Feld gerast und hatten die Hufflepuffs niedergemacht. Die Armen waren ziemlich geknickt nach dem Spiel, sie hatten sich so angestrengt und wieder war der Traum vom Quidditch-Cup geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase.

Hermine und Seamus saßen in einer dunklen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, tranken Butterbier, aßen ein wenig Chips und knutschten zwischendurch.

Genau so war es mit Harry und Ginny: Die beiden waren kurz nachdem Hermine und Seamus wieder zusammengefunden hatten, ein Paar geworden. Vor Seamus war Rons Schwester in den Jungen verliebt gewesen und nach Seamus ging sie sogar mit Harry.

Und auch bei dieser Party lässt sich eine Szene sehen, die es bei der letzten, nach dem gewonnen Spiel gegen Slytherin, auch gegeben hatte: Auf dem Sofa saßen Ron, Lavender und Dean. Dean flirtete heftig mit dem Mädchen, während Ron, nicht gerade glücklich, nur daneben saß und seine Mitschülerin bewundernd anstarrte.

Es war so ziemlich genau die gleiche Situation, in der Hermine gesteckt hatte, Ron war also nicht gerade zu beneiden. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es wendete sich alles zum Guten, wie bei Hermine. Mit der hatte er sich auf jeden Fall vertragen. Nun, zumindestens hasste er sie nicht mehr, sondern die Beiden kamen sich so langsam wieder näher. Auf rein platonische Art, versteht sich.

Ob Ron wirklich an Lavender rankommt oder ob sie sich doch lieber für Dean entscheidet ist aber wirklich eine andere Geschichte...

_**ENDE**_

Schluss, aus, vorbei!

Was sagt ihr???? Story gut? Scheiße? Etc.?


End file.
